Divine Power
by TTigerz
Summary: Will's 16 birthday is coming up! Everything was peaceful for now but it's going to change! How will the parents of W.I.T.C.H. react when they discover their daughters real identity? Their power is growing. Goddesses awake!
1. Chapter 1  A New Destiny

Chapter 1: A New Destiny

_A long time ago, _

_When Earth was still a young planet_

_, all spirits and creatures lived under the same sky._

_Universe was one huge kingdom._

_Then spirits and creatures started to feel hate_

_And the world was split to those who wanted peace_

_And those who lived on others suffering._

_Both were separated with a veil._

_Evil was evicted into a dark place called Metamoor._

_But before the universe split up forever it gave birth to a castle in the middle of infinity. _

_This castle is called Candracar, and it is where the most powerful creatures and spirits lived._

Candracar is where the Oracle watches over the infinite dimensions. And it is the same Candracar which the Guardians saved in their last battle against Dark Mother, also known as the once beautiful and great queen of (the power of) Earth, Meter, but who got corrupted by her own power and had to fight the other elemental queens.

Yan-Lin, who after this incident became the new Oracle, was meditating on the next mission for the Guardians. They received the "pure" form of their powers Water, Air, Earth, Fire and the Energy which keeps them together and they found their roots. They found many magical people throughout Heatherfield and they taught them how to use their magic. They have fought in a dimension which was not known to Candracar and helped the people there. And now it's time for a next mission… But the problem was Yan-Lin didn't know what the mission would be or where. Arkhanta was as peaceful as ever, Metamoor shined even more since Elyon became their queen and Earth has been kept out of trouble for some time now.

But something was off the hook. Earth seemed to get ready for something big and not only Earth but all the other dimensions.

Yan-Lin heard a sound that interrupted her meditation, which was rare. It came from the Chamber of Elements where the transfiguring cards were kept. The elements use those cards to contact the Oracle, mostly when they are planning to put the Guardians to a test. Yan-Lin wanted to go back to her meditation because if it would be urgent she would have seen things before. But then the sound became louder and more aggressive. Now Yan-Lin was worried. What in heavens sake could be wrong? She thought. And she hurried to the room.

When she was about to open the door she heard someone calling. "Oracle, what's going on?" Endarno asked. "Whole Candracar is shaking!" "I know Endarno, I know. It comes from the Chamber of Elements.". "The Chamber of Elements?" Endarno asked concerned. "Is there something wrong?" "I don't know Endarno, but this may result to the most interesting thing that Candracar has ever seen since the start of the Guardianship of W.I.T.C.H." Yan-Lin opened the door with Endarno by her side and what they saw was incredible. It looked like the cards were doing gymnastics. Endarno and Yan-Lin were looking at it with the biggest amazement they could muster. But the message was clear. And Yan-Lin knew this wouldn't be an easy thing but the new Goddesses would appear soon. Too soon.

"Hey! Hellllloooo! Do we have contact Will?" Will awoke just in time to dodge Irma's pillow. Last night the sleep over was a little… uhm rough? They talked about how their pupils had grown in their magic, about the trouble William, Will's baby brother, is giving Will only because he is also capable of doing magic and that he keeps showing it during crèche or in front of their parents but it turned into a heavy "fight" about who had the right to give Will a big party 'cause she was turning 16 next Friday, in the last week before school starts.

"So it's settled?" Irma said. "We are giving are students a surprise test?" She said it with a big grin and with "Ooh I'm going to enjoy this" written all over her face. "Yes, Yes, Irma but it's going to happen on the SAME day, understood?" Cornelia said with a smile. "Sure, sure Corny and how about Will's bir…" But right when she wanted to finish her sentence Hay-Lin slapped her hand on Irma's mouth. "Shssh!" she hissed. "You wakened her! And now you wanna spoil her party too?" she whispered as quietly as she could. "Sorry, wasn't thinking." Irma said. "Oh?" Cornelia said with false amazement, "So you're telling us that you normally think before you say something?" "Yes Corny, 'cause if I brush my hair I don't brush my brain cells away!" Irma retorted. "That's because you don't have any Irmy!" Cornelia shouted back. "Hey could it be possible for the two of you to quit fighting each other from sunrise till night?" asked Will sleepily.

The rest of the morning everyone was quiet and Irma and Cornelia didn't even look at each other. Will on the other hand looked like she'd seen a ghost or worse but when Taranee asked her if something was wrong she smiled and told her it was nothing. Just when they were about to leave Irma asked Will if she could hang with them this afternoon. But Will told her she had a couple of things to do. Then she waved at them and quickly closed the door. "Strange isn't it? I mean yesterday she said she had nothing to do and now she says she has!" Irma said. "Maybe she is something hiding from us. She acted weird this morning. Maybe she found a way to kill us! Or that she has been replaced by a monster or that an evil spirit is controlling her! Or maybe…!". "No Irma, please don't start." Taranee said. "She just acted as everyone would if they were waken at such a rude way. It's not like she'd seen the future or something." "You'll never know Taranee, you'll never know." Irma said at the same tone as their former Oracle would have done. And they walked on discussing about Will's party without realizing that they were right in more ways than one.


	2. Chapter 2  Unsuspected guests

_**NOTE: In issue 62 Will's mom married Dean Collins (her history teacher) So her name was changed to Susan Collins.**_

Chapter 2: Unsuspected guests

"The Heart of Candracar is restless, Oracle." "I know Endarno, I know. The time is drawing near. Soon all the people on Earth will know about the girls' secret." "But isn't that dangerous? They aren't allowed to..." "Yes Endarno they are allowed to tell people off their existence. It isn't a rule of Candracar that they aren't allowed to do that. They only kept it a secret to keep their family and friends safe. I already told them that their secret is about to be exposed to the whole world."

"And how did they react, Oracle?" Yan-Lin sighed. "They were afraid that everything they know and love would disappear but I told them that everything would be alright." "I hope your right, Oracle, I hope your right."

"What a wonderful afternoon to go out picnicking, don't you agree?" "You couldn't be wrong, Irma." Will said. They all went picnicking at Rewarm Lake, a lake where Irma's stepmom used to go. And with all I mean the family Lair, the family Hale, the family Lin, the family Collins, the family Cook and of course Matt, Stephen, Eric and Luc.

W.I.T.C.H. couldn't be happier. There were no problems, no evil aliens and everything went well between them, their parents and their boyfriends. No need to worry.

"Are that them?" a man in cloak asked. "Yes." another man answered. "They don't look like a threat. Why are the masters so interested in them? There just mere girls.". "It's not our job to question orders. Well have you contacted the press?" "Yes, I did. They said they would send someone over." "Good, and now we wait."

"Give it back Irma! I demand that you give me back my sandwich!" "Catch me if you can Corny!" Irma said to her friend playfully. While Cornelia went after Irma the others were having fun. Matt, Stephen, Peter, Luc and Eric where plotting something to tease their girlfriends, Will, Taranee and Hay-Lin were watching a fuming Cornelia running after a laughing Irma and laughed at Irma when she fell in the water with a pissed Cornelia right next to her.

"It's a nice day to go swimming." Will's mom said. "You took your swimsuit with you didn't you girls?" But before Susan was finished the other girls rushed towards the water already wearing their bikinis or swimsuits. Of course the boys were waiting for this moment. Just when the girls were enjoying the water the boys snuck into the lake and dived.

"Will, aren't you excited? You're 16 birthday is coming up!" "Just three more days Irma." Will said. "And by the way about my birthday, uhm, I've been thinking about it and…." But before Will could finish her sentence she was pulled under water. And it didn't take long before Taranee and Hay-Lin were pulled under water too.

"Wh…What's happening? Irma, DO something!" Cornelia said panicking. But before Irma could even raise a finger she also was pulled under water. O no, O no, O no! What am I supposed to do now? Cornelia thought. But suddenly she felt something pulling her leg too! Well she didn't think twice and she kicked that 'thing' with her other leg. "OUCH! Cornelia you sure know how to kick!" Cornelia turned around to see Peter standing behind her and still checking if all his teeth were in place.

"PETER! You did this?" Cornelia said angrily. She walked threatening at him when Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay-Lin popped to the surface like daisies and all trying to catch their breath. "Ugh *pant* *pant* you guys *pant* *pant* are SO gonna pay!" Irma said.

Behind her all the guys, except for Peter, were laughing and they gave each other high-fives until they saw their girlfriends looking with a deadly gaze in their eyes. "Run!" Peter screamed but it was already too late.

The girls had already taken action. Matt and Stephen learned how to breath underwater by Irma and Will, Luc and Eric were swimming as if their life's depended on it and Peter was standing completely frozen by Cornelia's gaze. After half an hour Hay-Lin's mother yelled:"Hey fish! Are you ready for the lunch?" The girls came out of the water laughing and giving each other high fives while the boys stayed in the water.

Irma's mother asked: "What's the matter boys? Not hungry enough?" "Well no Mrs. Lair, that's not the problem" Peter said. "The problem is that your daughter and her friends took our swimming trunks!"

The girls bursted out in laughter while the boys where blushing. "C'mon. Give them back their trunks." Mrs. Cook said after the laughing subdued. "They have to come and get it." Irma said. "That's their punishment for almost drowning us!" "Yup!" said Hay-Lin. "C'mon girls we'll help them THIS time." Will said.

"C'mon Will can't their punishment take a little longer?" "No Irma, I think that this is enough." *sigh*. "AAARRGH!" Everyone turned to the lake to see what happened. "Something bit me!" yelled Luc. "And it bit me in my… uhh… Please give our swimming trunks back. We'll swear we won't do anything like that anymore!"

"Okay… Catch!" Irma yelled back. She threw them into the lake but a sudden wind took them up in the air and blew them to the other side of the lake.

_*Hay-Lin!* *What? It was just an innocent breeze.* _Hay-Lin looked playful at her friends. Their eyes were all on her but they were also smiling.

A while later everyone was enjoying their meal. The boys reluctantly sweared that they would never try to drown the girls again while the girls were still giggling.

"I saw a journalist with a camera!" Lilian said.

"Do you think they will come to interview us?" "Sure Lilian and while they're at it they will lunch with us too." Cornelia said sarcastic. "Yeah! Then they can eat my cookies!" "Ugh…" While laughing about Lilian's innocence someone interrupted them. "Excuse me, but we were called by someone and they said that they had a big scoop and that we had to look for a company with a girl with red hair. Do you know anything about this?" Will looked surprised up. "No sorry, I think it was a prank." said Dean. "Oh no. You're at the right place at the right time." Everybody turned around to look who said that. "Uhmm. Excuse me but who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3 The End?

Chapter 3: The end?

Two men in cloaks stood near the water side. "Uhmm… Who are you?" Taranee asked. "My name is Trent." said one of the men. "And I'm Thrent." said the other one. "Good thing your names are different or else someone would mix it up." Irma said with a big grin.

"GRR…" Trent pointed at the cameraman "You there! Start filming!" Then he pointed at Irma "And you, you should keep quiet, you little witch!" "Why do I have to start filming?" The cameraman said. "Because when we kill them, everybody on Earth who sees your film will acknowledge magic and then it will be much easier for our masters to take over this world! So it's your choice, film or get killed…"

The cameraman started filming immediately. "Sir, I think you're nuts and my daughter isn't a witch! Apologize immediately!" said Mr. Lair. "Be quiet. You've got no idea how wrong you are." Thrent said. "But no worries. We're here to exterminate those pests so that you can live your life."

"Yes, the Guardians are a sore in the eyes of our masters. And now they will die!" At the word Guardians Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay-Lin and Matt looked at each other in alarm. Are those guys a new enemy? How did they know that the girls were the Guardians? What else did they know? Why did this had to happen now! Will thought, Couldn't it wait for a day or 4 maybe 5?

"What the hell are you talking about? Guardians? Go away! Leave us alone!" Mrs. Collins said. "Tut tut tut. No need to be so aggressive Mrs. Collins. We're just following orders. And the orders were clear. Destroy W.I.T.C.H."

"Witch? Who is a witch? Are there more?" "Well Eric, it is an acronym. W.I.T.C.H. stands for Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay-Lin." Everybody was looking at Will who just gave them the explanation. She was looking like she could start a fight. Not scared or anything, more like a leader figure. Mrs. Collins was in a sort of shock. Was that really her daughter standing there? "Will…?"

"Matt! Take everybody away from here!" Will commanded. "No use. We've created a barrier as big as this place. You can't go through." "Okay… new plan." "No, no new plan!" said Thrent and he threw a bolt of magic at them. "Scatter!" Matt screamed. The bolt missed and crashed into a tree. The tree exploded at an instant.

"Wh-What was that?" Mrs. Cook yelled. "That, my fine lady that was magic." Trent snickered. "And we can do even better. So what will it be Guardians? Fight and die honorably or do you want to be slaughtered like the pigs you are?" "You'll regret that you attacked us and our friends and family!" Will said. You could almost touch the aura of hate that came from her. "And that you called us pigs!" Irma screamed. "Time to transform girls!" "But Will… Our parents?" "It's transforming or dying, Cornelia." "Then what are we waiting for?" Irma said and she started transforming.

"Sorry we didn't told you before" Hay-Lin said with a look too their family and friends before she started transforming. Right in front of the shocked eyes of their parents and of Eric, Luc, Peter and Stephen (Stephen knew about their secret but he'd never seen them transform) and of course the press the girls started transforming. They saw that the clothes of W.I.T.C.H. were melting away and being replaced by pink or turquoise tops with different symbols and pink or turquoise skirts.

Their back arched and everyone could see wings growing. They watched in awe what was happening right in front of them. The girl's transformation was ending and they all cried the name of their elements. "Water!" "Fire!" "Earth!" "Air!" "Energy!" "W.I.T.C.H.!" (Matt had been watching the transformation without any sign of surprise or what so ever).

Nobody could really accept what was happening but they didn't have much of a choice. The family Cook, the family Collins, the family Lair, the family Hale and the family Lin were in a total shock. The five girls who were standing in front of them weren't their little girls anymore. No. They were five grown-up beautiful, powerful and knowing women who were ready to fight the enemy.

"Wow!" the boys said amazed. Lilian and Chris who were frightened after the first attack were looking in amazement at their sisters and her friends. "So you're finally ready to fight?" Thrent said. "Of course we are!" Matt said. The parents and the other guys were looking at Matt as if he had gone mad.

"No Matt, I want you to take this sword and protect our families and friends." Will said while she was making a sign in the air. Suddenly a sword appeared in Matt's hands. It was a beautiful long sword with the Heart of Candracar engraved in it.

"Wait! Let me help too!" Stephen said. Irma looked a little frightful at Will. _*Don't let him do it Will! Please!* _she pleaded. "You already knew about our secret didn't you?" Will said. "Hmmm. Okay take this sword and shield and protect our families. I count on you Stephen." She said. And with that she made another sign in the air. A sword and a shield appeared in front of Stephen both engraved with the Heart of Candracar.

_*Don't worry Irma. The shield can block a great amount of magical energy. He will be fine.*_ Will said telepathically to her friend. "Are you finally done or do you want to hug each other too?" Thrent said sarcastically. "Well actually we thought you guys dozed off." Irma said. She immediately flew up to evade an incoming blast from Thrent.

That was the sign for the battle to get started. It was unbelievable. Right after the battle started the Trents (Yes, I know that one is spelled with an h but this is easier for me to write) made a couple of minions who started attacking the family of W.I.T.C.H.

While the parents were still thinking and hoping that this all was just a dream the battle raged on. A couple of times Stephen had to block incoming magical blasts while Matt was fighting the minions. Even if it was a fight in their advantage the girls were having trouble.

"Dang! Why do we always get the strong ones?"Irma complained. "Why not a small guy who is barely capable of doing magic?" "Well maybe we're too attractive!" Hay-Lin said. She evaded a blast from Trent and threw him a kiss. This made him even madder.

"How are you guys doing?" Will yelled at Matt. "Great! This was their last minion!" Matt yelled as he cut through the last minion.

"AARGH! This isn't working! If this keeps up no-one will win!" Trent screamed. "Thrent it's time to use our strongest attack!" Thrent returned to Trent and both of them started storing a lot of energy. "What now Will?" Hay-Lin asked. "We'll escape the attack at the last second."

The Trents stopped storing energy and started a strange dance. Then they held each other's hands (it looked rather gay) and started concentrating the energy too their hands. They were forming a humungous sphere of magic. _*That's the most powerful magic I've ever seen!* * Are you sure we can dodge that?*_

The Trents shot their giant sphere but it wasn't directed towards W.I.T.C.H. No, it was directed too their families! Oh no! That shield will break! Will thought. "NO!" she screamed as she flew right in front of the giant sphere. "Will!" the girls screamed. Will was making a shield by using all of her energy to hold the sphere back. "Quick! Get everybody out of the way!" she screamed.

Just when everyone was out of the way Will couldn't hold the sphere anymore. It collided with her. She gave a yell which touched your inner core. There was a great explosion and then there was silence.

_**Okay I know my grammar in English isn't that well so we make a deal. If there is anything unclear in the story you just put that in you review such as this: No, it was directed too their families!- what do you mean with that? Got it? And I'll try to make it clear.**_

_**This chapter is named the end? But it isn't, that's what the ? stands for. More is coming!**_


	4. Chapter 4 A Dragon Appears

_**Notes: Xin Jing= Heart of Crystal**_

_** Kato Natsuko= Flowing water**_

_** Kobayashi Mieko = Loyal Fire**_

_** Heike Takako = Stubborn Earth**_

_** Matsuki Ayame = Artistic Air**_

_**I put these names into a Japanese name translator and got these out ( All are female names). Also note that it is a custom in Japan that they first tell their family name and then their first name. So instead of Will Vandom it would be Vandom Will. **_

_**And the names are going the same as W.I.T.C.H. so: Heart, Water, Fire, Earth and Air. **_

**Chapter 4: A dragon appears**

"Where…Where am I?"

Will awoke in a… uhh… how should I call it?

"Nothingness, definitely nothingness." Will said.

"Will?" said a voice in the 'Nothingness'

"Taranee?" said another voice in the 'Nothingness'

"Irma?" "Cornelia?" "Hay-Lin"

Slowly the girls found each other in the 'nothingness'.

"You guys? What happened?

I know that I'm dead but what are you guys doing here?" Will asked.

"Uhm well we're not sure but we have been screaming for what seems hours…"

"Wait… I just awoke how is it possible that you're here before me?"

"Will, I think that that is an effect of the attack you took." Taranee said.

"Let me explain."

~~~~~~FLASHBACK!~~~~~~

There was a big explosion followed by silence.

The Trent's were shocked that Will had sacrificed herself for all those people and the rest was in shock for what just happened.

Nobody said a thing.

Everyone thought that it couldn't be true.

What they saw had to be a lie.

Will didn't explode…

*BANG*

Something fell in the crater the explosion left behind.

"WILL!" Mrs. Collins cried.

She run over to the crater to held her daughter.

"Will, baby. Please talk to me!" Mrs. Collins sobbed.

Will didn't look harmed at all but still she looked like she was dead.

"I hear no heartbeat." Mr. Collins said while turning pale.

"That's right!" Thrent said with 'fake' confidence 'cause he was still shocked of what he had seen.

"Our attack destroys only the heart. It removes it, obliterates it."

"Too bad we can only perform it once a month." Trent added with a smirk.

He looked totally at ease.

"You… YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Taranee shouted and sent a large fireball in the direction of the Trents.

But before it would hit them it turned into a small flame.

"Wh…What the? WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Taranee said angrily.

The others tried their powers too but it looked like with Will gone they were kinda worthless.

"Figures why Will was the strongest of us…" Cornelia said bitterly.

Then suddenly I.T.C.H. detransformed (Will was already detransformed).

"It seems that your powers are nullified!"

"Stay still so we can kill you too!"

"Do you really think that we're going to gi… Uugh." Irma suddenly passed out.

"Irma!" Taranee cried.

"Uugh."

"Hay-Lin! Cornelia! Not you t…" Taranee felt that she was falling.

She could hear her parents scream for her but she felt too drained to react.

"Well this makes everything easier." Trent said.

No! I can't give up! Taranee thought.

Suddenly a flash of light interrupted Trent from walking towards his first victim.

"Who are you? How dare you to interrupt me?"

"You will NOT touch them ever again!" said a voice familiar yet new.

Taranee wanted to look at their savior but then everything went black.

~~~~~~ END FLASHBACK!~~~~~~

"And that's how we ended up here, where ever here is." Irma finished.

"We have to find a way to get back! No-one can keep up with those two for too long!" Cornelia said.

"Well yeah but anyone an idea?" "Well maybe…" Will said before she got interrupted.

"Sorry but you are being expected."

All the girls turned to see who said that.

"Who are you!" Irma said to the mystery man.

The man wore a brilliant white tunic with the five elemental symbols on it.

He was of average height and had a little beard.

"That isn't the right question." He answered.

"The question is who are you?"

"What's that for a question? I'm Irma of course!"

"Are you sure?"

"Y…yeah?" Irma said unsure.

"As I said you're being expected. Follow me."

The man started to walk and left the girls flabbergasted.

"Who…What was that?" Cornelia said.

"Don't know but standing here isn't going to solve a thing so let's follow him."

The girls quickly ran to the man.

They walked a long time without saying a word. Finally they stopped walking.

"Here we are. You're being expected inside."

"Inside where?" Irma asked before she saw it.

A giant palace doomed up from the fog.

It looked like a mixture of the fortress of Candracar and an Indian palace.

It was beautiful and breathtaking.

The doors looked like they were from solid gold and within it lots of gems.

"And the doors are of real gold." Mystery man said.

"Wow!" the girls said in awe.

The doors opened and they saw five people standing in the door opening.

"That took you quite some time!"

"Irma what are you talking about?" Cornelia asked her friend.

"Don't know what you're talking about Corny. I didn't say a thing."Irma said with a pale face.

"Don't call me Corny!"

But this time it wasn't only Cornelia's voice who said that.

The girls walked to the five who were waiting for them when they thought they went crazy.

'Cause the five who were waiting for them were none other than…

"You are us!" Taranee exclaimed shocked.

"Well sorta… more like an image of you with your complete memory inside the Heart of Candracar." Tarenee2 said.

"Yeah and I'm an…"

"Orange." Irma2 said finishing Irma's sentence.

"Okay… if you're really us… Then you should be able to answer some questions." Will said.

"Well okay… But make it quick. THEY don't like to wait." Will2 said.

"Okay I'm first!" Hay-Lin said.

"Uhmm let's see… What's the name of my boyfriend, where does he live and tell me all you know about him."

"Wow and here I was thinking that I had imagination… Well okay.

Eric Lyndon, a cute boy.

He lives in Open Hill with his parents, I met him when I was buying an ice-cream and he sorta 'hooked' me when he was riding his scooter.

I saved my ice-cream the whole 'trip' till he helped me up.

Then the ice-cream fell on his shirt.

I fell in love at an instant.

And he is a really good kis.. Hmmppff"

Hay-Lin2 was cut off when Hay-Lin slapped her hand before Hay-Lin2's mouth.

"Okay I believe you." She said while heavily blushing.

"Then I guess it's my turn." Cornelia said while still smirking about Hay-Lin's behavior.

"Okay… Let's see. What abo…"

Then Cornelia2 came between.

"I love ice-skating and Peter Cook.

My worst nightmare is having Irma next to me while I'm on a date with him.

I first thought that I should be leader but after seeing Will going through so much trouble and saw how she was handling it I excepted her.

My weapon is a ribbon which is normally used with athletics.

Anything else?"

"Yeah I would appreciate it if you wouldn't have interrupted me!

But it's fine, I believe you."

"Well one thing's for sure I know that my 'counterpart' is me." Irma said.

"O yeah how?" Taranee said skeptically.

When Cornelia2 was talking I saw her yawning and she did all the other things I do when Corny starts talking."

"STOP CALLING ME CORNY!" Cornelia & Cornelia2 said angrily while Irma and her counterpart were laughing.

"Okay. Well I guess Taranee is next?" Taranee2 said.

"Then let me help you. My name is Taranee Cook.

I'm adopted by Theresa and Lionel Cook when a meteor crashed my house and saved my from Dark Mother.

My passion is dancing, reading and *Luc*(she said that really quiet).

My best friend is Will Vandom but I love the other girls too."

"Yep goes for me!" Taranee said happily.

"Well Will, let me start. I'm…"

"Hohoho!" Will said to her counterpart.

"I already have a question for you.

Tell me exactly how I found my root to my powers."

"Why do you want me to tell that?" Will2 said curiously.

" 'Cause I've never told anyone about it. So I'll know for sure if you're really me" Will said.

"Okay… Let's see. I guess it started when William was attacked by his blanket and Matt scolded me for not having found my root.

That night something stung me.

Well the day started normal.

I awoke but my parents and William weren't at home.

I ate my favorite cornflakes and took off to school.

Collins wasn't teaching and I knew no-one from my class.

And then I saw a poster with best students.

On that poster were Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay-Lin.

I didn't get that and to make things worse I saw then a talking cockroach.

Just when I thought that this had to be a nightmare, it told me to follow him out off the nightmare and to my root.

Well I followed it.

On the way I met the Hay-Lin, Cornelia, Taranee and Irma I have inside me… You know a sort of image.

They all gave me a nut in different colors.

I also was chased by the 'blanket monster'.

Finally I came in my old house when suddenly the cockroach transformed into the monster.

I thought I was going to die and run to my room.

It couldn't end this way.

Then my mirror image said that it wasn't going to end and that I had to walk through the mirror.

I did that and I came in front of a door with the water sign on it and closed with chains.

I remembered what Irma had said and cracked the blue nut.

A key came out.

I walked through the door to see the last day of school of last year.

When Irma and I had a water balloon fight.

I felt the bond between us tighten around my heart.

The same happened with the rest.

With Tara I saw the first day I met her.

With Cornelia I saw the big fight we had. I thought the bond was broken.

But then again our bond is stronger than to break because of an argument. With Hay-Lin I saw how simple yet perfect our bond was.

Then I saw the bond I had with my 'new' family.

And then the bond with Matt."

"Okay I believe you… I think." Will said suspiciously.

"Wow never thought you think so highly of us, Will." Cornelia said.

"Yeah well… uhh.. who is waiting for us? "

"O yeah.. That's the reason why you're here." Irma2 said.

"Follow us."

W.I.T.C.H. followed W.I.T.C.H.2 while Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay-Lin were thinking how hard it is for Will for being the leader.

Will on the other hand was wondering who were expecting them.

"Why are you … uhh.. us here?" Will asked.

"Well They thought that it would be easier for you to accept where you are."

"Don't know who They are but yeah… I really believe that we're in the Heart of Candracar." Irma said.

"Here we are." Irma2 said while standing in front of a door.

"Now be nice or they'll eat you."

"Irma!"

"What? It isn't that you guys were thinking the same." Irma2 said with a grin.

W.I.T.C.H. looked terrified.

"Don't worry."

And with that W.I.T.C.H.2 disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Hay-Lin asked.

"No clue but let's go in or else something bad could happen. I don't want to get eaten." Will said.

They went inside.

And what they saw were 5 giant caves.

Each cave with a special color.

"So you finally came." Said a voice.

"Yes ma'am." Will said.

Suddenly out of the 5 caves five dragons appeared.

The girls didn't know how to react. The dragons were beautiful Chinese dragons but also looked kind of scary.

One was pink, one black, one red, one yellow/goldish and one had a pearl like color.

"You… You're the five dragons!" Hay-Lin said in awe.

"The dragons from the story!"

"It's nice to know that you know us, because this will make things easier." The Pink dragon said.

"How easier?" Irma said.

"Well let me get this right." The Blue dragon said.

"You guys were attacked.

She (the blue dragon pointed at Will) sacrificed herself to safe your families and then your powers dropped.

Am I right?"

"Y..Yeah. B..But why are we here?" Cornelia said.

"Well to be quite honest with you guys… You were totally losing the fight.

So we thought.

We are going to train them for the next five years."

" FIVE YEARS?" The girls screamed.

"By then the Earth is put in rubble and our families and friends will be dead!" Will said angrily.

The Golden dragon roared which made the girls flinch but they looked still determined.

"Sorry for me being rude but there a 2 big flaws in your plan." Will said.

"O yeah? And those are?" the Pink dragon said.

"Well 1: As we said the world won't exist anymore if we train 5 years here. And uhmm.. 2: I don't think you've noticed but uhhmm… I'M DEAD!" Will said angrily.

"Yes you're right." The Black dragon said. "So?"

"So? Why should I train? Why are we here anyway?"

"Do you want to save your families?" The Red dragon asked.

"Of course." The girls said.

"And you, Will, do you WANT to live again?"

"Uhm yes?" Will said, not sure why they asked her this.

"And why?" The Blue dragon asked. "For power?"

"No!" Will said firmly.

"Then why?" The Pink dragon asked.

"Well… uhmm… I .. I want to protect them." Will said finally.

"Since the Heart of Candracar chose me as it's Keeper and the leader of our group I vowed something to myself.

I vowed that I would always be there and protect my fellow Guardians, my friends, and my family with my own life.

That's also my reason to become stronger.

So that I can protect them."

Everyone was silent after Will's confession.

"Will, I… never knew this." Taranee said.

You could see the girls look at Will with more respect than they had ever shown anyone.

Not even the Oracle was handled with this respect.

"This answer could only come from my heir." The Pink dragon said with a smile to the others.

"Excuse me. I heard you said heir?" Irma said.

"Yes. But Will isn't the only one." The Black dragon said.

"Wh..What do you mean?" Hay-Lin asked nervously.

"You, Hay-Lin, are my true heir." The Black dragon said proudly.

"You, Cornelia Hale, are my true heir." The Golden dragon said solemnly.

"You, Taranee Cook, are my true heir." The Pearl dragon said.

"You, Irma Lair, are my true heir." The Red dragon said with a smile.

"And you, Will Vandom, are my true heir."The Pink dragon said.

"S..sorry b…b..but I'm not taking any of this nonsense." Cornelia said shocked.

"Yeah, normally I won't agree with Cornelia but this sounds too crazy! What are we supposed to do? Turn into dragons ourselves?" Irma said.

"Yeah and how are dragons even able to… you know… with humans?" Taranee added.

"Are you going to work hard if we tell you?" The Black dragon asked.

"Of course!" Will said.

"Then listen to our story."

"Well you know about the legend? This happened before the Great Drought and after." The Pink dragon said.

"I've always known the dragons and we were the best friends.

My family never knew that my best friends were the dragons.

Because the dragons were also masters in shape shifting.

Whenever they were on Earth they turned into humans."

And with that the Dragons started to change shape. Suddenly there weren't 5 great dragons standing in front of the girls but 5 human girls.

"We were known as Xin Jing, Kato Natsuko, Kobayashi Mieko, Heike Takako and Matsuki Ayame." Xin Jing said.

Then the girls transformed back into their dragon form. And the Pink dragon continued.

"Of course we fell in love with some guys.

We were happy. But our happiness didn't take long.

Some people knew about our secret and were worshipping us in secret.

They formed a clan of magical people who knew our secret.

But they also wanted our powers.

They wanted to show the world that the magical people should rule.

We got children.

Everyone of us had a little baby girl.

But a week before the dragons were captured I saw the future in a dream.

I saw that the 'clan' was planning to kidnap our children when they had the chance.

So we secretly swapped babies with 5 other women in town.

When the dragons got captured and I turned into a dragon the clan took the chance and kidnapped the babies.

They believed they had our descendants while we already had put them into safety.

When it turned out after a couple of years that 'our' kids didn't have any magical powers they wanted to kill them until they heard that I was dying.

Many of the clan members came to my last moments on Earth.

It was then when I made the prophecy."

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Irma asked interrupting the story.

"If you just let me talk you will hear it." Xin Jing answered smiling.

"As I was saying I made a prophecy. And the prophecy went:

_There will be five children._

_One of the family of Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Energy. _

_They will follow the path of the elements. _

_They'll have the power of the elements hidden within them. The one of Energy has a heart of crystal and is born beneath a water star._

_They'll protect the Earth from an ancient evil and will fight amongst each other about love. _

_And when the last one turns the age of a 1 and a 2 together, their powers will awake as the new Goddesses of the Elements. _

But before I was finished the people of the clan excused themselves because there was something urgent that came up.

They had stop the execution of the 5 girls or else there wouldn't be any family of any element or that's what they thought.

After they went away there was only one person left.

An old friend of mine.

She was the only person who heard the last part of the prophecy.

And that was a warning:

_Beware! There is a security system which is there if the goddesses awaken too soon._

_If the one of the Family of Energy awakens too soon she will turn evil._

_The evil in her heart will try to conquer her and she can only win this if she has a strong personality and a strong desire._

_When she's evil she will first attack her foes and after she killed them she will attack the other goddesses and than her friends and family._

_But she can only be awakened after the descendants of Water, Fire, Earth and Air have awakened._

Right after I was finished I died with only leaving an image of me in the Heart of Candracar.

My friend rushed to Candracar and told them the prophecy. And Candracar took care of the rest."

"The rest? What rest?" Irma said confused.

"Well they looked after our descendants and they made sure that this clan couldn't find you." The Red dragon (Natsuko) said.

"Our story is finished. Now we will start your training." The Golden dragon (Takako) said.

"Wait!" Taranee said.

"You said that we have to train for the next 5 years here. But the Earth will be destroyed or conquered by the time we finish!"

"No, that isn't true. Here 5 years is the same as 5 minutes on Earth." The Pearl dragon(Mieko) explained calmly.

"We know that you've got more questions but they will be answered in due time."

And with that said the girls started their training.

Five years (or five minutes) passed and the girls had changed a lot.

They looked older.

But they had grown a lot.

They were stronger not only physically but also mentally and there magic was a lot stronger.

They were also more agile and faster.

They mastered the martial arts style of the elements (Irma knows the Water style, Taranee the Fire style, Cornelia the Earth style, Hay-Lin the Air style and Will knows all of them and made a mixture of it which she calls the 'Energy' style.).

They knew more ways of how to use their magic wisely and they all lost weight (except Hay-Lin because if she lost more weight she'll probably die).

"Okay that were the five years of training." The Black dragon ( Ayame) said happily.

"Now you can return."

"Uhm… Question." Irma said while waving her hand through the air like a child of 4.

"Yes?" the Pink dragon (Xin Jing) asked.

"Two things. First we all look different. If we return wouldn't they notice this?"

"No. The only thing that will change is that you're faster, stronger and more agile. Your spirits will return to their 15/ 16 years old selves. And you'll remember all of your training here"

"Okay, that's a relief. And second: How are we going to return?"

"Ah Yes about that. We'll bring you."

"Then what are we waiting for? Time to save our families!" Will said and they climbed the dragons.

"One last thing." The Pink dragon (Xin Jing) said.

"When we return you to your bodies you'll all get a tattoo and the four of you (while pointing at Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay-Lin) can't move because we had to use all the energy you had left to get you out of your bodies."

"WHAT?" The girls screamed.

But without further information the dragons took off.

_**I said it before and I'll say it again. If you've found any errors in the grammar or if you don't get something just ask!**_

_**I also used a different way of typing. Tell me if you prefer this one or the one of the previous chapters.**_


	5. Chapter 5 A Time of Revelations

**Chapter 5: A Time of Revelations**

"Who are you? How dare you to interrupt me?"

"You will NOT touch them ever again!" said a voice familiar yet new.

"Elyon?" The parents and friends cried out.

"Ah! If it isn't the all powerful queen of Metamoor." Trent said with a sneer.

"Qu..Queen? Elyon what is he talking about? Where were you these few years?" Mr. Lair said while sitting next to his unconscious daughter and crying wife.

All the parents were sitting next to their unconscious (or dead in Will's case) children.

The boyfriends had already taken a fighting pose to attack the Trents.

They were looking with great amazement when they saw Elyon standing there and using magic to defend them.

"Sorry but I can't explain right now. Maybe later" Elyon said without looking away from her enemies.

"So do you think our highness is strong enough to take us down Thrent?" Trent said sarcastically.

"Don't know. Let's find out." And with that Thrent threw a magic blast at full power towards Elyon.

This took Elyon by surprise and it knocked her down.

While Elyon was trying to stand up the Trents were laughing.

"I see. Even a queen can't take us down!" Trent said laughing.

"We'll see" Elyon mumbled and threw an energy blast at Trent.

Well they stopped laughing when Trent took the hit.

He'd broken his arm when Elyons attack hit him.

"You'll pay for this you little…" Trent growled until he was interrupted with a brilliant light.

This light lit up the whole sky above the 'battlefield'.

The sky turned totally black.

The water in the lake started to move, the fire which was left from Taranee's attacks started to burn even harder, the earth started to shake, the wind was blowing stronger than before and they saw lighting appearing at the sky.

Then suddenly they heard roars and the sky turned brilliant white.

Than out of nowhere a crystal appeared.

It was a craggy glass orb inside a curly bit of metal which could be worn as a necklace.

"Wh… What's th…that?" was the only thing Mrs. Cook could utter.

"Impossible!" Trent said with his eyes wide open in shock.

Suddenly the glass orb started to light up.

It separated itself into 5 tear shaped drops.

One Pink,

One Blue,

One Red,

One Green

and One Silver colored.

But before everyone could get a good look at it the drops started to change.

And they changed into dragons with 5 girls sitting on top of them.

The Red dragon (which came out of the blue drop) dropped the girl of into the body of Irma then circled above her and then dove into her.

Irma's right hand lit up and there appeared a blue wave crest on it.

The Pearl dragon (which came out of the red drop) dropped the girl of into the body of Taranee then circled above her and then dove into her.

Taranee's right foot lit up and there appeared a red triangle with an open corner on it.

The Golden dragon (which came out of the green drop) dropped the girl of into the body of Cornelia then circled above her and then dove into her.

Cornelia's left foot lit up and there appeared a green circle with a dot inside on her foot.

The Black dragon (which came out of the silver drop) dropped the girl of into the body of Hay-Lin then circled above her and then dove into her.

Hay-Lin's left hand lit up and there appeared a silver swirly sign on it.

The Pink dragon dropped of the girl who was sitting on it into Will's body but before it dove into Will it conjured up the Heart which it came from.

The Heart hovered slowly above the place where Will's heart used to be and slowly melt into the body of the girl.

The Heart (Yep, the REAL Heart of Candracar) had replaced Will's real heart!

Then the pink dragon gave a roar of delight and then dove into the girl's body.

Will's body started to light up at several places.

A Blue wave crest appeared on her right hand.

A Red triangle with an open corner appeared on her right foot.

A Green circle with a dot inside appeared on her left foot.

A Silver swirly sign appeared on her left hand.

And finally a Pink equal sign appeared around her bellybutton.

"Ugh. Well that was less then fun." Irma moaned while slowly waking up.

"You can say that again." Hay-Lin said while clutching her head with her hand.

"Hay-Lin! Irma!" their parents cried in delight and relief while tears were rolling from their eyes.

Slowly Taranee and Cornelia awakened too.

"Ugh."

"Cornelia! Taranee!" Their mothers started hugging them.

"How's Will?" Irma said while trying to sit up.

Right after she said that Will's body started to lit up completely.

And then it disappeared!

"Will?" Mrs. Collins screamed in confusion.

"Where is she?"

That mystery was quickly solved because another bright light appeared in front of Elyon.

There she stood.

Totally ready for battle and with a big smile on her face.

"Will?" Elyon said with the word 'impossible' written all over her face.

"T..Th…this CANNOT be! You're dead! We KILLED you!" Trent said totally scared.

"Well who said that I'm not able to revive myself?" Will said with a grin.

"It doesn't matter! You…You've g-g-g-got may…maybe all of your e-e-e-energy back but they are too-too weak to d-d-d-dodge!" Thrent stuttered while throwing a bolt of magic at the direction of Will's family.

Will pulled up a magical shield in front of her family as if it was nothing and the attack bounced off.

"Im..impossible!" Trent screamed again.

Will only smirked.

Then her face expression changed.

It was like looking directly at your worst fear.

The Trents started to tremble without noticing.

"You will never hurt anyone anymore!" Will said angrily and it was as if you could hear the thunder rumble in the distance.

Then she moved at a speed which was barely seen by the others.

Suddenly she stood in front of the Trents and…

"Let the beating begin!" Irma said happily.

And Will started to attack the Trents.

She punched Trent in his stomach and he flew a couple of meters backwards.

Then Thrent got a kick in his face and was knocked out.

"Now take your friend and leave. Leave and never return." Will said with pure disgust on her face.

But Trent wasn't going to give up this easily.

While Will turned around and wanted to walk back to her family Trent muttered sarcastically: "Of course, Your Majesty!"

And he threw a bolt of energy right at Will.

The blast hit her full in her back.

But instead of falling or wincing of pain she simply turned around smiling.

"Thanks for the extra energy." She said with a smirk.

"Now LEAVE!"

The last word sounded more as a thunder roar than a shout.

Trent was too shocked about what had happened with his attack and Will's shout that he created a portal and disappeared with Thrent.

Will smiled but her happiness was short because she saw her family watching her in amazement but also a little in fright. Only William made a laughing sound.

The other girls were finally able to stand up straight while their boyfriends were watching them to make sure that they wouldn't fall.

"That was totally badass!" Irma said gladly to her leader.

"You were like pow bam! And they were like WTF? And AAHH! And then you absorbed his attack and he was more WTF? And then you let the thunder roar and he totally pissed his pants!" Irma said while still smiling at the memories.

"Huh? I didn't let the thunder roar." Will said a little confused.

"No? But we could hear it when you said: "Now" and then came the roar of thunder." Irma said.

"No I think you didn't hear me. I said LEAVE!" Will said in the same way as she said it to Trent.

But when she said LEAVE they could hear a roar of thunder.

"D..Did I do that?" Will asked shocked.

"Think so." Taranee mumbled.

"Hum hum." Matt coughed.

This got the attention of W.I.T.C.H.

They saw their parents, siblings and boyfriends staring at them in full shock (except for William and Matt).

Only the press took action.

"Now could you please tell us what happened here? Did you really use magic? When did this all start? How did you manage to get back to life? Who were those guys? Why did they want to kill you? Where did those tattoos come from?" The reporter asked.

"Uhmm… yeah." Will said while scratching her head.

"Could you please wait with these questions till tomorrow? We're all really tired."

"You don't look tired." The reporter remarked.

This was true.

Will looked like she could run a marathon and climb the Mount Everest in one day.

"Yeah well, we like to discuss this with our parents. You know what? Come tomorrow to this address at 1:00 pm and we'll be happy to answer your questions." Will said and with that she snapped her fingers and a paper appeared in her hand and gave it to the reporter.

Then Will turned to the rest and used her magic to transport them.

They appeared in the Silver Dragon's dining room which was closed because the owners were supposed to have a relaxing day with their family.

(Fat chance)

Everyone sat down on the chairs while Mr. Lair started pacing.

"Okay… could you tell us what the F… uhh. What just happened?" Mr. Lair said as he stopped pacing.

The girls looked awkward at each other.

"Do we have to?" Taranee moaned. "We're really tired."

"Well we just want to know what happened. Then you can go back to sleep." Mrs. Cook said.

"Well I think that we have to start at the beginning." Irma said sighting. "Will, could you do the talking? We're just too tired to do it."

"Okay but interrupt me if I'm wrong, OK?" Will said.

"Well I think it all started when I moved to Heatherfield."

Will told their story.

It felt like days.

She told about Yan-Lin and how they became Guardians.

She told about Metamoor while Elyon was sitting next to her and just nodded when Will said that Elyon was the Queen of Metamoor.

She told about Nerissa and how she was afraid into turning like her.

She told about Cornelia's love life with Caleb and about Taranee's strike.

She told about Arkhanta and about Orube.

About Endarno being actually Phobos and about the book of the Elements.

About the Ragorlangs and about how they got their New Powers.

And finally she told them what happened while she was 'dead'.

But she didn't tell anyone about the fact that they were the descendants of the 4 dragons and Xin Jing.

"So let me get this straight." Mr. Lin said.

"You moved to Heatherfield (while pointing at Will), my mother gave you that Heart of Rabarbar or something like that and then went to that place. And after that you protected the Earth."

"Heart of Candracar." Will said.

"And since you defeated that Dark Mother monster you're teaching other magical kids how to use their magic." Mr. Lair added in disbelieve.

"And to top it off when the 'new' enemy or the Trents killed you, you all heard a prophecy from some dragon lady inside the crystal and then trained for 5 years?" Mrs. Collins said.

"Well… uhh. Yes?" Will said unsure.

Everybody looked like they were bitch slapped.

"But the most important thing is if you guys are able to forgive us?" Cornelia asked pleadingly.

"Forgive you? For what?" Peter asked astonished.

"Well for keeping you in the dark about these things." Irma said.

"We really wanted to tell you guys this but… but for some reason we couldn't." Will said while tears were rolling from her cheeks.

Suddenly all the girls got hugged by their parents and siblings.

Tears were flowing and Elyon and the boys were watching this touching scene.

"Why didn't you tell us from the start?" Mrs. Collins asked.

Will looked up at her mother with a shocked expression.

Why hadn't she?

"We don't know." Taranee said while sobbing.

"We'll always love you. No matter what you do." Mr. Cook said.

"And right now we are extremely proud of you."

The girls were happy that their secret was finally out.

Their parents and siblings let go of them but before anyone could say anything else the girls got hugged again.

But this time by their boyfriends.

"Guys?" Will said.

"Sshh." Matt said.

"Let's enjoy the moment. I'm just so happy that you're alive Will."

"And we know that this was very hard for you guys." Eric said.

"But promise that you'll never have any secrets from us anymore." Steven said.

"Promise." The girls said.

While the guys were hugging their girlfriends Mr. Lair mumbled to the other parents: "I so hope that this is just a very weird dream."

"Yeah I hope that when I awake I'll see Dean snoring, William has pissed his pants and Will is getting late for school." Mrs. Collins moaned.

"Sorry to break the scene but how about that prophecy?" Elyon said.

This also caused to get the attention of the parents.

"Uhmm… yeah about that." Will said when she finally let go of Matt.

But before she could say anything else their environment started changing.

"Wh..What's happening?" Mrs. Lair asked frightened while Chris run over to her.

"I'm scared!" Lilian said.

"Don't be Lilian. There is nothing to be afraid of." Cornelia said.

"Welcome girls. It's nice to see you again." Said a familiar voice.

"Himerish!" The girls said in unison.

"Sir, it's nice to see you again." Will said while bowing her head in respect.

"Don't do that Will. I should be the one who is bowing." Himerish said while bowing his head.

"Who is this man?" Mr. Lair asked curious.

"Uhmm… of course. Well this is…" Taranee said before Himerish interrupted her.

"I am Himerish." He said. "Supreme warrior of Basiliade. But I was once known as the Oracle of Candracar."

"Wait… You're the one who gave the Heart to my baby girl?" Mrs. Collins said.

"Mom!" Will muttered.

"Why yes." Himerish said.

"And you knew that it would be dangerous?" Mrs. Lair asked while raising her eyebrows.

"Not only dangerous but even life threatening, yes." Himerish said smiling.

The girls were retreating when they saw how their parents were looking at Himerish.

"WHY ARE YOU SMILIING ABOUT THAT?" Mrs. Cook screamed angrily.

"THEY COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD BY NOW!" Mr. Lin added.

"Please, there is no need to get angry." Himerish said smiling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? OF COURSE WE'RE ANGRY!"

Mrs. Collins yelled.

And the parents started ranting at Himerish while W.I.T.C.H. and co. were watching terrified.

"Wow… Never thought that my mom could be so creepy, or 'dad'." Will said while looking frightened at her mother.

"Oh look. Our brave leader is scared of her own mother." Irma said teasingly.

"Well I don't sleep with Mr. doodlydoo." Will said with a smirk referring to Irma's teddy bear.

Irma turned red and wanted to throw a remark at Will but suddenly she had placed her hand on top of Irma's head.

"What are you doing?" Irma asked but then she felt energy flowing into her.

Will did this also with the other girls.

"Thanks Will" Taranee said happily.

Now that the girls had more energy they were able stand without the support of the boyfriends.

Himerish finally found a moment to stop the parents from ranting.

"Yes, it's only natural for you to be angry even though you think that this is a dream. But please, your ranting and complaining wouldn't change anything. The girls are Guardians for more than 2 years. They are wise enough to use their powers." Himerish said.

The parents wanted to complain more but they stopped when a new person came to the group.

"Hey! How are you doing?"

"ORUBE!" W.I.T.C.H. cried in delight.

"Orube? You mean that alien who lived at Earth under the name Rebecca Rudolphs?" Mr. Lair said.

"Yes Mr. Lair, that's me." Orube said smiling.

"Nice to see you again." Will said smiling.

"Yes it's also nice to see you guys again. Especially after… Will…. Guys… What happened to your hands and feet?" Orube asked concerned.

"Nothing terrible, I think." Taranee said while hiding her mark.

"Speak for yourself! Because if you hadn't noticed it yet, the signs shine through our clothes!" Cornelia said while looking with disgust at her mark on her foot.

It was indeed clearly visible through her shoe.

"O Corny, relax." Irma said while looking at hers.

"Stop calling me Corny! And no I will not relax!

How am I suppose to dress with this? Everything will look out of fashion!" Cornelia said angrily.

"You'll get a tattoo… What a stupid thing! And for what?"

"Cornelia you don't have the right to complain." Will said.

"Because if you haven't noticed it, I've got FIVE marks while you guys only have ONE."

And with that said everybody looked at Will more closely.

Irma's sign was on Will's right hand,

Taranee's sign on her right foot,

Cornelia's sign on her left foot,

Hay-Lin's sign on her left hand

And to top it off she had her own sign around her bellybutton.

"Yeah, now you mention it…" Hay-Lin said.

"Well it sucks to be you!" Irma said smiling.

"Sheesh thanks Irma." Will muttered.

"But anyway, how are you doing Orube?" Taranee asked.

"Good, I guess. I'm over Cedric." Orube said with a sad smile.

"I mean I still love him but I know that it was for the best."

"You'll find someone else, Orube." Cornelia said.

Suddenly Orube got attacked by something what looked like a white puff attached to a pink and blue striped ball.

"Owube!"

"We! It's nice to see you a..aa…atchoo!" Orube said after pulling him off her face.

_***NOTE We is a creature of Basiliade. Everybody who has read the issue's of W.I.T.C.H. knows that he came with Himerish from Basiliade. The name We is found by Irma. It's because if We keeps his feel in a 'L' form you can see a print on his feet which spells WE. Orube is allergic to his fur. Of all the W.I.T.C.H. girls Hay-Lin is We's favorite. He also likes Kandor's beard. He can speak but it are mostly single words and he cannot say a 'r' which is shown in issue 79 where he says: "Iwma ow-ow? while he means: "Irma are you hurt?"**_

"Hey little rascal! Where did you come from?" Irma said while plucking We from Orube and hugging him.

"Iwma!" We said happily.

"Wh…What is that thing?" Mrs. Lair said frightened while pointing at We.

"This is We. He is sorta like our mascot." Hay-Lin said happily.

"Lillian knows him."

"Yes! He ate my cookies!" Lillian said smiling at the memory.

When We heard Lillian's voice he run over to her and hugged her too.

"Nice Lillian!" He purred.

"How did he get here?" Will asked.

"I brought him with me."

"Kandor?" the girls said looking confused at person number three.

"And how are we today?" He said nonchalant.

"Nice to finally meet you Mr. & Mrs. Lair, Hale, Lin, Collins, Cook."

"How do you know us?" Mr. Collins asked while shaking Kandor's hand.

"Well your daughters won't quit complaining about the fact that it is unfair that they save the world and still get grounded by you." Kandor said smiling.

"I'm the janitor and driver of the magical school bus by the way."

"Oh… Well nice to meet you." Mrs. Lin said.

"Kandor please tell me that our students aren't here." Will said.

"Nope it's just me and We." Kandor said.

"By the way the Oracle is waiting for you."

"Th..The Oracle?" Mr. Collins said.

"Great I really need to ask her about some things." Will said and started walking.

"Are you coming?" Irma said while walking towards Will.

The rest of the group walked after them while being amazed of the infinite dimension in which they were.

They looked in awe around them when they entered the fortress.

(They as in everyone except for W.I.T.C.H., Matt, Orube, Himerish, Elyon and Kandor)

Suddenly they saw a person standing in front of a door.

"Oh No! Not him." Irma moaned when she recognized him as the expert of traditions, Berk.

And he was standing ready with 5 robes.

"Put on those robes girls you know that it is tradition." Berk said highly.

"And why aren't you in Guardian form? Never mind I don't want to know."

"Who's he?" Steven whispered at Matt.

"He's the expert on traditions here in Candracar." Matt whispered back.

"But he is also known as the greatest pain in the butt of Candracar." Irma whispered to the rest.

Everyone was smiling at this.

"I wonder why Grandma had him summoned." Hay-Lin whispered to Will".

"Don't know." Will whispered back at Hay-Lin while putting on her own robe.

"Please tell us honorable Berk. Why are you here?"

"That, young lady, is none of your concern." Berk answered briskly.

"What an ill-mannered jerk." Mrs. Lair said under her breath.

"Please honorable Berk, just out of curiosity why are you here? Seeing that the Oracle isn't really one who likes traditions." Himerish said.

"Well the Oracle didn't summon me. But it's only normal that I guide the new Goddesses into the traditions." Berk said highly.

"Goddesses? What are you talking about?" Irma said but Berk ignored her.

"If we're really goddesses than we have the right to punish him, right?" Irma whispered with an evil smile.

"Or he's just a deluded old turtle." Cornelia whispered back.

"Cornelia!" Mrs. Hale said.

But before anything else could be said Berk started to hand out other robes to the rest of the group.

"You'll have to wear this. It's tradition." He said.

After everyone was ready and waiting before the door Berk said:

"You have to blow your nose."

"Why?" Mr. Hale asked.

"It's tradition." Berk said.

And while everyone was making a lot of noise by blowing their nose Berk added: "You have to blow them quietly."

He opened the doors and while everyone wanted to walk inside Berk commanded them to walk in a line with the Guardians in front.

"Look at your toes and don't raise your head. That's tradition." He said.

They heard a falling noise and they saw that Irma had tripped.

"As I told you before when I can't see where I'm going, I trip! That's tradition!" Irma said angrily.

The others were giggling about Irma's remark and even the parents and Himerish cracked a smile.

"Well Guardian you know what to do." Berk said to Will when everybody was lined before a high throne.

*It's weird for Grandma to do this.* Hay-Lin said telepathically.

* Yeah, maybe she is just kidding. At least I hope so. I don't want this everytime we visit Candracar.* Irma said telepathically.

*Yes, if this is going to happen every time we visit Candracar then I'm going to start a rebellion* Will added smiling.

The girls giggled when Berk started to talk.

"Honored Oracle.

We are gathered here in the Hall of Guidance so that your magnificent and brightly shining wisdom shall enlighten our dark and clouded minds." Berk said formally.

"I will gladly fulfill your wishes, my subordinates" Said a voice from the throne but you could hear a slight hint of a laugh.

The parents looked up in the hope to see a glance of the Oracle but her face was well hidden in the shadows.

"What kind of fear is it that dwells in your heart?" Berk said to the Guardians.

"Well the first pro…" Will said before being cut off by Berk.

"No, no, no! On your knees!" He said quietly.

*I swear that when I have the chance, I'll contact Taranee telepathically and ask her to set his robe on fire.* Will thought.

Right after she thought this the mark of fire started to light up.

Not only the mark on Will but also the one on Taranee.

Suddenly the robe of Berk caught fire.

"Aargh!" He screamed.

"Water! I need WATER!"

"Whatever you say dude." Irma said with a smile and created a flood especially for him.

He got drained but at least his robe wasn't on fire anymore.

*Thanks Tara* Will said telepathically.

*I didn't do a thing!* Taranee said.

"Taranee that wasn't nice! Apologize immediately!" Mrs. Cook said even though she was smiling.

"I didn't do it!" Taranee said.

"But you're the only one who controls fire." Peter said.

"Not necessarily." The Oracle said.

Slowly the Oracle came down from her throne.

When everyone could get a good look at the Oracle Mr. Lin said:

"NOW I now I'm dreaming. And that this is a nightmare!"

"I thought that I rose you to be nice towards old people, especially towards your mother." Yan-Lin said with a smile.

"Hey Grandma!" Hay-Lin said gladly while hugging her Grandma.

"Dude… Is she allowed to do that?" Eric whispered to Matt.

"Well of course, why wouldn't she? She is my granddaughter after all." Yan-Lin said to a quite shocked Eric.

"H-H-How..?" was the only thing Mrs. Lin could utter before she fainted.

"Mom!"

Hay-Lin hurried over to her mother's side.

"Hay-Lin, take her with you to the gardens. There we can sit and talk at peace." Yan-Lin said.

"That mother of yours always worried about these little things."

After W.I.T.C.H. and co. removed the robes Hay-Lin hurried to her mother.

She can never do that alone, Eric thought because it was a fact known to men that Hay-Lin was as strong as a four year old child.

But just when he wanted to walk towards her to help her his mouth fell open of surprise.

Hay-Lin lifted her mother as if it was a feather.

"Hay…Hay-Lin how?" Eric stuttered when suddenly a hand came on his shoulder.

"Everything will be explained in due time" Yan-Lin said and guided Eric towards the Shining Hills of Leer Alnitak.

"Wow!" Everyone said.

"Excuse me Oracle, but if those people want to enter the Hills they should…" a man in white robe said before Yan-Lin interrupted him.

"Let me remind you that, if they all would like to stay and eat, there will be a lot of filthy pots, pans and dishes?"

"Forget what I said." The man said quickly.

The company walked further until they came at a nice tree.

When everyone sat down beneath the tree Lillian couldn't hold herself and asked: "You're dead right? Mommy said you died two years ago."

"Lillian!" Mrs. Hale said.

"Yes, Lillian. I'm as dead as a dodo bird." Yan-Lin said while Mrs. Lin awoke.

"MOM!" Hay-Lin said happily while hugging her mother.

"But if you're dead… Does that mean that we're also dead?" Steven said shocked.

"Nope you're still alive." Yan-Lin said happily.

"But..But how?" Mr. Lair said before being interrupted by his daughter.

"That can wait till later.

There is something more important.

Such as why did we see Berk?

And why the crazy ass tattoos and the freaky prophecy?"

"Irma it isn't polite to interrupt your father." Yan-Lin said.

"Yeah sorry about that." Irma said apologetically to her father.

"First things first." Yan-Lin said while clapping her hands.

"I believe you want to know why you're here and how it is possible that I'm here too.

It's really simple. When I was at the age of 15 I was a Guardian myself. Not as good as my little Hay-Lin is but still… I served Candracar during my life on Earth and when I died, I had the opportunity to come to Candracar and live here."

Yan-Lin said with a smile.

"But why mother? Why didn't you want to go to heaven?" Mr. Lin said.

"Oh, heaven is overrated. All those people who are eating porridge with a golden spoon. Blargh. I never liked porridge to begin with."

Yan-Lin said with a smile while Lillian, Chris and William were laughing about the remark of Yan-Lin.

"And if I'm there than I couldn't speak to my little Hay-Lin when she finally figured out how to go to Candracar."

"Please. If someone hears me, let me awake from this horrible dream." Mr. Collins said.

"Dean relax. I hear you but I have to disappoint you. This is just as real as the magical powers of your son." Yan-Lin said.

"M-M-Magical powers of my son?" Mr. and Mrs. Collins said while looking at William.

"Oops… I forgot that you haven't told them about that yet." Yan-Lin said with played forgetfulness.

"Uh.. Yeah… Well Mom, dad. William is magical too." Will said shyly while turning as red as her hair.

"HAHA… Nice joke… William can't be magical.

He just can't.

He never used it in front of us." Mrs. Collins said.

"That's only because I told him not to." Will said.

"William show them something of your magic."

William looked puzzled at his big sister.

Every time he wanted to use his magic his sister stopped him and now she wants him to show it?

"See? He doesn't know what you're talkin…" Mr. Collins said before William started talking.

"Will sure?" He asked his big sis.

"Yep conjure something up. Anything you like." Will said with a smile.

"Anything?" William said with his eyes as big as oranges.

"Anything." Will said.

"Iion!" William cried happily. (Even after the first time he learnt the word lion he isn't capable of saying it right.)

"No! Not a lion!" Will cried but it was too late.

William had created a lion out of thin air and the lion wasn't too happy about that.

"William! You know you can't control a lion! Your magic isn't yet strong enough!" Will said while watching the lion.

"Can't you do something?" Mrs. Cook said terrified.

"Of course I'll just make it disappear." Irma said.

But before Irma made a hand sign Yan-Lin stopped her.

"No." She said.

"Look."

And everyone looked at the lion.

While everyone was panicking Will and William slowly walked to the lion.

As if they were in trance.

When they stood in front of the lion they started petting him and lion started purring like it was a kitten.

"Will?" Taranee said in uncertainty to her friend and walked towards her.

The lion let out a roar and wanted to attack Taranee when suddenly they heard a voice.

"No. She is my friend. Don't attack her." A raspy voice said.

The lion turned to see Will standing with a faint pink glow in her eyes and a glowing sign on her stomach.

It bowed to Will and walked up to Taranee and licking her hand.

"Will?" Mrs. Collins said.

"Well I think that this was enough." Yan-Lin said and with a flick of her hands the lion disappeared.

"What…What just happened?" Irma asked in astonishment.

"Yeah… I thought William couldn't control a lion with his magic." Cornelia said.

"Oh but that wasn't William. He just followed Will." Yan-Lin said with a smile.

"Then who controlled the lion?" Mr. Lair asked.

"Will." Yan-Lin said simply.

"Will? But I thought that animals were empathic to you. Not that they obeyed you." Matt said to Will.

"It couldn't be Will." Cornelia said.

"Will doesn't have a raspy voice."

"Well that depends on the animal." Yan-Lin said.

"Watch."

With that Yan-Lin waved with her and suddenly a clan of wolfs were surrounding the group.

"Now watch Will." Yan-Lin said.

Everyone's attention, even though they wanted to watch the wolfs, turned to Will.

Will looked like she was in a trance again.

Her eyes were faintly glowing pink just like her sign on her stomach.

Just when a wolf wanted to jump Will spoke.

But her voice wasn't the same.

It was more like a bark.

"Stop! None of you are allowed to attack them." She said.

The wolfs growled but the lay down as well-trained dogs.

"See?" Yan-Lin said while making the wolfs disappear.

"How?" was the only thing Steven said while turning to Will.

"Well… I don't know." Will said.

"This never happened before."

"Maybe it's because of our powers!" Cornelia said.

When everyone looked at her she explained.

"Remember? When Luba was on Earth and you let Napoleon walk towards you. You told me that you could communicate with animals as well as I could with plants. Well I control the plants so maybe… you can now control the animals." Cornelia said.

"Wow…. That… is … so… COOL!" Irma said to Will while jumping up and down.

"Yes that is cool." Matt said smiling.

"Well now we found out about another shocking discovery can someone please tell me why we're here?" Mr. Lair said while getting impatient.

"Of course." Yan-Lin replied.

"You're here because I wanted to."

"And why?" Mrs. Lin asked.

"To answer a couple of questions." Yan-Lin said.

"Okay… Why are our girls Guardians and what exactly does that mean?" Mrs. Cook asked.

"They were chosen by fate and the Heart of Candracar." Yan-Lin said.

"Being a Guardian means that you'll obey Candracar and fight to protect the balance of good and evil.

Even if it costs your own life."

"And what is the Heart of Candracar?" Mr. Lair asked.

"The Heart of Candracar is an amulet which holds the powers of Water, Earth, Fire and Air.

It self generates the power of the element Energy.

Originally came from the Nymph Xin Ying."

"Why were we kept in the dark?" Mrs. Lin asked.

"Because… We didn't want you to worry about us." Taranee said quickly.

"Yes… and can you imagine how stupid it will sound if we said: Mom I'm going to round up the girls.

And then you would say: What for? Doing homework?

And then I'll say: No we have to fight off some baddies of Metamoor.

Then you'll go like this: Can't it wait for a day?

And I go: Yeah, but you know if we don't stop it then evil will take over, Total apocalypse.

Then you'll go: Okay but when you're home finish your biology.

Imagine! It would be so ridiculous!" Will said while everyone was laughing at the image of it.

"hahaha. Yeah, well. Where did those marks/tattoos come from?" Mrs. Collins said.

"I mean, can't you cover them up with magic?"

"No, no they can't" Yan-Lin said simply.

"Why not?" Mr. Collins asked confused.

"Well, the tattoo's are a part of them.

A part which was hidden with a seal.

The seal broke when the dragons made contact with them." Yan-Lin said in a matter of fact kinda way.

"And why was there a seal on our girls? And when was it put there?" Mr. Cook said frowning.

"The seal was there since their birth." Yan-Lin explained.

"The seal was supposed to keep their powers in check."

"Our powers in check?" Will said confused.

"What do you mean? I've never had powers before I became a Guardian."

"That's what you think." Yan-Lin said while waving her hand in the air.

A green sort of circle appeared in the air.

The parents, siblings and boyfriends retreated with shock while the W.I.T.C.H. girls, Elyon, Himerish, Orube and Matt were looking confused.

"Wh-What's that?" Mr. Lin asked his mother.

"With this little thing I'm able to see the past and present. I use it to watch over the worlds" Yan-Lin said.

"Well let's take a look at an event from the past."

Yan-Lin waved her hand and everyone looked at a little girl from around 5-years old with red hair.

She was holding her mother's hand and wasn't looking really happy.

"Th-That's me!" Will said in amazement.

"But I can't remember that place…"

Susan Collins on the other hand was looking in shock.

She recognized that place and wasn't happy in seeing it again.

Everyone watched the little girl in the green 'veil'.

"Mommy I don't wanna!" The little Will cried to her mother.

"Will it's for your own good. I don't want you to be beat up again by a bully." Will's mother said.

"That happened once!" Will said.

"Yes it happened one time to many!" Mrs. Vandom said sternly. (Yes this was before she married Dean Collins)

"Well I don't want to go learn how to fight! It's for boys!" Will said stubbornly.

"Too late now let's go!" Mrs. Vandom said while pulling the young Will into a dojo.

"Ah, you must be Mrs. Vandom." A man said with a big cheesy smile.

"Yes, and you must Mister Kenta Matsudaira." Mrs. Vandom said.

"Please call me Sensei Matsudaira." Kenta Matsudaira said.

"You have a funny name." Will said while smiling at the man.

"And this must be Will." Matsudaira said with a look of hatred.

"Yes, I want to sign her up for your lessons." Mrs. Vandom said.

"That's fine, but then you'll have to sign a contract.

Will has to stay and train here for a full year and parents aren't allowed to attend the trainings." Matsudaira said with an evil smile on his face.

Suddenly the image blurred and they again saw a crying Will.

"I don't wanna go!" She cried.

"He's mean! He hits us with a whip! And only the girls!"

"Don't be such a baby." Her mother said sternly.

"If that was true then I would have seen scars or blood."

"I HATE you!" Will screamed while running towards the dojo.

Susan Vandom was looking in shock at her little girl.

'_What's wrong with her?'_ she thought.

The image blurred again and they were looking through what seemed like a crack in the door.

There they saw a little girl with red hair undressing herself to take a shower.

"He's so mean" she mumbled.

"He always hits me even if I'm right."

Then everyone was looking in shock at the girl's back.

It was covered in blood.

But then they saw something more shocking.

The wounds started to heal while little Will was looking at her wounds.

"That should do it… I don't want mom to worry." She muttered.

The image blurred again.

Now they were looking at a dozen of parents with a pissed look on their face.

"We're coming to take our children from your school!

This is child abuse!"

"Please, please. I don't know what you're talking about." Matsudaira said.

"I don't hit my students. But if you don't trust me, then you can come and watch the next lesson."

The image blurred again.

"How many times is this going to happen?" Irma asked irritated.

"I can't help it that there are so many things that aren't related to this are in between events." Yan-Lin said.

Now they were looking at a dojo.

"Class as you can see your parents are here." Sensei Matsudaira said.

"But that doesn't mean that you don't have to do your best."

He then grabbed his whip.

"Run in a circle!" He commanded while whipping the floor.

At an instant all the children were running, terrified for the fact that the whip would hit them if they were to slow.

The parents were looking in shock of what happened.

"Vandom you're running too fast!" Matsudaira said with evil pleasure.

And he whipped Will.

Will started to run slower.

"Vandom now you're running too slow!" Matsudaira said while he whipped Will again.

"You pig!" Mrs. Vandom screeched at Matsudaira.

"You said that you weren't hitting your students!"

"That's right. I'm not hitting all of my students." Matsudaira said with a smirk.

Mrs. Vandom walked over to Matsudaira and tried to take the whip out of his hands but she got hit in her face by him.

"Susan!"

"Mom!"

Mr. Vandom and Will cried.

All the students stopped running and Will and Mr. Vandom ran over to Mrs. Vandom.

"Who said you could stop running?" Matsudaira bellowed.

"And you… Who told you to come over here?" He said to Will.

"You hit my mommy!" Will shouted at him looking angry.

The parents were all standing and protecting their children.

"You little witch. Get back to your post!" Matsudaira said to Will.

"No! You're mean and you hurt my mother!" Will screamed at him.

"If you ever hurt her again then…"

"Then what? You're going to cry all over me?" Matsudaira said sarcastically.

"Get real kid. You're light years away to even lay a finger on me!"

"I will sue you! How dare you to do this to my wife and child!" Mr. Vandom said.

"Oh no! Now I'm scared." Matsudaira said with played fear.

"You don't have any prove. If anyone dares to tell about this I will personally come and beat you."

Mr. Vandom couldn't stand it any longer and hit Matsudaira in his face.

"Oh so you think you can fight me? The master of the 4 elemental styles?" He said mockingly.

"Well come and get me!"

Tony Vandom tried to punch him again but Matsudaira acted quick.

"Earth Style!" he shouted and he threw Mr. Vandom over the floor.

Another man tried to hit Matsudaira but he was blocked by a vicious attack of him.

"Fire Style!" Matsudaira shouted.

Mr. Vandom tried a kick but Matsudaira took his attack over and let him fall really hard.

"Water Style!"

Mr. Vandom stood up and glared at Matsudaira. Then he started to punch at a high speed but Matsudaira evaded them all and them gave Mr. Vandom an uppercut.

"Air Style!"

"Dad!"

"Tony!"

Susan hurried over to her husband while Will just stood there shaking.

"Tony, baby, are you alright?" Susan asked with tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm fine Sue." Mr. Vandom said while coughing up some blood.

"HAHAHAHA! This is what happens when you think that you're a match for me." Matsudaira said victorious.

"You hurt my family" Will muttered.

"Sorry kid didn't catch that." Matsudaira said smiling.

"YOU HURT MY FAMILY!" Will shouted while still looking at the ground and shaking.

"Yes and what are going to do about it?"

"I-I-I'll KILL you!" Will said while looking up at Matsudaira.

Everyone was gasping, not only the people in the greenish 'veil' but also the people looking at it.

The little Will looked at Matsudaira with a killing gaze but also her eye color wasn't brown anymore.

It was bright pink.

"Sure…" Matsudaira said with fake confidence.

But before he could say anything Will took action.

She ran up to him with an amazing speed.

Then she punched him in the stomach and he flew a couple of meters away.

"Wh-How?" Mrs. Vandom stammered.

But Will wasn't finished just yet.

"This is just the beginning." She said angrily.

The lights of the dojo started to flicker and the children were clutching their parents in fear.

She run over to Matsudaira and kicked him where ever she could.

Matsudaira got hold off Will and threw her through the air but Will made a back-flip and landed perfectly before returning to the beating.

Matsudaira tried to hold off Will and to counter but the only thing he could do was to defend himself for the attacks of Will.

While bleeding Matsudaira started to beg.

"Please, let me live. I'll go away and never return." He wailed.

"Fine. But I never want to see you again!" Will said.

Matsudaira looked at how Will turned and he grabbed his whip.

He slashed his whip at Will but before it would hit her she caught the whip with her bare hand.

Then she pulled and Matsudaira had let go of the whip or else he would be pulled with it.

Then she crushed the whip with her hands.

"GO!" She screamed without turning around.

Matsudaira ran away with a look of fright but before he closed the door he said: "I will have my revenge. You'll pay for this Will Vandom!"

Then he closed the door and Will fainted.

_Returning to reality_

Everyone who was staring at the green 'veil' now stared at Will.

Will was looking totally shocked at what she had seen.

"D-Did I really do that?" She asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, but after you awoke from your fainting spell you couldn't remember a thing." Mrs. Collins said.

"Wow Will and here I thought you were already badass. Never knew that you were this badass when you were 5!" Irma said.

"Why can't I remember this?" Will asked.

"It's because you used your hidden powers too soon, Will." Yan-Lin said.

"The others also do not remember things that happened when they used their powers."

"Sorry, but if that's true what you say then what happened to us?" Taranee said.

"Well I could show you…" Yan-Lin said.

"No, No that's alright. You can tell us… I really don't want to see what I did…" Irma said.

"Okay, well let me think." Yan-Lin said.

"Well, Taranee and Cornelia you have found those memories."

"Really?" Taranee and Cornelia said in unison.

"Yes. When Dark Mother was threatening your life you summoned a meteor to crash into the house to save your life, Taranee." Yan-Lin said with a smile.

"I did that?" Taranee asked in amazement.

"I thought it was just a coincidence!"

"No, that was you." Yan-Lin said.

"And you, Cornelia, you used the little stones to bring you back to your family.

But you knew this already, right?"

Cornelia just nodded although she was still looking surprised.

"And me?" Irma asked.

"Well, I think it happened on the night your mother died." Yan-Lin said with a sad look at Irma.

"W-What happened? I-I didn't kill her? Please tell me!" Irma said with her eyes full off tears.

"No, There was a fire that burnt down a house of friends of yours.

You were inside when the fire started and your mother didn't want to wait for the fire department to arrive.

She ran inside the house looking for you and got burnt.

She found you.

You saw that your mother was in pain and you started to cry.

And when the first tear fell all the water in the house started to extinguish the fire.

Well the fire department were flabbergasted.

But your mother was too badly burnt and died later on in the hospital."

Yan-Lin explained with a said smile.

"Wow…" everyone said.

Irma smiled even though you could see tears welling up.

Then the other W.I.T.C.H. girls started to embrace Irma.

"It's okay Irma. It wasn't your fault." Hay-Lin said.

"Th-Thanks guys." Irma said while whipping away the tears.

"Uhm… grandma what did I do when I was little?" Hay-Lin asked.

"Well you were always very artistic for a little kid.

But the only time you showed your powers was when you had a cold."

Yan-Lin said with a smile.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well every time you had to sneeze I had to put everything back in place." Yan-Lin said.

"All the fragile stuff your parents owned was never in the same room as you.

Because if you sneezed it would be destroyed at an instant."

The girls had to laugh about this fact.

"It's not funny!" Hay-Lin said.

"Well at least you stopped doing that." Irma said.

"Imagine if you would do that in math class! You would blow Horseface Horseberg right out of the classroom!"

"Enough with the laughs please. I'm not finished." Yan-Lin said.

"Finished about what, grandma?" Hay-Lin said.

"Your tattoo's have an extra meaning." Yan-Lin said.

"Remember when Berk's robe went on fire?

That wasn't Taranee's doing."

"See! I told you!" Taranee said.

"But who did?" She asked then in shock.

"Will." Yan-Lin said simply.

"Will?" everyone said and turning to Will.

"Me?" Will said.

"How should I be able to do that?"

"The tattoos, Will, and the Heart." Yan-Lin said.

"Let me explain.

The original plan was that you only got one sign, your own.

But when your heart was obliterated the Heart of Candracar filled up that spot.

With that you got the other elemental powers also.

But when you use another element like fire, your energy gets drained more quickly.

Well in your case you'll notice when you use it for a long time but still.

The other four elements are also weaker then when the others use them.

And when you use another element then that sign will light up, on you and on the one of that element."

"So were useless?" Irma said.

"No, no! As I said Will will get her energy drained quickly if she uses another element. Besides she will need training.

When she set Berk's robe on fire she only thought about doing it."

Yan-Lin said.

"So I expect you to practice!"

"Yeah! More homework." Will said with a smirk.

"And now it's time for you to go home." Yan-Lin said.

"But we want to ask you more!" Mr. Lin said.

"Maybe next time."Yan-Lin said.

The girls transformed so that they could transport them all away.

"Those are real wings!" Mrs. Vandom said.

"Well yes… You already saw us in our Guardian form." Irma said.

"Well we were still hoping that this was a dream." Mr. Lair said.

'Well though luck. It's real." Taranee said.

"How could you still think that?" Cornelia asked amazed.

"Well it's just so unreal!" Mrs. Hale said.

"Oh Corny, don't be harsh on them. You had also problems with accepting this whole magic thing." Irma said grinning.

"I'm not talking to you anymore." Cornelia said and turned her back to Irma.

"Fine." Irma replied.

"And you guys save our world? Somehow I find that really hard to believe." Eric said with a smile.

"Listen Eric we can always leave you here." Irma said.

"I'll be quiet." Eric said.

"O he's so cute when he does like that." Hay-Lin said to Eric and kissing him.

"Wow now that I notice. You all look older!" Peter said.

"Wow. No shit Sherlock!" Irma said sarcastically.

"Irma! Don't be so mean to Peter!" Cornelia said angrily.

"I thought you wouldn't talk anymore." Irma said sweetly.

"Girls! Let's go home." Will said trying to interrupt to fight.

"One last thing." Yan-Lin said.

"Will is born under a water star."

"What do you mean with that?" Mrs. Collins said.

"All will be explained due time." Yan-Lin said.

"I'm coming with you!" Elyon said.

"Bye guys." Himerish and Orube said.

And they teleported away.

"Well that was uhm… interesting." Steven said when they arrived at the Silver Dragon.

Then there was a silence.

"Yeah…. I wonder what's on TV?" Irma said trying to break the silence.

"Good evening, this is the 6-o'clock news.

I'm Dick Hoffman."

"And I'm Kate Star."

"There is a war going on in Afghanistan and…" Dick Hoffman said before being interrupted.

Someone else came into view and whispered something into the ears of Dick and Kate.

"Wow, that's absurd! That doesn't exist." Dick said to the guy.

"They filmed it on the spot." The guy said.

"Well okay. I want to see it as well." Kate said.

"Okay. Sorry people for the interruption. We just heard that there has been a big fight at Rewarm Lake." Dick said.

"Now you're wondering why that is so important.

Our reporter was at the place and he filmed the whole fight.

But his wasn't a normal fight. Apparently it was a magic fight." Kate said with a smile.

"Now we don't know if this is a sick joke or not but let's take a look at the film." Dick said.

Everyone was flabbergasted when they saw themselves at the news.

"Great! Now everyone knows!" Cornelia said angrily.

"Well it was obvious since the reporter started to ask us about everything, Corny." Irma said.

"I said don't call…"

"Shush! The reporter is talking again." Eric hissed while interrupting Cornelia.

"Wow… Ok I'm convinced. And tomorrow we will have an exclusive interview with these so called Guardians." Dick said.

"And now other topics, a terrorist blew himself up in a shopping area in Pakistan." Kate continued.

"Speaking of which." Taranee said.

"What was written on that piece of paper you gave that reporter?"

"Oh just the address of our school." Will said.

"Why?"

"Well I thought that, that would be the best place to start explaining." Will said looking obvious.

"Elyon, are you going to school tomorrow?" Mrs. Hale asked.

"Uhmm… Well I've been absent for 2 years, but they've seen me on the news so I think that I don't have a choice." Elyon said with a fake smile.

"WAIT! It just hit me! Tomorrow is school!" Irma said in true terror.

"I'm already dreading this whole situation!"

The others laughed at Irma's remark but W.I.T.C.H. was thinking the same thing.

How will their school react about this?

_**So what do you think? Too much Will? Too less any other W.I.T.C.H.?**_

_**I tried to put a lot of humor in this… Hope it worked!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**How will the school react about the fact that there are 5 girls with magical powers? How will their other friends react?**_

_**Find out in the next Chapter. =D**_


	6. Chapter 6 A normal day

**Chapter 6: A normal day.**

"Hay-Lin! Come out of your closet right now!" Mrs. Lin screamed to her daughter.

"NO! Everyone at school knows about us! I'm not going!" Hay-Lin screamed back.

"You've got to! And you must also eat!" Mrs. Lin screamed.

This similar scene also happened at the other W.I.T.C.H.'s residence.

Except maybe at Will's.

"Good morning honey." Mrs. Collins said when Will walked sleepily and half dressed into the kitchen.

"Morring." Will said sleepily.

"Are you ready for school?" Mrs. Collins asked while feeding William.

"Only other clothes" Will mumbled back before she started with her breakfast.

"That's not what I meant." Mrs. Collins said with a smile.

"I meant are you r…"

She was interrupted by Dean who just came in.

"Look at the paper!" he said.

Then he held the paper in plain sight so that everyone could see the front page.

There were pictures of W.I.T.C.H. all over the front page with the sentence: MAGIC. FANTASY OR REAL?

When Will saw the page, she spat out her cornflakes and ran back to her room.

They heard a door locking.

"Will? What are you doing?" Mrs. Collins asked.

"I'm NOT going to school today!" Will screamed.

"Tell them I'm sick."

"I think that Miss Will is scared to go to school" James the fridge said in a concerned voice.

"uhh.. Yeah thanks James." Mr. Collins said with a weird look at George.

Ever since they came home all the appliances started talking.

But not only to Will.

Billy the TV was always in quarrel with William because he disgusted the baby cartoons.

Ed (Will's cell) and Mrs. Collins were always discussing what to do with Will.

And when Will was asleep Mr. Collins could swear that he heard her printer and computer fight.

*This is too much* he thought.

*If Will hadn't warned us then I would probably be dead by the shock of having our appliances talk.*

"Wilhelmina Vandom!" Mrs. Collins screamed to the door.

"Come out of your room right now!"

"NO! I won't!" Will screamed back.

"And don't call me Wilhelmina!"

With that the lights started to flicker.

"Uhmm hun. It would be a nice idea to not make Will angry." Mr. Collins said with a little bit of fear.

"Fine." Mrs. Collins said.

"You've got 10 minutes to get out of your room."

Then she walked back to the table.

*Why can't they just forget the whole thing?* Will thought.

*Girls can you hear me?*

*Yes.* Will heard.

*Irma reporting for duty!*

*Funny… Hilarious…Seriously.* Cornelia commented.

*Okay… What are you guys doing?* Will said telepathically.

*I…uhh… I locked myself in my closet.* Hay-Lin said.

*Again? Hay-Hay this isn't the first day of school.* Irma said.

*STFU…(She uses the abbreviation) What are you guys doing?* Hay-Lin said.

*Hiding under my bed…* Irma said but she sounded embarrassed.

*Uhmm… I locked myself in my room.* Will said.

*Locked myself in the bathroom.* Taranee said.

*Locked inside my room.* Cornelia said briskly.

*!*

Everyone was silent when they heard Will laughing.

They had the feeling that she didn't only do that mentally but also for real.

*Uhmm Will? Wh are you laughing?* Taranee said unsure.

*It-It's just… We've fought a lot of monsters… We've stared death in the eyes and we're still scared about what people might think of us.*

*Yeah… It sounds stupid if you think about it!* Irma said.

*Okay let's drop this drama. We see each other at school and we'll survive together.* Cornelia proposed.

*Okay… Wish me luck!* Hay-Lin said before the girls ended their connection.

After a lot ado at their homes the W.I.T.C.H. girls had finally made it at school.

"Are you girls ready?" Irma said with a nervous smile on her face.

"Well this couldn't be possibly worse than being tortured by Phobos." Will muttered.

"I don't know…" Taranee said anxious.

"Well it's now or never!" Hay-Lin said gladly.

The girls walked up the courtyard of the school and all the children who were talking and laughing suddenly started to whisper and point at the girls.

"Wow I wish I had the powers of Earth now." Irma said under her breath.

"Why?" Cornelia said looking bewildered.

Irma wouldn't say something like that after that element changing 'incident'.

"Well than I could tear up a hole and jump in it."

"I thought you liked being the center of attention?" Hay-Lin said.

"Yes but this is different." Irma muttered back.

"I swear if someone comes with a stupid remark I'll electrify them!" Will muttered getting more and more depressive.

"Relax Will." Someone whispered in her ear.

"Matt!"

Will hugged him as if she missed him for years.

"Hey!" Matt said.

"uhh.. Will could you please lessen your grip? I'm choking."

"O sorry… Don't know my own strength" Will said blushing.

"So… let's go to class." Hay-Lin said when the bell rang.

The first lesson was History.

And guess who teaches that?

Yep, Mr. Collins.

"So class take your books and go to page number 132.

Today we're going to talk about the Renaissance." Mr. Collins said.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Courtney?" Mr. Collins said with a quite surprised look on his face.

"You were on TV last night and I'm wondering, why would you use so much special effects to get on the news?" Courtney said with a sly smile.

"What do you mean Courtney?" Cornelia said with an angry face.

"Well everyone saw that it was fake." Bess said helping Courtney.

"You know…. I – I Arrgh!" Cornelia said in anger.

"So you don't believe it?" Will said casually.

"No." The Grumpers said a matter of factly.

"Well that's your choice." Will said.

"Yeah.. But but…" Bess said looking stunned.

"And you'll have to enjoy your life as long as you can." Will said with a weird smile.

"Mr. Collins could we please start the lesson?" Will said while shocking even more people.

"Uh… yes sure." Mr. Collins said stunned.

The lesson went on as normal although Cornelia was looking a little worried at Will.

"What was that?" Cornelia asked when the bell rang.

"What?" Will said innocently.

"First you shut up the Grumpers without any trouble and then you said something about life with a weird smile."

"I did?" Will said looking confused.

"Yes!"

"Uh… Sorry Cornelia I can't remember the beginning of the lesson." Will said while trying to remember.

"Y-You don't?" Cornelia asked with disbelieve.

"Nope." Will said.

"Stop playing dumb, Will." Cornelia said while getting angry.

"Sorry I really can't remember a thing!"

"And if I did then it's nothing of your concern!" Will suddenly snapped.

Her eyes lit up a little.

"Will? What just happened?

And why did your eyes turn dark red?" Cornelia aid with concern.

"Red eyes? Don't know what you're talking about." Will said looking confused again.

Her eyes were their normal brown color again.

"And sorry that I snapped. I don't know what happened."

"It's okay." Cornelia said but in fact it wasn't okay at all.

*What's happening to Will?* Cornelia thought.

*I'm sure that I felt something evil from her just now.

But now it's gone.

Maybe I should talk to the others about it.*

The second lesson started but nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Break time.

The girls walked into the cafeteria and again everyone started to whisper and point at the girls.

"I really feel like killing one or two with my magic." Will muttered to Cornelia while looking at her.

Cornelia saw again the dark red color but just laughed when she saw Will smiling.

*This is going wrong* Cornelia thought.

"Hey girls, I have to go the bathroom.

See ya later." Will said while walking away.

The girls saw Will walking away just before Cornelia took the attention.

"Girls I have to tell you something." Cornelia said in a concerned whisper.

"About what?" Taranee asked.

"Will."

"Again?" Irma said with an irritated face.

"Remember the last time we thought something was wrong?

We got nearly fried!"

"Yes I know but this is different." Cornelia said with an angry glare at Irma.

"How different?" Hay-Lin asked in a concerned voice.

"Well… I sensed something evil from her this morning.

And just now it happened again and her eye color changed from brown to dark red.

Didn't you notice how 'evil' Will sounded when she said that stuff about killing someone?"

"Well now that you mention it… I thought I felt a little evil coming from Will's direction." Elyon said with a concerned look.

"All I say is that we need to watch Will and make sure that she's alright." Cornelia said right before they saw Will walking up to them.

"Did I miss anything?" Will asked in a casual tone.

"Well Uriah is eating from the garbage he found yesterday but nothing new." Irma said with a face with gross written al over it.

"Gross." Will replied.

Then the girls took a tray and started to stand in the queue.

The queue seemed to go quicker then normal.

Maybe because the students were afraid or didn't want to stand with freaks but the girls didn't notice this.

"Man I'm starving" Irma said while sitting down at their table.

"Tell us something new Irma." Cornelia said with a smirk.

"You know what you can do Corny? You can…" Irma said before being interrupted by a male voice.

"Sorry for interrupting you cupcake, but can I sit with you guys?"

"Martin?" Irma said with a flabbergasted expression.

"You want to sit with us?"

"Yes, why not?" another voice said but this time it was a feminine one.

"Sheila?" Taranee said startled.

"Hiya." Sheila said with a shy smile.

The girls looked glad when they saw that there were people who would still accept them as them.

"Hey you."

"Eric!"

"Luc!"

_**NOTE: I know in the comics Eric moved to Open Hill. **_

_**But let's say that he is on a vacation while also attending school. XD**_

"Mind if we sit down?" Sheila asked still being a little shy.

"Of course!" Will said happily.

Everyone started eating their lunch and made a couple of jokes.

"So… What are you guys going to do during your interview?" Martin asked.

"Whatta you mean?" Irma said.

"Well it's during our history lesson of Mister Collins." Martin said.

Irma sprayed out her drink all over Cornelia.

"Urgh thanks Irma. Very charming." Cornelia said angrily.

Irma waved her hand and the drops of liquor returned back to her glass while completely ignoring Cornelia.

"WHAT?" She screamed.

"How could you do that?" she asked Will.

"Well… Cornelia, Elyon and I have a free period then and Dean was there when it happened so… Why not?" Will said innocently.

"Yeah… Well I guess your right." Irma mumbled while returning to her drink.

There fell a silence.

An awkward one.

"So… Elyon… How is it to be a queen?" Martin asked trying to break the silence.

"Well I have to learn a lot." Elyon said in a matter of factly tone.

"But it's fun and I'm glad that I have Mrs. Rudol… I mean Galgheita."

"Wait did you just say Mrs. Rudolphs?" Martin said curious.

"N…" Elyon said before being interrupted by Will.

"Yes that's right." she said.

"How's that possible? I thought Mrs. Rudolphs was retired?" Eric said with a confused look.

"Yeah. Well she was originally the nurse of Elyon but she and two officers kidnapped her to save her from her evil brother and went through the Veil.

They took the identities of Elyon's parents and Mrs. Rudolphs." Will explained.

"Kidding right?" Eric said.

"And what's a veil?" Luc added.

"Long story short. Candracar, the guys who we're working for, made a veil to protect everything from the evil of Phobos, Elyon's evil brother." Irma said.

"Short but it had everything in it." Hay-Lin said with a smile.

"Yeah, Irma you know how to make a drama short don't you?" Taranee joked.

"C…Could you tell us a couple of your adventures?" Sheila asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Well… I guess we c" Taranee said before being interrupted by the bell.

"Maybe after school or tomorrow." Will said.

The day went on without any special events.

Finally the long awaited hour.

_1:00 PM_

"Hello.

I'm Mark Hoppman.

I'm the journalist send to interview you.

And this is Joe.

He does the filming, but you've seen him yesterday."

"Good for you but we have to wait for the others." Cornelia said in a cold tone.

"Wait a minute. Yesterday the reporter was female." Will said with a curious look.

"Yeah. Well she got ill." Mark said quickly.

"Really?" Will said skeptically.

"Hey guys!" Irma said while waving.

Cornelia turned around to greet the others but looked in terror that she saw the whole class following them.

"Irma why is everyone with you?" Cornelia hissed.

"Well we didn't got a choice." Irma said.

"It was this or detention. I bet that Collins want to get back on the television again." Hay-Lin said with a smile.

"What's with Will?" Taranee asked.

"Dunno." Cornelia answered.

"She's been looking this weird ever since the reporter arrived."

"May I ask you where you want to interview us?" Will said still looking suspicious.

"Uhm… we were thinking outside." Mark said nervously.

"And why were you here again? Just so that my friends know." Will said with a smirk.

"Well the reporter you saw yesterday became ill so I replaced her." Mark said with raised eyebrows.

*He lies!* Hay-Lin said.

"Liar!" Will said angrily.

"Who are you and what have you done with the previous reporter?"

Everyone looked in surprise at W.I.T.C.H.

"What… What do you mean?" Mark asked.

"You know what I mean.

For who do you work?" Will said angrily while the lights in the building started to flicker.

"Wh-What is she talking about, Mark?" Joe the cameraman asked.

"I don't know!" Mark said while freaking out.

*How is it possible that they found out that I lied?* he thought by himself.

"Well if you don't want to tell us then maybe someone else." Will said with a sly smile.

"Who?" Mark said becoming more and more anxious.

"Mike? Cam? Do you know who this man is?" Will asked.

Everybody was wondering who this Mike and Cam were when they heard a high pitched voice.

And the voice came from the microphone.

"Sure I know who he is yo!" Mike the microphone answered.

Mark let the microphone fall out of shock but Hay-Lin caught it in time.

"We were there when it happen' weren we Cam?" Mike said.

"We sure were." Cam the camera said in a low, male voice.

Joe almost let Cam fall but was in time to keep him up.

"You can talk?" Joe said in shock.

"Yep but that is thanks to lady Will." Cam answered.

"So what's it, Mike?" Will asked.

"You're recording this aren ya Cam?" Mike said before starting his statement.

" Of course. I've been recording since we came in ranch of lady Will." Cam stated.

"Perfect!" Mike replied.

"Well jus when we went into this building we were bein call' to the principal's office, yo.

And befor we went inside the office Joe had to stay ou'side.

Then Kel and I came in. Kelly is the girl who usually talks, got tied up to a chair and befor she coud scream for help she got something in her mouth.

Then this guy came and took me up.

I saw tha' a fat lady with a gigantic white beehive as haircut was tied up as well.

Then a other guy said: "Remember Jack, get to know all of their secrets.

And you will introduce yourself as Mark Hoppman."

Then Bill walked outside and then he said to Joe that Kel became unwell when she heard the noise that she was promoted and that he would replace her.

That's how it happen yo!" Mike said.

"So Jack." Cornelia said with an angry glare.

"You've kidnapped our principal and a journalist to get to know all of our secrets?"

But before anyone could act Jack had already taken his gun.

"I actually hoped that this could go smoothly but I was mistaken." Jack said with a snare.

"I'm Jack Jacobs, FBI agent.

Now I have a proposition for you.

You're going to work for the American government. You'll obey every order and with you we can finally take over the world."

"Dude… Why do you think we accept?" Irma asked in disbelieve.

"If you don't I'll kill everyone." Jack said simply.

The students crawled together in fear and Joe was still filming but the W.I.T.C.H. girls were just standing like it was normal.

"You think this is the first time we hear such a proposition?" Taranee asked dryly.

"Well…" Jack said feeling stupid.

"Well here is our answer." Will said.

"The only one who we obey is the Oracle of Candracar. So the government can put their head in the toilet and flush!"

"I really hoped you didn't say that." Jack said while preparing his gun.

"Now you're going to die."

But Will just said: "Quintessence" in a bored tone.

The gun shot out of Jack's hands and turned so that if it shot the bullet would go towards Jack.

"Jack you've got a choice." Will said with a grin.

"Run away or get shot."

Jack didn't have to think about it twice.

He turned around and started running while screaming: "You've made a HUGE mistake!"

The gun suddenly shot and the bullet hit the ground just behind Jack's feet which made Jack run even harder.

"Oops." Will said innocently while turning around and again everyone could see dark red eyes.

"Now let's rescue Principal Knickerbocker and Kelly."

After crushing the door with magic, because it was locked from the inside, the girls saved Knickerbocker and Kelly.

"Everything alright Mrs. Knickerbocker?" Taranee asked.

"Yes, Yes. Thank you Taranee.

But how did you know that I was tied up?" Mrs. Knickerbocker asked.

"The microphone told us." Will answered simply.

"The mi-microphone?" Kelly asked back in disbelieve.

"Yes here he is." Hay-Lin said while giving Mike back.

"Kel! I missed you! I was so worried!

It's a good thing that Will babe let us speak or else you woul be still here tied up an all." Mike said. 

"A little respect please." Will said with a sad voice.

"Sorry babe." Mike said.

"Okay… Are you going to talk forever now?" Kelly asked.

"Yep. Till Will undones the spell we'll speak foreva!" Mike said in a glad tone.

Kelly looked begging at Will who immediately got the hint.

Will waved with her hand and Mike became silent again.

"So shall we start with the interview?" Hay-Lin said in a cheery voice.

"Yes, yes of course." Kelly said.

"Shall we go outside?"

Everyone followed Kelly outside and sat in the courtyard.

"So… Let's start!" Kelly said cheerfully.

"Welcome people to the exclusive interview with the Guardians.

I'm Kelly Parker and I'm here at Sheffield Institute were the girls are attending school like every normal kid.

I'm sitting here with Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Will Vandom, Irma Lair and Hay-Lin.

Girls can you explain to us, what is W.I.T.C.H.?"

"Well Kelly, W.I.T.C.H. is nothing more than an acronym." Irma said.

"Our little Hay-Hay made it up.

It stands for Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay-Lin."

"Okay next question. Why did you want to become Guardians?"

"Well that's the whole point… We never wanted this." Cornelia said.

"Why not?"

"Well do you want to risk your life for the Earth with magical powers while having to fight your best friend and maybe killing people in the progress?" Cornelia asked coolly.

"C'mon Corny. Elyon isn't evil anymore and we killed well counted four people if you count the time that Phobos jumped into the endless void of Candracar." Irma said.

"Who's Phobos?" Kelly asked.

"My blood related brother." Elyon answered.

"You're Elyon right? I heard those guys from yesterday call you a queen.

Care to explain?"

"Well I was originally born on the planet Metamoor.

A beautiful planet, but my brother killed our parents to have the power in Metamoor.

He wanted my powers because in Metamoor the female line has strong magical powers. I'm also known as the Light of Meridian.

I was kidnapped by my nurse and two generals who brought me to Earth and took on human appearances.

I was brought up like a normal girl but then I met a guy.

His name was Cedric and he was a servant of my brother.

He told me about the real me and I believed him the moment I set foot in Metamoor.

He told me that the Guardians were enemies and that they had to be destroyed but I didn't want to believe that because they were/are my friends.

The girls later on convinced me that my brother was evil and he showed it too.

We defeated him and I got the crown of Metamoor."

"Wow. But let's get back to the topic.

What's the actual job of the Guardians?" Kelly asked.

"Uhm. Good question." Taranee said.

"Normally we get our missions from Candracar but I think that we just have to protect all the dimensions which are being watched by Candracar."

"Are there many?"

"Yes. Definitely yes." Irma said while thinking back.

"Now a real big question.

Will how were you able to come back to life?" Kelly asked.

"Well you've seen the dragons and the glowing crystal?" Will asked.

"Well yes." Kelly answered.

"That glowing crystal is called the Heart of Candracar.

I was once it's Keeper before we got stronger powers but now it's inside me and replacing my real heart." Will said simply.

"What is the Heart of Candracar and what's a Keeper?" Kelly asked.

"The Heart of Candracar unites and magnifies the elemental powers.

It allowed us to transform into our Guardian selves.

The Keeper is the one who holds the Heart and is functioning as the group's leader." Will explained.

"Could you show us your Guardian versions again?" Kelly asked.

The girls looked at each other a little awkward but then shrugged.

"Why not?" Irma said.

And with that the girls transformed.

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Air!"

"Earth!"

"And the Energy that unites them! W.I.T.C.H.!"

And there they stood.

"Wow!" the class uttered.

"You look older." Said a girl.

"And you look stronger too." a boy said.

"Are those real wings?" another girl asked.

The girls figured out that showing them would be better then telling them so they took off.

"Wow!"

The girls were flying a couple of rounds until Will and Hay-Lin suddenly stopped in mid air.

"What's wrong?" Irma asked while doing a summersault.

"Something's coming." Will muttered.

"It sounds like heavy cars and a lot of marching." Hay-Lin said looking grim.

"Land now!" Will ordered.

Immediately the girls landed and detransformed.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked when she noticed the grim looks upon their faces.

"I've got the funny feeling that I'm going to see someone from my past." Will replied.

"And I think that the army is coming." Hay-Lin said.

"T-The army?" Kelly and Mrs. Knickerbocker replied.

"Why?"

"Well the FBI agent who tied you up was giving us a hint about it when we let him run away." Irma said with a smirk.

"We've got to get the children out of school, immediately!" Mr. Collins said.

"Yes right now!" Mrs. Knickerbocker said and wanted to walk towards the school.

But Will stopped her.

"No! If we do that then there might be more trouble!" Will commanded.

"We just stay here and do as if nothing has happened."

The other girls just nodded but still looked on guard.

"But the next period is free for everyone!" Mrs. Knickerbocker said.

"Then they see more of the spectacle." Will said.

"Nobody is going inside the school!" she commanded.

Mrs. Knickernbocker was to shocked to see how the girls were reacting to this situation to even be offended by Will.

"Why do you girls listen to her?" Bess asked to Cornelia.

"Because Will has shown that she is a great leader.

We trust her with our lives." Cornelia said.

And then everything went silent.

The bell rang telling them that the fifth period had ended.

Slowly more people were walking outside but stopped when they saw the news group with the Guardians.

"Oi! What's going on?" a guy asked before everyone could hear a firm marching sound.

"We've got company." Will said merely.

Everybody was looking in shock at the opening of the courtyard when they saw a lot of soldiers coming to their school.

"It's the army!" some kid shouted.

The courtyard started to fill up when more people went outside to look why the army came to their school.

"Man, they're quick" Irma muttered to Will.

"I think that they already were at their posts." Will muttered back.

The army held still in front of the school.

The lines of soldiers opened up and a man came walking towards the entrance.

It was a muscular, Asian man and he had a whip and a megaphone with him.

"Guardians!" he bellowed.

"I, General Kenta Matsudaira, demand you to come outside."

At the hearing of the name Will started to shake and her eye color started to change.

"Him." She muttered before getting herself under control.

"Will you're alright?" Taranee asked.

"You look like you could kill."

"Yes, yes I'm fine Tara. Thanks for asking." Will said while smiling at her friend.

"Are you sure?" Hay-Lin asked concerned.

"Yes. Why would I not be?" Will asked confused.

"Well one of your eyes is bright pink and the other one is dark red." Irma said looking strangely at Will.

"How could you be okay?"

"Will I think that you should relax a little before we go." Taranee suggested.

"Yes. Maybe you're right." Will sighed.

Slowly Will's eye color changed back to their normal brown color.

"Okay I'm ready." she said looking confident.

"Guardians come out or discover the consequences!" Matsudaira said.

"Easy, easy. Don't lose your blob!" Irma screamed quoting one of her favorite phrases.

The girls walked slowly through the crowd followed by principal Knickerbocker, Joe and Kelly.

"So here we are. Happy?" Irma said with a big smile.

"So you're the Guardians?" Matsudaira said.

"Wait a minute. There should be five of you!

Where is the last one? Where's Lucifer?"

"So you remember my nickname don't you, sensei?" Will said walking out of the crowd with an evil smile.

"No, of course not!" Matsudaira said with evil pleasure.

"Why should I?

But I'm not here for my revenge, at least it isn't my first goal."

"Then why are you here?" Will asked suspiciously.

"Well since you've discovered our secret agent we have to resort to less fun things to get you to our side." Matsudaira said with a big cheesy smile.

"And those things are?" Taranee asked.

"Well we figured that if we couldn't persuade you then maybe these cute children could." Matsudaira answered while pulling someone towards him who was outside of their vision.

The girls expressions turned dark when they saw who it was.

"Say hello Henry. I believe you know these girls?" Matsudaira said in an evil voice.

"Witch HELP!" Henry cried to the girls.

"You! How could you? How many have you kidnapped?" Irma breezed at Matsudaira.

"Him, the twins and a model" Matsudaira said while Sun and Luna came into picture as well as Leah.

"Let me go you monkey!" Leah shouted.

"I'm not a model! I'm just a teenage girl!"

"Don't try missy. I've seen you changing your appearance." Matsudaira said.

"Let them go!" Taranee screamed while her hair started to catch fire.

"Easy. Easy missy." Matsudaira said.

"You don't want to get them hurt do you?"

"Tell us Sensei. What do you want from them?" Will asked.

"Not from them Lucifer. From you." Matsudaira said with a wicked smile.

"And that is?" Hay-Lin said with a raised eyebrow.

"Work for the American government. Swear loyalty to the FBI and we'll let these kids go."

"NO! Don't do it!" Luna screamed.

"Shut it!" Matsudaira said and whipping Luna.

"LUNA!" Sun screamed.

"_Birds attack him!"_ Sun said then in bird language.

But the birds didn't move.

One bird flew next to Sun and stared at her with bright pink eyes.

"_Sorry but our mistress has forbidden us to come. She doesn't want more victims."_ the bird said.

"_Mistress?_ Sun said confused.

"You shut up!" Matsudaira said and whipping Sun and the bird.

"Sensei. We already told you our answer.

We won't join the government. Now let them go!" Will said in a threatening voice.

"Then they will suffer!" Matsudaira said angrily.

"Guns at the ready!"

All the soldiers directed their guns towards the school but W.I.T.C.H. didn't move.

"Fire!" Matsudaira shouted with a glimmer of victory in his eyes.

Then suddenly a couple of things happened at once.

Just before Matsudaira shouted fire Hay-Lin, Irma, Taranee and Cornelia run over at Leah, Sun and Luna and Henry.

They grabbed them and sped back to where Will was standing.

Then Will raised a shield around the school just before the soldiers started to shoot.

All the kids were shouting and ducking when they heard the sound of shooting guns but stopped when they noticed that nothing was happening.

The soldiers stopped shooting when they saw that the bullets got stopped by the shield that Will had made.

Will made the shield disappear.

"You were saying?" Irma said with a smile.

"You little witch!" Matsudaira said while looking purple.

Irma was laughing and because of that she didn't notice the whip coming right at her!

But before it hit her Will jumped in front of her.

The whip hit Will right in her stomach but she didn't wince.

She was looking with a killer gaze at Matsudaira.

"You will never hurt my family ever again!" she shouted.

Dark clouds were gathering above the school and lightning came down and crushed a couple of cars.

Now Matsudaira looked like he could piss his pants.

"Tanks!" he shouted.

"Fire for God's Sake!"

The tanks fired their missiles but got destroyed in front of Will when the lightning struck it.

There followed an explosion and through the smoke there were two bright pink eyes visible.

"She's the devil!" a soldier cried and a couple of soldiers run away.

"Stay here you chickens!" Matsudaira cried.

The smoke cleared and everything was still in place.

As if the explosion was nothing more than a bang and a lot of smoke.

And to make it even more scarier, of the seven missiles that were shot only two exploded the other five were caught by the Guardians.

And not only Will's eye color had changed.

A pair of bright blue, bright orange, bright green and bright silver eyes had joined the pink eyes.

The Guardians were looking pissed and all the tattoos were shining.

They heard sirens and they saw the police arrive.

"What the devil is going on?" Mr. Lair said before stopping dead in his tracks.

You don't see a school with thunder clouds above it, five angry girls who can destroy a world with their magic, holding missiles, against an army every day.

"Officer Lair. Could you please arrest this man before one of us sets him on fire, drown him, bury him, choke him or fry him." Will said coolly while making a shield around the missile before letting it explode.

The others did the same.

Matsudaira tried to run after the rest of his army who already ran away but noticed that he was being held by plants.

"Of course Will." Mr. Lair said still a little shocked.

Just when Mr. Lair handcuffed Matsudaira the girls fainted.

"Girls!" Mr. Lair screamed while letting go of Matsudaira.

Matsudaira saw his chance and escaped.

"Just you'll wait. I'll get my revenge." he muttered.

Meanwhile the girls awoke one by one and looking a little startled.

"Dang! I really hope that something like that doesn't happen anytime soon." Irma muttered.

"And here we were trying to show you that magic isn't always that scary." Taranee said with a weak smile.

"How's Will?" Cornelia asked but was immediately answered when Will shot up.

" Where is Matsudaira?" she asked while looking wildly around her.

"He uhh he got away." Mr. Lair said embarrassed.

"Not again!" Will muttered.

Suddenly the girls got hugged by Henry, Leah, Sun and Luna.

"Thanks for saving our butts." Leah said with a smile.

"Witch magical super powers!" Henry said with a big grin on his face.

"And here I was thinking that you could save yourselves." Irma said with a sly smile.

"I think that your grade will be a four. Just for the trouble."

"G-Grade?" Sun said in shock.

"You mean this was a test?" Leah said angrily.

"Well no, but if it was one you would have failed." Irma said with a smile.

Everybody laughed at the faces of Leah and Sun when principal Knickerbocker interrupted.

"Girls, how can I ever thank you for this?" she said.

"For what?" Will asked.

"For saving the students, teachers and the building of course!" principal Knickerbocker said.

"Well I could use a better math point." Irma muttered before getting nudged in her ribs by Taranee.

"We don't want anything Mrs. Knickerbocker." Will said.

"Of course you do!" principal Knickerbocker said shocked.

"No really. This is what we do daily." Will said waving away the gratitude.

"Well the least I can do is to give everyone this day a day off." principal Knickerbocker said determined.

Everybody cheered at this.

A lot of students came to W.I.T.C.H. to shake hands with them, hug them and cheer for them.

"Will please can I ask you one thing?" Kelly said screaming over the loud noises the kids made.

"Sure Kelly. What is it?" Will answered.

"Weren't you afraid at all?"

"Well a good quality of a leader is to have fear but not to show it." Will said smiling before she and the others got hoisted on the shoulders of the other students and were taken outside.

"You must be proud, to have a daughter like that." principal Knickerbocker said to Mr. Collins and Mr. Lair.

"I couldn't be less." Mr. Lair and Collins said in unison as they saw their girls being carried away by a cheering crowd.

_Meanwhile somewhere else.._

"You've disappointed us."

"I'm sorry sires of the elements. Please I'll make up for it."

"Well we give you this one chance but if you fail again you will die."

"B-But sirs. The Trents failed too!"

"Yes but they revealed who the goddesses are going to be.

You on the other hand couldn't catch them."

"Please, I need help."

"Very well."

"Matsudaira!"

"Yes my lords." Matsudaira said.

"You'll accompany him is his mission to imprison those girls."

"But if you fail you too will be killed."

"Yes, my liege." Matsudaira said bowing.

"Now go!"

The two man walked out of the room.

Now the five men were sitting in their armchairs while looking at each other.

"Do you think they'll succeed?" one man asked.

"No, they're as good as dead." another answered with an evil grin.

"O well then we should prepare ourselves.

After all the day after tomorrow is a big day."

_Back in Heatherfield._

_Just before 7:30 PM_

"And Will how was your day?" Mrs. Collins asked while feeding William.

"Oh. You know just a normal day." Will answered while getting a weird look of Mr. Collins.

"Good night and welcome to the news of half past seven.

I'm Dick Hoffman."

"And I'm Kate Star."

_**And what do you think?**_

_**Did you expect this? Don't think you did.**_

_**What's wrong with Will?**_

_**Who's the guy who got the deadly mission with Matsudaira?**_

_**Who are those five strangers who gave the mission?**_

_**All will be answered.**_

_**And still if you don't get something just ask.**_

_**This is a new upload. I changed it a little…**_


	7. Chapter 7 Heartbreak Fight

**Chapter 7 Heartbreak fight.**

Will awoke with a silent scream.

Tears were rolling down her face while sweat was visible on her forehead.

*That dream again.* Will thought with concern.

*And this time I remember it too clearly.*

She then looked at the phone and at a picture of her and Matt.

She stepped out of her bed trying to relax.

*I've got to do this.* Will thought.

*It's for his own good.*

She walked up to the phone and was half-way with dialing Matt's number when she stopped.

A tear rolled off her cheek onto her hand.

"I can't do this!" Will cried.

"Will? Honey? What's wrong?" Mrs. Collins said with a concerned voice ringing through the room.

"Since when are you so early out of bed?"

Will looked at her frog shaped alarm clock.

It was 6:00 AM.

"I-I've got to talk to Matt about something b-but I can't!" Will stammered while holding up her tears.

"There. There. About what do you want to talk with him?" Mrs. Collins asked while hugging her daughter.

"I-I… It's to save his life." Will cried.

"His life?" Mrs. Collins said worried.

"What are you talking about?"

"You wouldn't understand." Will answered.

"At least, not yet."

Mrs. Collins decided that she wouldn't go further about the subject.

"I could call him if you want." Mrs. Collins proposed.

"No. No it's alright. I'll call him after breakfast." Will said while wiping her tears.

"Okay honey. If you think that's what you need." Mrs. Collins said shrugging.

Mrs. Collins walked out of the door and decided that she, since she was awake, could also eat some breakfast.

*I wonder what's wrong* Mrs. Collins thought before starting to prepare the breakfast.

A couple of minutes later Will and her mother were eating breakfast.

"So Will, do you know what Yan-Lin meant with you being born under a water star?" Mrs. Collins said while looking interested at her daughter.

At her amazement Will's eyes widened in shock while swallowing a big bite of her toast.

"Urgh. Uh.. No, I don't know what she meant by that." Will said evadingly.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Collins said looking curious.

"N-Yes." Will said not looking in her mother's eyes.

"Will. If there's something wrong you can tell me." Mrs. Collins said while placing her hand on top of Will's.

She could feel a little bit of energy running through her hand when she touched Will's but she didn't let go.

"Mom… Thanks." Will said smiling at her mother.

"I'm really gifted with you as a mother."

It sounded like a good-bye.

"Will?" Mrs. Collins said before hearing the alarm clock of Dean.

Will stood up and walked to the phone, now looking determined and dialed a number while walking into her room.

"Did I miss anything?" Mr. Collins said while scratching his head.

"No, I don't think so." Mrs. Collins answered unsure.

Meanwhile in Will's room.

* Okay. Relax. You have to.* Will thought.

*_Have to do what?_* another voice said.

*_Irma? What the hell are you doing inside my head?*_ Will asked angrily.

*_Woke up early. Was bored. So what's new?_* Irma said lazily.

*_Nothing now would you please go and annoy someone else?_* Will said angrily.

*_Oooh. We're being annoyed. I get it. I wonder who spat in your cornflakes._* Irma said annoyed.

*_Okay, see ya at sch… Who are you going to call?_* Irma said suddenly being curious.

*No_-one! Now go and annoy Cornelia._* Will said annoyed.

*_Okay, okay. But I'll tell her that I do it on your orders._* Irma said laughingly before stopping the connection.

*Seriously.* Will thought.

Will pressed the dial button on the phone.

"You don't have to press that button so rough!" Leo the phone said.

"Sorry." Will muttered without paying attention.

"Hello. Olsen residence." said a voice over the phone.

"Matt? Will here." Will said seriously.

"Will? Why do you call so early?" Matt asked sleepily.

"We need to talk. Can I meet you at half past seven before school?" Will asked feeling herself tremble.

"Of course but what's wrong Will?" Matt asked concerned when he heard Will's quivering voice.

"Nothing. See you." Will said before ending the conversation.

"What's wrong Miss Will?" Martha the printer asked.

"Nothing important." Will answered dryly.

She then packed her stuff and went outside.

_At half past seven_

"Will what's wrong?" Matt said in a concerned voice.

"Matt." Will said looking as if she could burst out in tears every second now.

"Hey, what is it?" Matt said while hugging Will.

Will quickly made herself lose from his grip.

"Matt… I think that we should stop seeing each other." Will said looking sad.

"What! Why?" Matt said shocked and confused.

"I-I had this dream and… This is just for the best." Will said crying but still looking determined.

The rest of the W.I.T.C.H. girls arrived since they all got the wakeup call from Irma.

"Really Irma how could you wake me up that early?" Cornelia said in an annoyed tone.

"Well Will ordered me to do so…" Irma said before turning quiet.

The girls were watching the 'fight' between Will and Matt.

"A dream!" Matt cried in rage.

"You know that dreams are lies!"

"That's not true! I already had one of these and I know that is going to become true!" Will said now getting angry.

"Will, baby. You can't mean what you're saying. Look at me." Matt said pleadingly.

Will looked up into Matt's eyes and she almost wanted to kiss him but then an image came in front of her eyes which made her scared.

"No. Matt this is for the best. I don't want you to die too." Will said and then running away.

"Will!" Matt cried and tried to follow her but Will used her new speed to get away as quickly as possible.

"What's going on?" Hay-Lin asked Matt.

"W-Will just broke up with me." Matt said not believing in what just happened.

"What!" The girls said amazed.

"Why?" Irma asked shocked.

"I thought you two were a couple for eternity!"

"I'm going to talk to her. You guys stay with Matt." Taranee said wanting to comfort her friend.

"But Tara. I want to know what happened too." Irma said in a whiney sort of tone.

"Maybe Will wouldn't talk if we all went together. I think it's for the best if Tara went." Cornelia said a matter of factly.

"But." Irma said but then Taranee teletransported herself away.

"How does she know where Will is?"

Taranee appeared in Heatherfield park.

*This would be the first place for Will to go since this has to do something with Matt.* Taranee thought.

*Otherwise I have to search the pool.*

"I knew you would come here T." a voice said behind her back.

Taranee turned around to see a sobbing Will.

"Will… What's wrong?" Taranee asked concerned while walking up to Will.

"Nothing. Just that my life sucks!" Will said and started again with crying.

Well this was certainly something new for Taranee.

Sure she has seen Will cry but Will had never said anything like this.

"Will let's sit down and talk." Taranee said worried.

"Taranee I've got to tell you something. But you must promise me to not tell it to anyone until the time is right." Will said seriously beneath her tears.

Taranee was too curious too find out what's wrong with Will so she made the promise.

"Okay. I-I've been having these nightmares." Will started.

"First I didn't know what I was seeing or I couldn't remember it but the nightmares became clearer."

"Will I think that you should go to Hay-Lin if it's about dreams." Taranee said confused.

"No, just listen." Will said.

"In those dreams… I-I turn evil."

"Evil?" Taranee asked concerned.

"Yes. Evil. And even more evil then every villain we've ever met." Will said looking as if she was in pain.

"And then I start killing. I kill everyone who's dear too me and then I'll overthrow Candracar and rule worlds as a tyrant."

"Will. Maybe we've fought too many villains. Maybe you need a time out." Taranee said smiling shakingly.

"Tara, do you remember when we went to get the elemental stone of fire?" Will said seriously.

"You had that sort of dream just before we almost lost you."

"Y-Yes but you don't think that…?"

"You just have to promise me. If something like this happens make sure that Elyon protects everyone weaker than us and kill me." Will said with a serious look on her face.

"K-Kill you?" Taranee repeated in shock.

"Yes. Kill me. And don't listen to anything I say because it isn't true.

Or maybe not all of it. And be aware that my powers could be more then you can imagine. Maybe brain-controlling or something like that."

"I-I don't know Will."

"Please. I beg you." Will said pleadingly.

"I-I-I" Taranee stammered.

Taranee looked at the pained look on her friend's face.

"Okay." she said unwillingly.

"Thanks T." Will said hugging Taranee.

"Will may I ask why you've broken up with Matt?" Taranee asked trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"It's because I will kill everyone dear to me and I can't break my bonds with you but maybe if I broke my bonds with Matt he won't have to die." Will said miserably.

"Oh." Taranee answered when suddenly a voice rang through her head.

*I _don't want to interrupt your little chat but school's starting in 10 minutes._* Cornelia's voice said.

"Just one thing though." Taranee said too Will.'

"Why can't I tell them?

I bet they want to know this too."

Will bit her lip and was thinking of an answer.

"You can tell them when the time is right." Will finally answered.

"I hate it when you give such answers." Taranee said to Will with a glare.

"O well, maybe that's why I gave you that answer." Will said with a smile.

"I think that when Yan-Lin stops with being an Oracle I'll elect you as the new one since you like to blur such vague answers." Taranee said laughing.

Will quickly joined and they were laughing and smiling again.

"Ready to face the rest?" Taranee said with a smile.

"Yes." Will said wiping away the last tears.

*I hope you're wrong Will.* Taranee thought with concern of what Will just told her.

*I hope you're wrong.*

And together they teletransported back to school.

"So where were you?" Irma asked when they appeared next to her.

"In the park." Taranee said simply.

"Where's Matt?"

"He walked away towards the entrance. He looked rather shocked." Hay-Lin said concerned.

"And how are you Will?"

"Fine Hay-Lin just fine." Will answered smiling.

"And you wouldn't tell us why the two of you broke up because?" Irma said.

"Oh. It just didn't work between us." Will said smiling.

*That's the cheesiest smile I've ever seen from her* Taranee thought.

*_Hey! I heard that!_* Will snapped back at Taranee.

*_Oops._* Taranee said with a smile.

"And you think we would believe that?" Irma said skeptically.

But before Will could say something principal Knickerbocker appeared in front of the entrance.

"Attention please students!" she shouted.

"Here follows an announcement of the mayor."

She made way for an older looking man.

"Good morning to all of you children!" the mayor addressed the crowd.

"Seeing the circumstances I would like to inform you that you've got this day a day off."

All the students were confused.

"Why?" a student asked.

"Well since you were rescued by the Guardians from the army yesterday." the mayor said while pointing at a couple of car wrecks which were still laying on the street.

"I thought that every school should have a day free."

"I still can't believe that the government attacked us!" a student screamed.

"Yeah! I always thought that we wanted peace and not to rule the world!" another screamed back.

"I also don't understand why the government attacked but I shall contact the White House immediately when I get back." the mayor said.

Then the mayor walked away.

Everyone was still talking about how scandalous the action of the government was or just cheering that they didn't have a day school and some were greeting the W.I.T.C.H. girls as they passed by.

"So what should we do now?" Irma asked.

"Well I suggest that you and your boyfriends step into this magical bus." a voice behind her answered.

"YIKES!" Irma screamed while jumping up.

"Kandor! Don't scare me like this!"

"Excuse me." Kandor said with a grin on his face.

"But when I heard the news I thought that you wanted to teach today.

I've already picked everyone up except for the five of you, Matt, Eric and Luc."

"Sure why not?" Cornelia said.

"We could use some distraction."

"C-Can we come with you?" a voice said behind Irma.

"YIKES!" Irma screamed again as she jumped up and turned around.

"Martin! Sheila!"

"Sheesh Irma aren't we jumpy today." Will said with a smile.

Irma just turned around and stuck her tong out at Will.

"Of course you can come." Hay-Lin said with a smile to Martin and Sheila.

"R-really?" Sheila asked in surprise.

"Sure. You were the first ones who walked up to us and you're our friends so why not?" Hay-Lin said with a big smile on her face.

Sheila and Martin smiled at this statement when Irma popped up out of nowhere.

"Now someone has to go look for our boyfriends." Irma said with a frown.

"I'm here!" a voice said coming from the bus.

Irma turned around to see Steven and Peter walking out of the bus with a smile.

"Steven! You're already here!" Irma exclaimed.

"Of course Flairma." Steven said teasingly.

"Flairma?" Cornelia said puzzled after kissing Peter.

"He's just being stupid." Irma said while looking angrily at Steven.

"Oh I'm not sure about that Flairma." Cornelia said with a sly smile on her face.

"Don't you dare Corny!" Irma started.

"Try and stop me Flairma!" Cornelia shouted back.

The others decided that it would be for the best to let them argue but Will had a sad expression on her face.

"What's the fuss Will?" Steven said noticing Will's look.

"I-I…" Will started but Taranee cut in.

"She and Matt broke up and she doesn't want to see him or at least look for him."

"Why did you guys broke up?" Peter asked confused.

"I thought nothing could break you. 'Till death puts us apart."

"Yeah… you're hitting at the sore spot." Will said while thinking about what Peter said.

*Death… Just the word I wanted to hear…* Will thought sadly.

"C'mon stop being a baby." another voice said which also came from the bus.

They turned around to see Orube getting off the bus.

"Orube! What are you doing here?" Taranee said surprised.

"Well at first I wanted to train at Candracar but then the Oracle came to me and said that she wanted me on Earth…" Orube answered looking a little mad.

"Why?" Hay-Lin said.

"She said that you might need me… and she said that one of you would be a great master." Orube said not believing what Yan-Lin had said to her.

"But back to the topic.

Will I've seen you handle normal life problems and Guardian problems like a true warrior and now you're telling me that you're afraid of your former boyfriend?"

"N-No…" Will muttered looking at the ground.

Then Will looked with a glare at Orube.

"I'm not afraid of seeing him!" she said angrily at Orube.

"O yeah?" Orube sneered.

"Then why aren't you looking for him so we can leave?"

"I never said that!" Will said getting angry.

"I was going to propose that I would search for them!"

"Sure you would." Orube said with a smirk.

"What's wrong with those two?" Steven asked Irma when she had finally stopped her bickering with Cornelia and had walked up to the rest.

"Well for some reason those two clash about everything. Orube is even worse than Corny for that matter." Irma whispered back so that Cornelia wouldn't start again.

Taranee tried to stop Will and Orube's bickering.

"Orube, Will's telling the truth! I looked into her mind!" Taranee said blushing because she knew Will didn't like it when someone was roaming in her mind.

But this time Will flashed a smile at Taranee.

*_Thanks T. I forgive you this time._* Will said with a playful look on her face.

Then Will disappeared into the school grounds looking for Eric, Luc and Matt.

It didn't take long to find them though.

They were playing some basketball when Will interrupted them.

"Hey guys! Sorry for interrupting but your ride is here."

"Ride?" Luc questioned.

"Just come." Will said casually.

Will's and Matt's eyes found each other but Will wasn't planning on looking away.

She just looked at him with an emotionless face when she said: "Are you deaf? Just come or T is going to get nervous."

*Does she really stopped caring for me?* Matt thought by himself looking at Will's face searching for any emotion at all.

*I'll show her that I can protect myself pretty well!* he then thought by himself.

He then followed Will and the others to the magical bus.

Just before everyone wanted to get in Matt hold his tracks.

"Kandor. Why are the others coming too?" Matt asked while pointing at Peter and co.

"Uhmm… Well we kinda asked him if we could watch a school day at the 'Teach to be Witch' school." Peter admitted.

"And he was totally cool with it." Eric added quickly.

"When did you ask him?" Cornelia said surprised.

"When we met him in Candracar." Steven replied with a grin.

"So let's see how you teach! I've heard a great deal from the kids in the bus."

The girls were a little embarrassed by this.

"Are you coming or are you going to stay outside for the rest of the day?" Kandor asked annoyed.

Everyone hurried into the bus and Kandor started driving.

"So any place in mind?" Kandor asked randomly.

"Well actually yes." Will answered.

"Oh really?" Kandor answered, this was the first time any of them knew where to go. Normally they answered that they didn't care and then Kandor would bring them somewhere.

"Yes. Could you bring us somewhere where it is quiet and closed off?" Will asked.

"Sure." Kandor answered.

"Got anything special in mind?"

"Well I thought of a lesson in the open air." Will answered lightly.

"Well I just hope that you know what you're doing." Kandor answered with a rough voice.

Will walked to the main room in the bus where the others were sitting.

We lay on Hay-Lin's lap like a cat and the subject they were talking about was obvious their Guardian history.

They were all laughing at Irma impersonating Frost when he run into the door of the church when they were in the painting.

Just when everyone stopped laughing Irma turned to Will.

"Will can I ask you something?" Irma asked awkwardly.

"Depends. What?" Will asked back.

"Well… Yesterday… when the whip guy with the Indian face (Yep she's referring to Matsudaira.) attacked me with his whip, you jumped in front of it while you knew that I could defend myself from it. Why?"

"I…" Will said thinking of an answer.

"And why did you say that you wouldn't allow it that your family would get attacked ever again… or something like that. I mean were not relatives!" Irma asked even more confused.

Will was being silent for a while, while thinking of an answer.

Finally she spoke up.

"Well that jumping in front of you to get the hit was simply a reflex, I think." Will said.

"And about what I said. I think I see you guys as more then only friends."

The girls were touched at this statement.

"I think so too." Hay-Lin whispered and the others were just nodding because they were afraid that they all started to cry if they opened their mouth.

The girls just hugged each other when Sheila started to ask.

"So what exactly happened?" Sheila asked Will when she came in.

"Happened what?" Will asked confused.

"Why did the four of them faint and how did those dragons appear and how did you come back to live?" Henry asked excited.

It was obvious that everyone wanted an excuse for what had happened.

"So you don't believe that I'm so powerful that I can even conquer death?" Will asked looking serious but her eyes were twinkling.

"No!" Henry answered knowing but all too well that Will was joking.

The girls looked at each other and just nodded.

"Well I suppose we can tell you." Irma said and started with the story, again, for the third time, at least for her.

Finally the story ended, again.

Everyone was a little shocked of what they had heard but then Orube said something.

"So you're expecting me to believe that you guys are able to do martial arts, and that you're better than me while I trained my whole life?" Orube said skeptically.

"Well we're not sure if we could defeat you since we never tried." Irma said with a sly expression on her face.

"But I know that Will can butt kick your cat ass into next Tuesday!" Irma ended with a smile. (Irma's referring to Orube's pointed ears and advanced smell.)

"Will?" Matt said surprised.

"Will is the worst martial arts fighter I've ever seen!"

"Well thanks." Will said sulking.

"I just mean, when I taught you, you had the biggest trouble with performing the techniques." Matt said reminding helping Will with even the simplest technique.

"You should have seen her, back in the Heart!" Irma said with a hint of respect in her voice.

"Yeah! She learnt the quickest of us all and even beats Cornelia!" Hay-Lin added.

At the mentioning of this obvious fact Cornelia sulked a little.

"Even Cornelia?" Matt said even more skeptically.

"Cornelia was the best of all off you. You expect me to believe this?"

Just before Taranee wanted to say something Orube cut in.

"Okay. Let's prove it. Will, you against me and your ex. What do you say about it?" Orube said looking forward to some action.

Before Will could say anything the kids started to cheer.

"A demonstration!" Henry screamed.

"Will is going to kick your ass!" George said.

"No I think that Orube kicks Will's ass!" Kaya said. (Yes I made her up)

"You only say that because you don't like Will!" Jenny said looking a little angry at Kaya.

"I smell cash." Irma said before shouting: "Okay people! I'm taking bets! Who do think is going to win and who is going to bite the dust!"

"She is helpless." Cornelia sighed and then turned towards Will to ask her what she thinks about it.

Will was watching the scene rather calmly.

After a couple of minutes Will shouted: "HEY! Can I bring something into this?"

Everyone became silent and looked at Will with hope.

"Orube. If Matt agrees then it would be an honor to fight the two of you. But on two conditions."

"And those are?" Matt said frowning.

"The first one is, no weapons." Will said.

"And the second one?" Orube asked.

"You two fight me at once." Will said with a smile.

Everybody was silent after this condition.

"A-A-At once?" Irma stammered with a couple of dollar bills in her hand.

"Are you in your right mind?" Cornelia asked in shock.

"I've never been better, thank you." Will answered her eyes looking playful.

"Will we know you're good, but taking on Orube and Matt at the same time is maybe too much." Taranee said trying to persuade Will into not doing it.

But Will wasn't going to give up on her idea.

"So?" Will asked looking with confidence towards Orube and Matt.

"What's it gonna be?"

"Your overconfidence was always your weak spot." Matt said with a grin.

"But I agree with the terms."

*I'll show her! If I beat her she just know that I can defend myself!* Matt thought with a little smile.

"I agree too." Orube said simply after looking at Will.

*That girl didn't just grow physically. She's mentally and magically stronger too. I can't wait.* Orube thought looking rather curious at Will.

Suddenly the bus stopped and Kandor appeared.

"We're here!" he said.

*Kandor. Aren't you going to stop their 'demonstration'?* Taranee asked mentally.

"Why should I?" Kandor whispered at Taranee.

"It sounds like fun!"

Taranee just sighed and shook her head before following the others outside.

The bus was parked in a beautiful field which was encircled by big trees.

"Where are we?" Will asked.

"A little outside of Heatherfield." Kandor answered.

"I found it a couple of days ago."

Will nodded and started to prepare an area for the fight and of course the lesson.

Irma on the other hand looked at Kandor with curiosity.

"You 'found' this place?" she asked skeptically.

"To be honest. That little monster over there walked away and I had to go and search for it." Kandor said with a frown while pointing at We.

"When I found him he was playing in this field."

"I knew it." Irma said with a grin before turning her attention to Cornelia who was making benches around the 'arena' Will had made for the fight.

While Will was busy with changing into her teacher clothes Matt was starting his warming up.

*Why do I have the weird feeling that I'm forgetting something?* Matt thought.

Will came out the bus in her gi and walked barefooted towards the arena.

* Well better get changed.* Matt thought and walking towards the bus.

Will was just patiently waiting for Orube and Matt but she didn't do any warming up.

The students, friends and the rest of W.I.T.C.H. took a seat and were waiting too.

"Will shouldn't you start warming up?" Irma asked.

"All in due time." Will answered simply back and was still waiting.

After a couple of minutes Matt and Orube entered the arena while the spectators were cheering or booing.

Irma took the role of commenting together with Taranee and started.

"Welcome to this beautiful Tuesday!" Irma shouted her voice which sounded louder thanks to some help from Hay-Lin.

"I'd like to introduce you to our champion. Still undefeated.

WWWWILL VANDOM!"

A lot of cheering was heard from the stands.

"And on the other side her challengers.

Matt and Orube!" Taranee added.

Again a lot of cheering was heard but also some booing.

Kandor, who decided that he could be the referee, stood in the middle of the arena and told the three to come towards him.

"Okay I want a fair fight and I rather not want to see that someone broke something." he said with a glimmer of joy in his eyes.

Then Will shook hands with Orube and Matt.

Will had decided to let them feel a little of her 'new' strength by grabbing their hands firm.

Both didn't wince but when they turned around to walk to their sides, Matt and Orube were shaking their hands.

"Since when is she so strong?" Orube whispered to Matt.

"I-She told us something about that in the bus didn't she?" Matt said while he tried to remember something else.

"Well maybe they weren't lying." Orube said with a smile.

"This is going to be very interesting."

Will just looked at them and was smiling.

*I'm going to prove my point here, Matt.* Will thought a little sad.

"Okay!" Kandor screamed.

"You can start!"

The crowd started to cheer.

Orube and Matt were walking towards Will but Will just stood there, smiling.

"Ooh. A dared maneuver from M&O's side." Irma commented.

"I wouldn't try that if I were them."

But Orube and Matt weren't listening at Irma.

They were just focused on the fight ahead of them.

They suddenly sped up and Orube was the first one to punch Will.

Matt quickly followed with a kick.

But Will had already seen them coming and merely dodged the punch and kick.

"Interesting." she said but still she hadn't took on a fighting stance.

Matt and Orube weren't listening or wondering why Will wasn't doing anything and just kept trying to hit her.

Will all dodged them and while doing that she made a couple of weird stances and saying: "A little sloppy".

"Why is Will doing nothing?" Irma commented.

"Maybe she took too much hay on her fork!"

But Taranee but in.

"No, it looks more like she is doing a warming up!"

Everybody was noticing that Will stretched a couple of times when Orube or Matt made an attack.

She even made a split to avoid a hit from Matt and Orube.

They took a little distance but none looked tired.

Will did a little more stretching when Matt finally screamed.

"Oi! Are you done? This is annoying."

Will just smiled and took on her fighting stance.

"Sorry but I thought you guys would make a great warming up!" she said back trying to edge Matt or Orube.

It worked too.

Matt was getting red and Orube was looking with a killer gaze.

"Now let the real fight start." Will announced.

Matt and Orube attacked again but before they could hit Will, she went back to a normal standing stance.

Matt and Orube hit Will on full strength and it also made contact.

"Ouch!" Irma said.

"That looked like it hurt!"

Will flew a little back before making a back flip and standing up straight.

It looked like she hadn't felt the hit at all!

"So that's your strength. Interesting.

Now you've had your fun.

Now it's my turn!" Will said still smiling.

"And Will is standing and it looks like it didn't hurt at all!" Taranee said.

Then Will started to move.

Within a blink of an eye she stood in front of Orube.

Orube reacted quickly and punched in Will's direction.

But Orube hadn't seen that Matt had walked up to Will and was also trying to hit her.

Will made a bow to the audience just before she would get hit and Matt and Orube hit each other.

The audience winced a little when they saw it happen.

Both walked backwards a little stunned at what had happened.

"Beautiful strategy from Will's side!" Irma commented.

"Why making yourself tired if they can fight each other?"

"Yes, Will showed a mastery of the Water elemental fighting style." Taranee said nodding.

"Well what would you expect from her?" Irma said with proud.

"She is the only one who masters all the elemental fighting styles!"

Matt and Orube snapped out of their amazement and looked at each other.

"We should try to work together." Orube said.

"Will is capable of seeing if people are able to see if they can work together or not and uses that against them."

Matt just nodded.

They ran up to Will who saw them coming but this time M&O had a plan.

Just before they were close enough Matt jumped behind Will and grabbed hold of her.

Orube was ready to punch Will when she noticed Will smiling.

"The same thing Irma and Hay-Lin tried." Orube heard Will saying that before Will took action.

She broke out of Matt's grasp without any trouble and made a spinning kick that hit Orube and Matt in their stomach.

"A nice display of an Air technique." Taranee said.

"Yeah. I can remember when Hay-Hay and I tried that.

Man that hurt!" Irma said while thinking back.

Will took on a fighting stance when it suddenly hit Matt.

* OF COURSE! I've already seen her fighting!

She made the same pose before she kicked the Trents into next Tuesday!* Matt thought.

He immediately knew what was coming.

"Orube jump!" Matt screamed while doing it too.

Will ran towards them and tried to kick their legs but since Orube and Matt had jumped her attack missed.

But that didn't bother her.

While Matt and Orube were in the air they were helpless.

Will took the opportunity and started punching furiously at Matt and then slammed him into Orube.

The two were sent flying.

"That wasn't one of Matt's brightest idea's." Irma said with a small smile.

"But then again, when did he had a bright idea?"

"It was an excellent display of the Fire element style fighting." Taranee said approvingly.

Matt and Orube slowly got up and Matt was wincing from pain.

Orube looked at him in concern.

"Matt maybe you should quit." she said.

"No." Matt groaned.

"I'm still standing so I can still fight!"

Orube wanted to tell him how ridiculous he was but then she noticed that Will was gone.

"Where did she go?" Orube said looking around her.

"I can't even sense her!"

They suddenly felt a rumble beneath their feet.

Matt and Orube looked down and saw the earth well up.

But before they could react Will shot out of the ground and hit Orube square in the face.

"Wow! I didn't saw that coming!" Taranee said.

"While we were watching at Matt and Orube Will started digging.

And now she punched Orube in the air!"

"Yes at least… 40 feet!" Irma said looking up.

Orube started falling and Will looked at Matt.

*He's too injured to catch her.* Will thought.

So Will jumped and caught Orube when they were 33 feet in the air.

Matt was looking with his mouth open when Will landed without any trouble.

"And after a jump from about 30 feet Will landed smoothly with a broken Orube in her arms.

And here I was thinking that cats always land on their paws." Irma said smiling.

Will set Orube on her feet and Orube started swaying a little but then stood firm.

"Thanks for the save." Orube muttered at Will.

"No problem." Will answered with a smile when suddenly a whip appeared between them.

"What the hell is happening?" Irma shouted.

"Sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting something important." a malicious voice said.

"Sensei." Will said sarcastically without looking at the man who spoke.

"Kenta, I don't think that this is a wise idea." another guy said.

"But… but you're Jack!

The FBI-agent!" Hay-Lin exclaimed.

"Yes, and we are here to capture you." Matsudaira said looking at Will.

"You're just here to get your revenge." Will said angrily.

"That too." Matsudaira said laughing.

"Hands up! All of you! If I see one movement I'll shoot!" Jack said taking out a gun.

"Again with the gun." Irma said looking bored.

"Shut up! If I hear another word I'll shoot!" Jack said trembling.

But this time no-one said a word when Jack's gun suddenly started to light up like a fire and Jack let it fell with a scream of pain.

Everyone saw the mark on Taranee and Will light up.

*_I thought you wanted to wait with the lessons after your birthday?*_ Taranee sent to Will.

*_Well if I said something he would shoot._* Will sent back.

*_You could have asked._* Taranee scolded.

*_And how are you capable of that?*_

*_Sorry my mind was elsewhere._* Will answered back.

* _And I just thought that someone should melt that gun of his. I thought you were listening.*_

Matsudaira looked at Jack without an expression.

"Fool." he said before turning to Will.

"What do you say Lucifer? Let's fight.

If I win you will go with me."

"Don't do it Will." Irma said looking concerned.

Will looked her former teacher in the eyes.

Everyone saw Matsudaira shiver when he made eye-contact with Will.

"And what if you lose?"

"Then I'll leave you and your little friends alone." Matsudaira said ignoring Jack's mumbling.

"Okay." Will answered without emotion.

"Dammit! Do you even listen when we say something?" Irma asked irritated.

"Of course I listen. But he asked me so I decide." Will said simply while taking on a fighting pose.

"Atta girl." Matsudaira said.

"But I have to warn you. I'm stronger since last time."

Then he moved at an incredible speed towards Will and punched her in the stomach.

He then punched and kicked even more and finished it with a powerful kick.

Will flew backwards and landed on her back.

"And faster too." Matsudaira said with a smile.

"There is no way you could touch me now."

Suddenly they heard laughing.

Everybody looked surprised at Will who was still laying on her back.

"Why are you laughing!" Matsudaira said angry.

"You didn't consider that I could have gotten stronger in those years?" Will asked still laughing.

Matsudaira looked afraid.

Then he looked with a devilish smile and said.

"That's impossible! You can't be stronger or faster than me!

I can lift a bus if I'm at my strongest and I am faster than a F1 racing car!"

Will stood up still laughing.

"Well it's good to know that I'm able to run into a bus and walk away unharmed.

But you see the thing is… I've lifted heavier stuff than that. Even Hay-Lin did."

Then suddenly Will stood in front of Matsudaira.

"And the reason why I didn't react was that I wanted to see your strength but I'm just a little disappointed." she said with an evil smile and then punched Matsudaira into the air.

He flew right up and he went higher and higher and higher.

"That must be a record!" Irma shouted.

"At least 100 feet!"

But this time Will didn't try to catch Matsudaira in mid air.

She just waited until he was at 4 feet away from the ground before she jumped up, grabbed him at his ankles and threw him into a tree.

The tree immediately broke off and Matsudaira shot further.

They could hear a painful crack and saw that Matsudaira had collided with a rock.

Will disappeared and appeared with Matsudaira with her.

She threw him at Jack and said.

"Go away. You're not welcome."

But before Jack could say a thing they suddenly heard a voice.

It looked like it came from the clouds

"You've failed us!" the voice boomed.

"This was your last error!"

Then a lightning bolt crashed into Jack and Matsudaira.

But before Will could do anything the two had disappeared.

"Wh-What just happened?" Henry asked scared and confused.

"I don't know Henry. I don't know." Will said looking up to the sky.

When everybody had accepted what just had happened, they went on with their program.

Will helped Matt and Orube walking to the side and gave enough energy to Cornelia so that she could heal them when Will started teaching.

"Man… Will sure is good." Matt muttered sadly while touching the places which were bruised or broken just minutes ago.

"Yes. I think I found my master." Orube mumbled before getting up and walking towards Will and with that interrupting her lesson.

Orube bowed to Will making the latter looking confused.

"May I attend the lesson Sensei Will?" Orube asked formally.

The students were laughing of what Orube said but Will just smiled and bowed back.

"Of course you may." Will said smiling.

"But you don't have to call me sensei."

Orube bowed again and attended the training.

After an intense training Irma took the students for her relaxing lesson in the her lab while Will took a shower and changed into other clothes.

"Pfiew. That was intense." Orube said wiping away the sweat.

Will had Orube doing other things then the rest but those things were also pretty hard.

"And learnt anything?" Taranee asked.

"Yes. I know now that Will can be scary if you don't listen." Orube said with a smile.

"Then I guess you need an extra training 'cause that wasn't what I tried to teach you." Will said walking up to them.

"No…No I mean I learnt how to use your opponents strength against them." Orube said hastily.

"Didn't you already knew that?" Cornelia asked curious.

"She only knew a little of how to do it." Will answered.

"Well I can't wait for the next training. Maybe next time it could be a three hour training." Orube said looking a little pleading at Will.

"Didn't know you liked to be bullied around by Will." Cornelia said smiling.

"Want to take my place when we practice?"

Everyone laughed at Cornelia's remark but Will was glaring and an evil smile crept over her face.

"Good to know." Will said with a malicious grin.

"Next practice session will be you and me fighting each other."

Cornelia looked in horror at news but the others laughed really hard after seeing Cornelia's face.

"But back to your question, Orube. The point is the other students can't take a three hour training.

I think they would collapse. And they wouldn't have any time left to attend other lessons."

Orube nodded before laying down in the grass and looking at the clouds.

The rest followed Orube's lead and lay down.

Eric, who had been wondering a couple of things since Candracar, turned around to look at Hay-Lin, who was using her powers to give the clouds various forms.

"Hey Hay-Lin." Eric asked.

"Do you know who that voice was? Or why the government wants to get you guys so badly.

Or what your grandma meant with Will is born under a water star?"

"Wow question time." Cornelia said.

Hay-Lin smiled at Eric making him feel like she really cared about him.

"Eric." Hay-Lin said then with a sad smile.

"I don't know who that voice was but I think that, that was a little example of what our new enemy can do."

"Aren't you afraid?" Peter asked anxious.

"Nah. Not really." Will said nonchalant.

"Why not?" Luc asked in shock.

"Why should we?

Okay, maybe they've got the government on their side but we've seen worse." Hay-Lin said shrugging.

"And we've got a great leader so…" Taranee added looking at Will.

"Thanks Tara." Will said flashing a smile at Taranee.

"W-Wait. They've maybe got the government on their side?

What do you mean?" Luc said a little scared.

"Don't be scared Luc." Taranee said grabbing Luc's hand.

"We'll, no, I'll protect you." she said smiling.

"But yeah. Matsudaira was a general wasn't he? And that Jack was a FBI-agent. And he wanted us to join the government.

And now he gets blasted by a lightning bolt and a mysterious voice booming that he failed them.

I don't think that the government has this magic.

I think our enemy has infiltrated the government." Will said in a relaxed tone.

"And you're not worried!" Matt said standing up and looking at Will in disbelieve.

"Remember what happened when you guys were arrogant last time. You nearly died!"

Will opened on eye and looked angry at Matt.

"We're not being arrogant Matt!" she said angrily.

"It's just we can't prove it and if we started attacking the White House or something like that, people would think that we're the bad guys and that would only help them!"

"Yep. That's why we're waiting for them to make a move." Hay-Lin added happily.

Matt just mumbled something before laying in the grass again.

A long time nothing was said.

Cornelia had fallen asleep in the grass and the others were just gazing at Hay-Lin's art in the air.

Suddenly a jet of water shoot across the sky and hit Cornelia square in the face.

"AARGH!"

"Corny, wakey wakey!

It's your turn to teach them." a voice said happily.

"Flairma! I swear that one of these days a give you some of your own medicine!" Cornelia said while standing up and glaring at Irma.

"Yes, about that. You come and get me when you're going to do something, okay?" Irma said with a sweet smile.

Cornelia walked away and when she walked past Irma she snapped her fingers.

Irma suddenly fell in a hole and the hole closed itself so that only Irma's head stuck out.

"Corny! I demand you get me out of this immediately!" Irma screamed angry.

"Sorry, but I have a class to teach." Cornelia said waving her wet hair out of the way and waving at Irma with a grin.

Irma was just mumbling a lot of offensive terms when she suddenly thought of something.

She turned around with a lot of effort so that she could face the group who were laying in the grass. And laughing about Irma's situation.

"Will?" Irma said in her sweetest tone.

"N-No Irma." Will answered still laughing out loud.

"What no? You even didn't know what I wanted to ask!" Irma said angrily.

"You wanted to ask if I could get you out of there." Will said laughing.

"And even if I could I wouldn't do it because you've deserved this."

"Oh. Come on Will! This is really uncomfortable!" Irma pleaded.

"And could you all stop laughing!" she added angrily.

"Sorry, Irma. But a no is a no." Will said seriously.

"You just have to wait till Cornelia comes back."

Irma saw that there was no point in arguing and nodded.

"So… What were you guys talking about?" Irma said hoping to get to know something.

"We…haha… We were answering Eric's question. Mmmph" Hay-Lin said before stifling her laughter.

"Could you stop laughing!" Irma said glaring at her laughing friend.

"S-Sorry. But I bet you would laugh too if you saw a head sticking up from the ground and talking as if nothing is wrong." Hay-Lin before starting to laugh again.

Again everybody started to laugh at Irma's misery.

Irma tried to break the laughing by trying to ask Eric something.

"What was your question?" Irma said desperately, trying to make the others stop laughing.

And indeed, the rest stopped laughing.

"Well… Two of the three questions were already answered." Eric said scratching his head.

"But I still don't get the whole born under a water star thing."

"Yeah… Somehow it is ringing a bell." Taranee said frowning.

"Maybe something that has to do with water, or the galaxy." Hay-Lin said thinking.

"Something spacious."

They all (except Irma) stared at the sky thinking.

Will just closed her eyes.

"Maybe something from a former life." Orube suggested.

"You know. Past lives."

Suddenly Taranee and Hay-Lin shot up, their eyes wide open.

"What's the problem?" Eric asked concerned.

Will opened lazily an eye and looked at Taranee.

"F-Former life." Taranee said looking at Hay-Lin in shock.

"G-Galaxy.." Hay-Lin muttered back.

Everyone stared at Taranee and Hay-Lin as if they had gone mad.

"Sorry, I don't understand alien language." Irma said looking weird at Hay-Lin.

Hay-Lin turned to Irma and started stuttering.

"T-The d-d-diary."

"G-G-Ghost." Taranee stammered.

Everyone was giving Hay-Lin and Taranee even stranger looks.

Then suddenly Will shot up and started stuttering too.

"G-Guardian!

H-Heart."

"Will? What is this a virus?" Irma asked irritated.

"What virus?" a girl voice said behind Irma.

"Well. First they start to laugh about my SITUATION when Eric asked about that water star thingy and now all of them are stammering zombies." Irma said sarcastic.

"O yeah. I think your punishment is over now." Cornelia said smiling before letting Irma free from the hole.

"That took long." Irma moaned before turning to Will, Hay-Lin and Taranee.

"So what's with G-Guardian, H-Heart?"

"Cassidy!" the three girls shouted at once making Irma and Cornelia jump.

"Of course!" Cornelia said slapping her head.

"Man that's obvious!" Irma said.

"Sorry to interrupt you but who's Cassidy?" Steven asked feeling stupid.

"Isn't that an invisible star?" Eric said wondering.

"No, Not just a star." Will said with respect.

"Then what else?"

"Not what, who."

"Well I've never heard of Cassidy, any of you?" Matt said looking at the guys and Orube

They shook their heads and looked at W.I.T.C.H.

"We'll explain." Irma said with a sigh.

"Well Cassidy is…was.."

"Sorry but Hay-Lin, the students are waiting." Cornelia said.

"They can wait for a couple of minutes. Let's call it a break." Hay-Lin said to Cornelia.

"YEAH!" a voice from behind shouted.

They turned around to see Henry speeding back to the rest of the class to tell them the news.

The others started cheering too before they went into the bus to get something to eat.

"Well that's taken care of." Irma said.

"Continue Hay-Hay."

"Yes, well. Cassidy was a Guardian from the former generation." Hay-Lin explained.

"If that's true then why haven't I heard from her?" Matt said skeptically.

"Because Candracar doesn't like to speak of the former Guardians." Irma said darkly.

"Can't blame them." Hay-Lin muttered.

"But why? I thought your grandma was also a Guardian from the former generation?" Eric said curious.

"Well, the former generation wasn't the best one." Cornelia said frowning.

"The group existed out of five human girls.

Cassidy, Halinor, Yan-Lin, Cadma and Nerissa."

"Cassidy was the Water Guardian, Halinor the Fire Guardian, Cadma the Earth Guardian, Nerissa had the Heart and was the leader and my grandma was the Guardian of Air." Hay-Lin said looking darkly.

"They were a fine group until Nerissa got corrupted by the power of the Heart." Will said sadly while touching the place where the Heart melted into her body.

"The former Oracle felt that the Heart was corrupting Nerissa so he took the Heart away and gave it to Cassidy."

"Wait. He TOOK the Heart away?" Matt said skeptically.

"I thought you could only get the Heart if it is given?"

"This was different. The Heart itself didn't want t stay with Nerissa." Taranee said looking as if she stated the obvious.

"Didn't want to stay? You make it sound as if that thing is a living being." Peter said skeptically.

"Peter. I once also thought that Will was crazy when she said the Heart told her the way, but I now know that it is the copy of the spirit of Xin Jing, the first one with the power of the elements." Cornelia said while touching the place where her own heart was.

"Well back to the story. Nerissa tried everything to get the Heart back from Cassidy.

She pleaded, cried and even tried to trick Cassidy into giving her the Heart.

But Cassidy had also seen that the power couldn't do any good if Nerissa got the Heart back so she stood her ground.

In the end Nerissa got fed up with it and killed Cassidy.

She then was captured and imprisoned at Mt. Thanos, the place where the four elements come together, for eternity. And the only way to escape was the day when the five elements will live in one single person." Will said sadly.

"And unfortunately that happened." Cornelia said even sadder.

"I, even if it was for a little while, got all the five powers through some strange accident.

Not like Will now because I could use all of them as strong as the others and I wouldn't get tired."

"Well so we got to know Nerissa. She haunted our dreams and even made Will attack us." Irma said shivering at the memory of it.

"And when Nerissa finally got the Heart, which she took from Will by using tricks, she tried to attack Candracar when we were powerless." Taranee said sadly.

"The only hint we'd got was the diary of Halinor. There she described a star, the star Cassidy. And it had only appeared once." Hay-Lin said flashing Eric a thankful smile for all his help back then.

"And that was when?" Matt asked now getting curious.

"It appeared on the same night that I came to this world. On the same night that I was born." Will said with a little pride.

"Well, we broke into the Eric's house because Will wanted to look at the star, she spoke with Cassidy and got a copy of the Heart, when we were trying to fight a monster that was sent by Nerissa." Cornelia said remembering how close they were from being killed that night.

"That's why everything was broken or burned!" Eric said in shock.

"Yep." Irma said nodding.

Hay-Lin was only getting paler when the realization hit her.

"B-But that means that, that weird prophecy is going to be fulfilled!" she said in horror.

"Wait. What prophecy?" Matt asked now confused.

"_There will be five children._

_One of the family of Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Energy. _

_They will follow the path of the elements. _

_They'll have the power of the elements hidden within them. The one of Energy has a heart of crystal and is born beneath a water star._

_They'll protect the Earth from an ancient evil and will fight amongst each other about love. _

_And when the last one turns the age of a 1 and a 2 together, their powers will awake as the new Goddesses of the Elements. _

_Beware! There is a security system which is there if the goddesses awaken too soon._

_If the one of the Family of Energy awakens too soon she will turn evil._

_The evil in her heart will try to conquer her and she can only win this if she has a strong personality and a strong desire._

_When she's evil she will first attack her foes and after she killed them she will attack the other goddesses and then her friends and family._

_But she can only be awakened after the descendants of Water, Fire, Earth and Air have awakened."_ The five said in a trance.

All the girls looked at each other in fear.

"That's a really weird prophecy, sounds more like a story." Orube said raising her eyebrows.

"Does this mean that Will is going to kill you, us?" Peter said not understanding.

"No, I don't think so. I mean, first of all they had to be descendants of the four dragons and Xin Jing.

Second they have to protect the world from an ancient evil which they didn't.

Third Will has to have a heart of crystal and evil in her heart." Matt said skeptically.

"Uhmm. Yeah… About that… we haven't told you everything." Will said shyly.

"Everything?" Matt asked confused.

"Yeah… According to Xin Jing we are the descendants of the four dragons and from her." Irma said looking at the ground.

"No way!" Peter said looking flabbergasted.

"Yeah.. and that ancient evil. How old do you think Dark Mother was?

She was the first evil being!" Cornelia said shivering.

"And well. I have the Heart of Candracar as my own heart now so… the heart of crystal part is also filled in." Will said sadly.

"So does this mean that we've got to ignore you?" a sad looking Irma asked.

"NO! You don't have to!" Matt said angrily.

"Remember? You guys, if it's true that your descendants of the dragons, then we don't know if you all followed the path of your element or if you would turn into a Goddess.

And above all. Will doesn't have any evil in her heart so we're save."

"Yeah you're right!" Irma said happily.

"Matt you really know how to get the mood up!" Cornelia said smiling.

"Thanks for the cheering up." Will muttered a little dark but no-one noticed it.

"You're great!" Taranee said grinning.

"I know. I know." Matt said grinning at his own smartness. (_**Don't know if it is a word. If it isn't then you all got a lesson in the language of the Tessa's!**_)

"Don't get cocky." Irma said smirking.

"And Hay-Hay. I think that the break took long enough."

"O yeah! I was supposed to teach!" Hay-Lin said, hitting her head.

The others just sighed and Hay-Lin and Eric stood up and walked to the bus.

Then they went back laying in the grass all with their minds at ease.

Slowly Will fell asleep.

Will walked on a strange road.

It was light and dark at the same time and she could hear the voices of the other Guardians.

"So now you're being put at ease?" a dark voice said in the darkness.

Will stopped abrupt, her eyes wide from fear and anger.

"You think that you're not chosen to fail?"

"SHUT UP!" Will screamed at the voice.

"Oh. Touchy, touchy. Relax Will.

I know how you feel."

"You don't know a damn thing about me!" Will bellowed angrily.

"Of course I do. I know you want to become stronger, become wiser and help a lot of people.

I can help you. But you have to give me the control of your body and I'll awaken all of your powers.

You know the feeling.

It happened a couple of times yesterday.

And since I'm in here for so long, I know exactly what your powers are and how to use them."

"No, you'll kill the people I love!" Will screamed back.

"Well about that… Why did you break up with Olsen?

It would be real fun to kill him."

"That's none of your business!" Will screamed in anger.

"And who, in the name of Candracar, are you?"

"My, my. Swearing by Candracar. But Will you know me."

Will looked skeptically at no-one in particular.

"If I knew you then why should I bother to ask?" she said sarcastically.

"True." the voice said smiling.

Slowly someone came walking down the path.

Will looked in shock of who came walking towards her.

The person laid her hand on Will's shoulder and spoke softly and malicious into the red-head's ear.

"I am you."

"NOOOOOO!"

Will awakened and sat up quickly, knocking Cornelia with her head in the progress.

She was panting heavily and felt her heart throbbing.

"Ouch… Will what happened?" Cornelia asked in concern, rubbing the spot where Will head-butted her.

Will looked around her and saw that the sky was turning dark.

She also saw her friends looking a little concerned.

"What time is it?" she asked ignoring Cornelia's question.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went home, Will. Kandor brought them a couple of hours ago." Hay-Lin said in a concerned voice.

"And you were sleeping so peacefully that we decided to stay here till you woke." Irma said looking at Will with a fearing look.

"But what happened? We heard you mumbling things like: 'shut up, you, kill, I love.' But we didn't want to wake you up." Martin said looking really concerned about poor Will.

"I-I had a little nightmare. That's all." Will said evadingly.

"And what happened in that nightmare?" Matt asked concerned about his (former) girlfriend.

"I-uhh. I dreamt that we were fighting Nerissa again." Will made up not looking into the eyes of Matt or the others.

"Nerissa? Still afraid that you'll have the same fate as her?" Irma asked concerned.

Will just nodded but Taranee, Hay-Lin and Matt noticed that she was lying.

Just when Hay-Lin wanted to say something Taranee made contact.

*_Don't start asking. I'll try later.*_

Hay-Lin nodded at Taranee but Matt said: "Will you're lying."

Taranee and Hay-Lin could kill him for his stupid remark.

But Will looked at him with a rather cool look, what made Matt shiver, and answered with no emotion: "If that is what you're thinking then it only points out that you know nothing about me."

Matt wanted to say something but he couldn't.

He just looked at his feet, defeated.

"Well I think that I'm going home. Anyone else?" will asked looking at the group.

All of them shook their heads.

"I'll come with you."

"I knew you would, Taranee." Will said with a little smile.

"I see you guys tomorrow, I guess."

Everyone just nodded and Taranee and Will teletransported themselves to the park.

"Taranee… why did you bring me here?" Will asked when she recognized her surroundings.

Taranee sighed and then looked seriously at Will.

"Will. I know that you were lying about that dream." Taranee said looking into Will's eyes.

"Tara don't you start too. It was nothing really." Will said annoyed while twirling a lock of hair.

"Will I think that I know you long enough to know when you're lying and when not." Taranee said pushingly.

Will turned her back to Taranee which made Taranee feel a little angry.

"Taranee Cook." Will said with a sigh.

"You've got no business in my mind so don't try to read it!"

Taranee frowned her eyebrows.

Not only did Will call her by her full name but she also had noticed that Taranee was trying to read her mind.

Then she heard Will laughing.

"Will?" Taranee asked unsure.

"Yes?" Will said almost mysteriously.

"What happened in that dream?" Taranee asked grabbing Will at her shoulders and turning her around so that she would face her.

Taranee almost shrieked when she looked in Will's eyes.

They weren't their normal brown. But dark red.

An evil aura was coming from Will and Taranee could feel Will's power rise.

"Let's just say that I've talked to the real me." she said with a devilish smile.

Suddenly Will started to tremble and she clutched her head.

"No…not now. Just accept that I'm here to help you." Will growled when her breathing became irregular and she fell on her knees.

"Will?" Taranee asked wanting to touch Will's shoulder but she pulled back when she saw little energy currents encircling Will.

Then Will stopped shaking and her breathing became regular.

The energy currents disappeared and Will stood up again.

"S-Sorry Tara. It's just that…" Will said looking at the ground.

"J-Just that what?" Taranee asked Will a little scared.

"I think that an evil thing is living inside of me… a sort of spirit." Will said awkwardly.

"Ever since the Heart came back."

Taranee looked at Will in shock before remembering something.

"Will, this isn't one of those Yu-Gi-Oh episodes." Taranee said laughingly reminding herself at Will's addiction other then swimming and frogs.

But Will didn't laugh at Taranee's remark.

Will looked up at Taranee and Taranee was relieved to see that Will's eyes were their normal brown color again.

"T. This is serious. You know that I'm right.

I know you were shocked when you found out that you couldn't read my mind."

Taranee had to admit that Will had a point but she just didn't want to believe it.

"Will… You're not evil." Taranee exclaimed, feeling tired.

"There is nothing evil within you or else we would have noticed of at least Yan-Lin would have." she said with a reassuring smile.

Will smiled at this comment even though she still looked sad.

"Come Will. Let's go home." Taranee said taking Will's hand.

Will just sighed.

"I won't tell." Taranee added.

Will smiled and the two of them walked towards home, discussing about Will's birthday which was tomorrow.

XOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes sir."

"All we need to do now, is wait."

_**And that was it for this chapter.**_

_**I hope you liked the fight!**_

_**And twist…**_

_**You know.. when I started I already had a beginning and an end but the mid was sooooo difficult and it still is…**_

_**I guess you can see this as a filler although there are a couple of things you must know.**_

_**To be quite honest with you I think that this is my crappiest chapter, but that's up to you to decide!**_

_**I'm also writing this at night so it is possible that there are a couple of errors. **_

_**Also, but I guess everyone has noticed this, I said in my first chapter that Will's birthday was on a Friday and later on I switched it to Wednesday.**_

_**I never intended to do so but I'm not going to change it.**_

_**So for the record, Will's birthday is on a Wednesday.**_

_**Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8 An unsuspected gift

**Chapter 8 An unexpected gift.**

Will walked again on a road, but this time it was surrounded by trees.

She stopped and saw a couple of dark red eyes glaring at her.

Then a figure walked out of the 'forest' and looked at Will.

The figure smiled at Will even though it was an evil one.

"How's it going sister?"

"I'm not your sister!" Will said angrily at the figure.

"Oh, well I thought that I had to call you something since we are one." the figure said maliciously.

"And when you realize that, then you will give me your body."

"Dream on! As if I would hand myself to evil!"

"If you don't want to give me your body, then I'll take it with force!" the Dark Will (DW) said malicious.

"You can't because I'm not going to let you!" Will retorted at her evil self.

"Oh. But who said that you have to let me?

As your friend said, this isn't anything like that stupid show." DW said with a smirk.

"B-But you can't take my body unless I want you to!" Will said a little afraid of what DW is plotting.

"Let's say that our ancestors gave ME a path to control YOU." DW said before turning around and walking away.

Will just stood there and saw her evil self walk away.

*What the hell is she talking about?* Will thought by herself.

She shrugged and kept on walking down the road.

*It looks like that weird road I was on when I had to find the root of my power.*

Will looked around and saw beautiful places, but she also saw scary ones.

*Is this who I am?* Will wondered a little scared.

*Am I that twisted? That complicated?*

"No you aren't!" a voice squeaked behind her.

"This is the Heart that has been polluted by the evil over the years!"

Will turned around to see who else was here and yelped when she saw who said that.

"D-Dormouse?" Will asked unsure and trembling.

The dormouse just nodded.

"Will, please follow me." he squeaked and turned around and started running towards the light part of the 'forest'.

"Wait!" Will yelled at the dormouse but when it kept running Will mumbled.

"Well he never listened to me when he was alive so why now?"

She ran after the dormouse and finally found him sitting in front of a lake.

The lake looked like it was reflecting everything, but it was so clear that you could see the bottom.

It even looked like it was radiating light.

It had an aura of peace.

"W-Where are we?" Will asked in amazement.

"Every Keeper has its place in the Heart, but the heir has a special part." the dormouse answered.

"Welcome home Will."

Will looked around and saw a lot of frogs, but also technology.

She saw a couch in front of the lake and a nice bed.

She also saw a closet standing against a tree.

She walked up to the closet and opened it.

It was stuffed with a lot of clothes she liked.

You know, the baggy kind.

But there were also stuff that looked really stylish and of course a swimming suit.

Will wanted to ask something when suddenly a noise came from the water.

Will turned and saw that the water in the lake started to bubble.

She walked up to the lake and just stared in it.

First she saw two bright pink eyes (the iris, of course, is pink.) those eyes looked familiar but she couldn't remember.

Then she saw the eyes transform, they looked more evil and the color changed from pink to dark red.

Then she saw two people standing in a fighting pose when suddenly the water stopped bubbling and a sword emerged.

The sword hung in mid air and was breath taking.

The blade was made of a brilliant diamante and the handle was made from something that looked like iron mixed with gold.

The sword shone bright when it suddenly turned to Will and slashed her in her face.

Will fell back and grabbed at her eye.

She could feel the blood flowing from the wound but she also feel that the wound was healing.

The sword disappeared and Will crept to the rim of the lake.

She looked at her reflection and saw herself with a fresh red cut across her face.

The cut started at her right eye-brow and went vertically over her face till the height of her nose.

Then suddenly her image started to change. She didn't saw a pale teenage girl with a red cut across her face.

She saw a girl, no woman with a fierce look in her eyes.

She beamed from confidence and leader qualities.

She had blood red hair, just like Will.

Her eyes were bright pink and she had a scar that went from her right eye-brow till the height of her nose.

But then the image changed again.

She saw the same person but only different.

The person still had the blood red hair like her but the rest was different.

She looked evil and definitely beamed that.

She didn't had a scar but what Will shocked the most were her eyes.

They were dark red.

Will backed away from the water in horror..

The dormouse came to her and said: "You have seen the Chosen One.

And you've touched the Tarako San."

"Sorry what?" Will interrupted her dormouse.

"Tarako San. The sword you saw. The meaning of its name is source of wisdom." the dormouse said as if it was as clear as the water.

Then it looked seriously at Will.

But you've also seen the evil that is lurking around. The one without a name."

Will looked at her dormouse in shock and her hand went unnoticed by her to her cut or scar or whatever it was.

She touched the place where the sword had hit her but felt nothing.

She looked in a mirror which was hanging around and saw that her eyes weren't brown.

One was pink but the other one was dark red.

"NOOOOOO!" Will screamed awaking from her dream.

"No?" a voice said.

"So does this mean that you don't want any presents?"

Will looked up to see her mother with a smile on her face.

Will decided to play along and said: "That depends on it. If they like nagging to me about my homework then you can keep them."

Mrs. Collins stuck her tongue out and then walked at Will.

"Happy Birthday, little frog." she said smiling and kissing her daughter.

"Good morning Will. I see that you're finally becoming an early riser." Mr. Collins said walking into his step daughter's room.

"No, just a dream." Will replied.

"And about what?" Mr. Collins asked.

"I dreamt that you got horns and started asking me about every subject that existed." Will said smiling at Dean's reaction.

"Well maybe that isn't a bad idea." Mr. Collins said making horns with his fingers.

"You never know how evil I can be."

Everyone laughed when William came in flying.

"WILL!" he screamed happily and flew towards his sister.

"William, what did I tell you about using magic in house?" Will said frowning at her little brother.

"Do not use it only when you say so." William said dryly.

"You now mad?"

"Of course not! I'm just glad that you remembered my birthday too." Will said hugging her little brother.

"Well now you're expecting presents, aren't you?" Mr. Collins said.

"Well of course!" Will said looking around to find some presents.

"Then you'll have to wait till school ends!" Mrs. Collins said smiling.

"You always do that! Come on mom, dad please?" Will moaned at her parents.

"Nope. Well get dressed 'cause your breakfast is getting cold." Mrs. Collins said.

With that she took William and she walked with Dean out of the room.

Will shook her head and started to get dressed.

Fully dressed she walked to the table.

It was filled with pancakes, waffles and a birthday cake.

"Wow…" Will said amazed.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Mrs. Collins said.

Will nodded and sat down.

When she was busy eating her seventh pancake the doorbell rang.

Her mother went to open the door.

"Hey Miss. C. Is the birthday girl ready?" Irma's voice rang through the loft.

"No not yet but please come in. Do you want some cake?" Mrs. Collins said, letting the girls into the loft.

"Hey W… Wow! Hungry?" Irma said with big eyes looking at the filled table.

"Very." Will answered with half a pancake in her mouth.

She swallowed the big piece and then smiled to the others.

"And? How is it to be sixteen?" Cornelia said grinning at Will.

"Same old, same old." Will answered while looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Orube asked curious.

"She's looking for her presents. But she will get them after school." Mrs. Collins said smiling at Will.

Will just sighed and went further with her breakfast.

"You want some too?" she asked before biting in a waffle.

"Don't mind if I do." Irma said grinning and helped herself to a pancake.

"For some reason I'm getting concerned about the two of you." Taranee said shaking her head.

"Why?" Irma said muffled.

"How you two can eat this much and don't get a stomachache." Taranee replied.

"Magic." Will replied with a grin and helping herself to another pancake.

Within no time the table was empty.

Everyone had a piece of cake and Will and Irma's hunger was satisfied.

"Well ready to go to school?" Elyon asked.

"Can't I just skip it?" Will asked her mother with pleading eyes.

"No, Will. You know you can't." her mother replied making Will sigh.

"Then I guess I'm ready." Will said standing up and taking her backpack.

They said goodbye to Mrs. Collins, William and Mr. Collins.

(Mr. Collins goes a little later to school to give Will some privacy)

"Do you think it is exiting?" Irma said to Will.

"Of course I do! I can't wait!" Will said.

"Oh yeah… Will after school you're coming with us." Elyon said with a sly smile.

Will first looked in question at Elyon when suddenly her eyes grew big.

"No! Please don't tell me that you've organized a party!" Will said in pure horror.

"Of course not silly. We know that you don't like it when WE throw you a party." Cornelia said hugging Will.

"But that doesn't mean that your parents don't." Elyon said with an even eviler smile.

Will looked in pure shock at her friends.

*Oh. No… This could mean…* Will thought.

***That I have my chance*** a malicious voice said in her head.

"Come on Will. The only ones who will be there are our students, Martin and Sheila." Irma said reassuring her friend.

"Great Irma, do you want to spoil the rest too?" Cornelia said rolling her eyes.

"Well I left the best part for you, Corny." Irma said with a big smile.

Before Cornelia could start a cat fight with Irma, Elyon said: "Oh look. We're already at school. See you later Orube!"

The rest said their goodbyes and walked up the courtyard.

Just when Taranee wanted to ask Will something the bell rang, making them jump.

"Can't they just change it? I mean this makes you jump every time it rings." Elyon moaned, glaring at the bell.

"We once let it explode." Irma said smiling at the memory.

While the girls were walking towards their classes Matt jumped in front of Will.

"Wow! Matt. This isn't one of our training sessions. So if you don't want to get hit then go out of the way." Will said coldly to Matt.

But Matt wasn't going to give up easily.

He still wanted Will back.

"I know Will. But I wanted to give you this before classes started." Matt said giving a small package.

Will eyes widened at the sight of the package.

Then she looked at Matt.

She knew that he was doing everything to get her back and she wanted too but she had to be strong.

"I-I don't think I shou…" Will stammered.

"Please, I already bought it two months ago." Matt said pleadingly.

Will looked at Matt and felt tears welling up.

She nodded and took the package.

Her first thought was to throw it away without looking at it but something inside her would tear apart if she did that.

She opened the package and saw a necklace.

It looked like the Heart of Candracar but it was smaller and you could see two letters inside the crystal.

An W and a M.

Will looked at it in amazement and then at Matt.

She wanted to hug him, kiss him and never let go of him but again she resisted the feeling.

"Thanks Matt." she briskly.

"You're welcome." Matt said a little disappointed at Will's reaction.

*_Don't worry. She really likes it._* a voice said to Matt.

Matt looked at Taranee and gave her a thankful smile.

She winked and then walked after the rest of the group who already were in their classes.

The whole day Matt was looking absent.

*Maybe she really stopped liking me.* he thought.

*I wouldn't be surprised to see that she'd thrown my gift into the garbage.*

He kept thinking about Will's smile, lovely eyes, great character and great inner strength.

Miserably he started scribbling in his math book.

*I wish I knew what was wrong. She is changing. I can feel her powers raise and I can feel that she is wiser then she shows.

But I can also feel something dark.*

He'd doodled a fairy with a bob line haircut and an equal sign on her chest.

The fairy looked determined but she also had a sort of godly halo coming from her.

She had a sword and battled with, what Matt doodled as, a dark cloud with dark red eyes.

He looked at his doodling art and was surprised at what he saw.

*Why did I draw this?* he asked himself.

Will also couldn't pay attention during classes. She had the necklace around her neck and was looking at it.

*Oh Matt. I really wish I could express my feelings to you. But that would make it even worse.*

She looked at a doodle she made while thinking.

It was a group of fairies with all a different symbol on the chest.

They all had a weapon. A fan, a katana, a trident and a bow and arrow.

They looked a little hopeless at the figure who was standing in front of them.

It was also a fairy, but she looked evil.

She was wielding a brilliant white sword with a handle that looked like iron and gold had mixed.

Will looked in shock at her doodling.'

*How's this possible?* she thought.

*More importantly what does it mean?*

*_Hey Will I hate to interrupt your daydream but the bell just rang._* Taranee's voice rang.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Will said looking at Taranee who was standing next to her.

"I did. Three times." Taranee said a little annoyed.

"Oh. Sorry, I was lost in thoughts." Will said apologetically.

The two walked out of the classroom and walked to the courtyard.

"I'd say that you just told him why." Taranee said looking seriously at Will.

"You know that I hate it to keep secrets."

"No, Taranee. I won't" Will said to her friend.

"You know why I did it and I'm not going to bend to your will."

"Oh. Come on, Will!" Taranee said, stopping and looking Will in the eyes.

"He misses you terribly. He only thinks about you."

She saw tears coming from Will's eyes.

Will felt it too and wiped them away.

"Will… I'm sorry. I just thought…" Taranee said looking sorry.

"I know, T. I know I make it look that I don't feel anything for him anymore… but I do. I really do." Will sniffed.

Taranee wanted to cheer Will up.

"I shouldn't have said it." she said, looking down.

"It's okay." Will said with a small smile.

"I'd say cheer up! It's your birthday nonetheless," Taranee said smiling.

"Yes, you're right!" Will said smiling.

Together the two walked outside and saw a group waiting.

"There they are!" Cornelia exclaimed.

"We were afraid that the two of you dozed off."

"So is everyone here?" Taranee asked ignoring Cornelia's comment.

"Let's see." Orube said.

"Elyon's here, Matt, Eric, Steven, Peter, Luc, Martin, Sheila, Hay-Lin, Irma, Cornelia, Will, you and me. Yes I think everyone's here."

"Great! Now we can go to the party!" Elyon said happily.

"Oh hell we can't!" Cornelia said looking around.

"And why's that, Corny?" Irma said taunting.

"Well, Flairma. We're so not dressed for a party! We look like pigs!" Cornelia hurled back at Irma.

"Speak for yourself!" Irma said angrily at Cornelia.

"Well, I still think we should go shopping." Cornelia said stubborn.

"I'd like to do that Cornelia, but I don't have any money on me." Elyon said sadly showing her, her pockets.

"Yeah me too." Taranee said.

"Oh No worries!" Sheila said happy.

"I've got permission to use my dad's credit card.

It was to buy a present for Will but I think that, that will be my present."

"You're paying for all of us?" Orube said not believing her ears.

"Of course!" Sheila answered.

"You've got to excuse us ladies." Martin said.

"But we've got something to do."

And with that the boys said their goodbyes to their girlfriends and walked away.

"Okay… That was weird." Irma said.

The girls looked at each other suspiciously but then just shrugged and walked towards the mall.

After two hours of shopping everyone had their new clothes.

_**(You can imagine that for yourself 'cause I have no idea what to let them wear.)**_

They walked to a big warehouse and took Will inside.

"Surprise!"

Everyone hidden came into view.

Mrs. And Mr. Collins together with all the other parent of W.I.T.C.H. and of course the students with Kandor and WE.

But also Himerish was standing in the crowd.

Will was speechless to see all those people here for her.

"And this is just the beginning." her mother said while walking up to her.

She took Will to a big present that was in the middle of the room.

It was big enough for a horse.

"Open it." Mrs. Collins said with a smile.

Will walked up completely flabbergasted at the size of the present and pulled the cord that was holding the paper together.

The paper felt of and the box opened.

A man came out of it and flashed a big smile at Will.

I.T.C.H. (Man that looks ugly) started squealing and a couple of mothers joined in.

"Happy birthday Will." Vance Michael Justin said kissing Will on her cheek.

Will just stood there, not believing her eyes.

"T-T-How did you get here?" she then asked shocked.

"Your dad's sister knows me from a couple of interviews." VMJ said before being interrupted.

"And when I heard that my new niece was turning sixteen I thought that this would be the perfect present." a female voice said.

Will turned around and saw a woman with the same hair color as Dean and with a friendly smile walking up to Will.

"Hiya Will. I'm your aunt Rebecca." she said, hugging Will.

"I'm sorry that I haven't seen you or William for so long but I was really busy with my work.

You don't mind if I film do you?"

Will looked at her aunt and then started screaming like every fan-girl does when she meets her celebrity.

"O MY GOD! You know VMJ! I can't believe it!" she squealed hugging her aunt.

"So, this means yes?" Rebecca said smiling.

Will nodded and then looked around.

She saw a lot of presents and a cake.

The warehouse was decorated in a green sort of décor _**(everyone who saw episode 4 Happy Birthday Will knows what I'm talking about.)**_ with a lot of frogs.

"Let's get some cake!" Mr. Collins said.

"You always loved those sweet things." Rebecca said smiling at her older brother.

"That's why I married her mother." Mr. Collins said, kissing Will's mother.

"Eew, that's mushy and scary at the same time." Irma whispered to Taranee when they both saw their History teacher kissing Will's mom.

Both stifled a laugh.

"Will it's time to blow out the candles and make a wish." Mrs. Collins said.

Everybody went silent when Will walked up at the cake.

She inhaled and thought: *I wish that everything goes as I planned.*

Then she blew out all of the sixteen candles.

Everyone applauded and started singing Happy Birthday.

Then they all took a piece of cake and looked at Will who was attacking the presents, I mean opening.

She got a beautiful watch with a frog on it, a new swimming suit, a picture with her and the rest of W.I.T.C.H., some stuff for her computer, a couple of books, a shirt that was made in Meridian, some perfume and a lot of candy and money.

"And before Vance Michael Justin is going to perform with his band someone else has a performance for Will." Irma said through a microphone.

Matt, Eric, Steven, Martin, Luc, Joel and Peter walked up the stage.

All had an instrument with them.

Matt of course his guitar, same goes for Martin, Eric had a sax, Joel sat down behind the drums, Steven had a bass guitar with him and Luc had a portable keyboard.

"May I introduce! The new and improved Cobalt Blue!" Irma said with pleasure.

While everyone clapped Matt took the mike.

"Hey, well we're here to celebrate a birthday from someone very special.

And just for that we made a song."

Martin and Steven started playing on their guitars and were quickly followed by Luc, Joel and Eric.

Then Matt started playing and singing.

_So many strangers on the street.  
Yeah, nearly everyone you meet.  
Can't relate, can't translate, can't create  
A connection. No._

_Easier to keep your distance.  
Tread the path of least resistance.  
Don't engage, keep to your cage, stay offstage  
For protection._

_Then everything changes.  
She's there. Life rearranges.  
Winged angel from above...  
Helped me find the Will... the Will to love...  
The Will to love... The Will to love..._

_I figured I'd stay on the shelf.  
Truth be told, didn't trust myself:  
Always fade, don't make the grade, too afraid  
Of rejection. Oh..._

_I didn't think I had the strength  
To find a girl on my wavelength.  
Just a runt, always punt. No will to hunt  
For perfection._

_Then everything changes.  
She's there. Life rearranges.  
Winged angel from above...  
Helped me find the Will... the Will to love...  
The Will to love... The Will to love..._

_Game's full of surprises.  
Live our share of compromises.  
Still when push comes to shove...  
She's just the Will to love.  
She's just the Will to love.  
I found the Will to love._

_And everything changes.  
She's here. Life rearranges.  
Winged angel from above...  
She is just the Will... the Will to love.  
The Will to love... The Will to love... Oh...  
The Will to love.._

During the song Matt searched for Will in the crowd.

He saw her looking at him the same way she did when she first saw him.

But something else let Matt's heart jump.

She was wearing the necklace he gave her!

Will could feel Matt's love through the song. She knew that he had written it just for her.

She felt happy even though she couldn't be with him until it was save.

Everyone clapped when the song ended.

Matt looked in Will's eyes and he saw the love that she felt for him.

*So she still loves me.* he thought.

*Or maybe the song did the trick. Still, at the end of the day Will will be mine again.*

"AAAAAND that was Cobalt Blue, ladies and gentleman!" Irma said taking the mike from Matt.

"Give them a big applause!"

After the applause subdued Irma spoke again.

"And now the head act! Vance Michael Justin and his band!"

A loud applause came when Vance Michael Justin and his band walked on stage.

Before they started playing VMJ looked into the room, his eyes looking a little malicious. Or maybe it was just everyone's imagination or tricks from the light.

Then the music started the play and VMJ started to sing.

_Didn't know why I couldn't fly._

_Didn't want to be stuck on the ground_

_I wanted to_ _soar across the sky._

_But something was holding me down._

_What had me cower in fear?_

_What was it I couldn't see? _

_The answer near, but so unclear, I was fighting the demon in me._

_The demon in me,_

_The demon in me,_

_The battle weird, over all that I feared I was fighting the demon in me,_

_The demon in me,_

_The demon in me,_

_My head in a spin, my strength wearing thin I was trapped by the demon in me._

_Asked myself,_ _what did I want? _

_Kick back or just go for broke?_

_My dreams continued to haunt I'd get close – and the demon is a joke. Somehow you gotta step up. _

_Stop buying excuses for free. _

_So I went face-to-face, laid claim to my space._

_And rocked the demon, the demon in me_

_The demon in me._

_I recovered my spark, got free of the dark and rocked the demon, the demon in me._

_The demon in me._

_I rocked_

_the demon in me…_

Everybody applauded but the real fans looked confused.

_*This is weird. This isn't a song that VMJ normally sings.*_ Irma said telepathically.

The others nodded at this but just thought that it was a new song and were quite excited.

*I wrote that song!* Matt thought in shock.

*How's it possible that he knows it?*

"People please. Don't clap for us. Clap for the birthday girl, Will Vandom!" VMJ said pointing directly at Will.

Of course everyone was clapping for Will and a couple were whistling.

"Now I would like to invite W.I.T.C.H. to the podium." VMJ said.

The girls were squealing but when they came in a range of 6 meters (20 feet) they felt a strong negative vibe coming from the stage.

They looked at VMJ and noticed a couple of things.

First of all, VMJ's band existed out of four people, while he normally only has three other guys in his band.

Second, he had an evil look in his eyes which didn't match his whole posture.

And third, the band had abandoned their instruments and were waiting at VMJ's side and all had a malicious look on their face.

Will was the first one to notice and immediately took action.

"Elyon! I want you to take everyone outside as quickly as possible!" she shouted.

"Irma water power now!"

Elyon tried to get everyone out of the way of Irma's attack which was directed at VMJ.

He only smiled while the water attack was being blocked by an invisible shield.

The crowd was confused and didn't know what was happening and a lot of people were screaming.

"Why are you attacking him?" Sheila asked confused but she was quickly answered.

"Maybe because we want to capture them." VMJ said still smiling.

Suddenly everybody went silent.

They looked from VMJ and his band to W.I.T.C.H.

"What do you want from us? And why just today?" Will screamed at VMJ and threw some electrical discharges at him.

He again blocked and made another sign with his hands.

The other band members did the same and out of nowhere five shiny white tables appeared who captured the girls. _**(Picture them in an X form. Their hands and their feet are tied. And the tables are standing upright.)**_

"What the?" Irma said trying to use her strength to break free.

"Don't try. Your strength is neutralized and this goes also for your magic." The drummer sneered.

"Who are you?" Will breezed.

"And what do you want from us?"

"Of course how rude of us. We haven't introduced ourselves." VMJ said slapping his head sarcastically.

"But of course. You don't know us in these forms." the drummer said.

With that the band started to transform.

Everyone's mouth fell open when they saw in who they transformed.

In front of them where first the band stood were now standing four people who they never thought to see.

The president, the mayor, the vice president and the minister of Defense.

"You know this explains a lot." Irma muttered.

"I-I don't understand. How's this possible?" Mr. Collins said confused.

"Oh, please. This is nothing. First of all, this isn't our real form." VMJ said and he and the other four started transforming again.

Now Irma was doing her best not to laugh.

VMJ and his 'buddies' transformed into five guys of 17.

But they were all kinda goofy and nerdy.

Two of them were wearing rather thick glasses, one had large teeth and all still had pimples.

"What's so funny?" the nerd, in who VMJ had transformed, said a little angry.

"Well if this is who you really look like… Then I have to say that Cornelia has a rather bad taste." Irma said laughing.

"Shut up, Irma." Cornelia said from her table.

"You also liked him!"

Irma went silent and Will took the word again.

"You still haven't told us who you are, except being ugly, and what you want."

But when Will said this, Elyon and a couple of students tried a sneak attack.

"Foolish." a (nerd) guy said and he waved his hand.

Elyon and the rest got captured in a cage of pure energy.

Elyon tried to free herself but the magic was too strong.

Himerish and Orube tried the same thing but it didn't work.

"Well. I am Bill." the guy said after looking at his cages.

He had orange colored hair, which touched his shoulders, and a big nose.

"But you all know me as Vance Michael Justin."

"I am Irvin." a guy with glasses and short brown hair said.

"Also known as the mayor of this pathetic town."

"My name's Taizo." another one said.

He had an Afro-American look and also had thick glasses and short black hair.

"But you know me as the President of the United States."

A rather stubborn looking guy with blond hair and big teeth looked with a look of contempt at the girls.

"My name is Callister." he said briskly.

"Known as the Vice President."

Then a most friendly looking of them all took word.

"Hi! I'm Halian." he said happily.

"But I'm also the minister of Defense."

"Together are we the Gods of the Elements." Bill said with a smug smile.

First there was a silence but suddenly Hay-Lin started to laugh hysterically.

"What are you laughing at?" Callister said angry.

"Y-Your names!" Hay-Lin laughed.

"What's wrong with them?" Callister breezed.

Suddenly the other girls started to see why Hay-Lin was laughing and started laughing too.

"Stop laughing!" Bill demanded.

But it wasn't until he let the thunder roar that the girls stopped with laughing.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"Well our acronym is WITCH." Hay-Lin said, still snickering.

"So?" Halian said confused.

"So? YOUR ACRONYM IS BITCH!" Irma screamed and started laughing again.

B.I.T.C.H. started to look seriously angry while now, not only W.I.T.C.H. but also the other prisoners were stifling their laughter.

"SILENCE!" they bellowed and everyone remembered what was happening.

Will saw that the guys were rather pissed and she took the chance.

"And you can control the elements?" she said trying not to sound surprised.

"Yes, I can control energy, Irvin water, Taizo fire, Callister earth and Halian can control air." Bill said after relaxing a little bit.

"If you can do that then why need us?" Irma said confused.

"Yeah. Since you're the gods." Will sneered.

"Because we, the descendants of the dragons, have finally found the ones who are the goddesses of the elements." Taizo said simply.

W.I.T.C.H. looked at each other in confusion.

*_Those guys are nuts! We are the descendants.*_ Irma said.

*_Didn't Xin Jing said something about changing babies? Maybe they are descendants of the ones who got swapped with our ancestors._* Taranee suggested.

"Wait a minute. You said goddesses?" Cornelia said skeptically.

"Yes, my dear." Callister answered looking dreamingly at Cornelia and making Peter angry.

"You are the lucky ones to marry us and do our bidding."

"And you think we'll do that because?" Will said skeptically.

"Because, once we've awakened your powers you'll become our mind slaves." Irvin said smirking.

"That's what the last of the clan of the elements told us."

"Except for you, little birdie." Bill said to Will with a rather sad look on his face.

"If we awaken you, then you'll have a own conscious and rebel against us.

So after we awakened those four…" he pointed at Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay-Lin, "then we'll kill you."

"Sorry but how are you going to 'awaken' us?" Cornelia asked skeptically but also sounding scared.

"With these." Halian said with a scary glittering in his eyes.

He held five stones in his hand.

One pink, one blue, one orange, one green and one silver stone.

He walked up to the girls and gave them all one.

Once he was at Hay-Lin he gave her a peck on the cheek before giving her the stone.

Eric was looking like he could kill him if he tried that once again.

Hay-Lin on the other hand spat in Halian's face.

"Freak!" she called him.

Halian wiped his face clean and said then smiling at Hay-Lin.

"Aren't we all freaks, my little butterfly?"

Hay-Lin tried to throw the stone at him but then it hit her that she couldn't move her hands.

Then she tried the let go of the stone but it didn't fell.

It was stuck with magic.

"What?" Hay-Lin muttered.

"Well we figured that you wouldn't want to hold them until we finish so I magically glued them to your hands." Halian said with evil pleasure.

"Why did you give me a stone? I thought that I was going to die?" Will spat at B.I.T.C.H.

"The stone can unleash your powers, that's true. But without incantation, which apparently doesn't exist, it only amplifies other powers coming at you." Bill said.

"Let me demonstrate."

He then grabbed two pliers and put them to the table.

Then a giant battery was plugged onto it and set to 1000 Volt.

Then he turned on the battery and Will started to scream.

"Now you've got 1 million Volt running through you." Bill said with a satisfied grin.

He turned the battery off and Will started panting but gave him also a death glare.

"Monster!" Irma shouted.

"Silence!" Bill said and turned on the battery.

Will started to scream again.

"Stop it!" Taranee said crying.

"She can't take so much energy!"

"Relax. If she survives this till you guys have your full powers then we'll set it to 3000 Volt which will mean certain death." Taizo said pleased.

"Too bad though. She is a beauty." Bill said.

"Release us if you dare and I'll give you something to regret!" Matt's voice said angrily.

Will looked at Matt and a teardrop rolled over her cheek.

*Matt.* she thought.

But B.I.T.C.H. ignored him and didn't notice Will's tear and everyone one of them stood in front of one of the W.I.T.C.H. girls.

Bill in front of Will etc.

The male version of I.T.C.H. started the incantation to release the powers of the female I.T.C.H. while Bill was watching and Will was screaming.

They all started chanting at the same time.

Halian: "Oh mighty empress from the sky,

Awaken and embrace your full powers and your destiny,

Rule the sky like eons ago and rid this world of its pollution!"

Callister: " Oh Queen of every single tree,

Your destiny is calling and your powers awakening,

Let us rule this world together and bring the Earth to its rightful state!"

Taizo: "Empress of fire,

I command you to awaken and feel the heat,

Command the volcano's and fire of people's hearts!"

Irvin: "Mermaid of water,

Let your powers flow through your body,

Control the sea and its creatures with your powers!"

First it looked like nothing was happening.

Will stopped with screaming when she felt something coming from the other girls.

Suddenly Hay-Lin, Taranee, Cornelia and Irma started to scream in agony.

Their symbols started to lit up and they started changing.

They all turned into their elements!

Hay-Lin transformed into a human looking tornado and escaped her table prison and transformed back into her human form in front of her table.

Irma transformed in a water version from herself and materialized in front of her 'prison'.

Cornelia transformed in a human looking tree and broke free from her table prison and turned back in front of her table.

At last Taranee transformed in a fire blaze and burnt down her table.

Then she transformed back into her human form.

But the girls didn't look like they did before the chanting.

They all were wearing their Guardian outfits but it looked different.

Irma's 'pants' was blue, her skirt was bright blue, her top was dark blue, her symbol was also bright blue with matching blue shoes and her gloves looked like they were made from real water.

Her eyes were bright blue.

Taranee's outfit looked the same but her shirt was red, her sign and skirt bright orange and red pants with matching red shoes and her gloves looked like they were made from real fire.

Her eyes were bright orange.

Cornelia had a dark green top, bright green skirt and symbol and a dark green 'pants' with matching green shoes and it looked like plants were covering her hands instead of gloves.

Her eyes were bright green.

Hay-Lin's outfit wasn't something you expected.

Her shirt had a soft purple color just like her 'pants'.

Her skirt and symbol had a silver color.

She had matching shoes and it looked like the air covered her hands and encircled it, making it look like she was wearing light grey gloves.

Her eyes were bright silver.

Their wings looked like their Guardian ones but they were shaped in a more angel kind of way.

The parents couldn't believe what was happening with their children.

Everyone looked in awe at them while I.T.C.H. were looking at each other in amazement.

"Wow… I think I'm speechless." Irma said looking at herself.

"It doesn't sound like that." Cornelia said but she too was looking in amazement.

"Now, girls. Your first assignment will be to bow to us and declare your love to us." Callister said.

"And you think we should do that because?" Irma said looking in disgust at that prospect.

"You're supposed to obey us!" Irvin said in shock.

"Well, we don't. Now let go of Will!" Taranee said threatening.

"You wish. You are awakened but she's going to die!" Bill said and with that he raised the battery's power to its maximum.

Will started to scream even more but her signs started to lit up.

Suddenly Will stopped moving at all.

The signs were still shining but it looked like Will died.

"She's dead!" Bill exclaimed.

"Now your powers are back at what they were before."

"O yeah?" Irma said angrily and launched a huge water blast at Irvin.

Even though he reduced the size a little he got hit.

And it hurt.

"How's that, loser?" Irma said angry.

"We'll make you pay for killing Will!" Cornelia said in fury.

She then used her magic to grow trees next to Callister and Halian and the trees grabbed them and threw them through the air.

Hay-Lin then whipped up a tornado and slammed them against a wall.

Taranee who had been silent since they 'awakened' started to get furious.

"YOU KILLED WILL!" she exclaimed.

"YOU WILL PAY! MARK MY WORDS!"

Taranee got enveloped by flames and sent a huge fire ball at Taizo.

The fireball exploded in front of him knocking him back at high speed.

Family and friends were looking in shock. The girls were furious and were actually planning to kill their enemies.

Suddenly (the good) I.T.C.H. got knocked of their feet.

Bill had blasted them with his magic.

The others from B.I.T.C.H. got up their feet and didn't look seriously hurt.

They had a couple of nasty bruises but that was it.

"Don't forget. We are the Gods." Bill said in an evil tone.

He made to balls out of energy and let them hover in his hands.

"And you are going to die." he said.

But before he could direct the balls of energy towards I.T.C.H. the balls went towards Will.

Also the energy from the cages went towards Will, freeing the people who were trapped.

Eric, Luc, Peter and Steven walked to their girlfriends followed by the parents of I.T.C.H.

Orube, Himerish and Elyon took a fighting stance to help I.T.C.H. in their fight.

Matt and the family Collins wanted to walk towards Will and free her but when they tried to get near they were thrown away.

Everyone looked in surprise at what happened.

"Bill! The battery is still discharging! And it's giving of more energy than it should!" Callister said in fright.

"How much?" Bill asked, looking scared.

"10.000 Volt dude!" Halian said. His voice sounded high pitched and frightened.

"How's that possible?" Bill said looking for an answer.

It was Himerish who gave it.

"You've been playing with forces higher then you.

Now the one without a name is awakened." he said in a dark tone.

Will's signs started to lit up even more and suddenly a dark aura was felt.

It was even visible.

"This is your fault!" Hay-Lin said pissed at Bill.

The girls wanted to attack B.I.T.C.H. again until they heard something that made their hair stand up out of fear.

The heard laughter. A cold laughter which made you feel like your insides had turned into ice.

They turned around to see something that frightened them more than any enemy had managed.

Two dark red eyes were looking amused through the room.

_**DUN DUN DUN! Of whom are those eyes?**_

_**Does the doodle have a meaning?**_

_**I am also very terrible in describing outfits but I just want you to imagine them as Guardians crossed with angels in their own colors.**_

_**Oh and forget what I said last chapter about being crappy… I think that his one is worse… I mean it's awesome and all… but…**_

_**Oh well that's for you to decide!**_

_**I also put Vance Michael Justin in the story just for fun.**_

_**The songs are from the W.I.T.C.H. episode S is for Self.**_

_**Review if you like!**_


	9. Chapter 9 The demon with no name

**Chapter 9 The demon with no name.**

"Well, well, well." a cold voice said.

"That took you quite some time."

Everyone could feel a feeling of fear spread from Will's direction.

"W-Will?" Irma said unsure.

She shivered when she saw the two dark red eyes looking at her.

"Yes?" DW said.

"H-How is it possible that you're alive?" Bill said in disbelieve.

"Oh, a mere human like you couldn't understand." Will said in a cold tone at Bill.

"You think that you're the descendants. If that was true then I wouldn't be here."

"Y-You mean.?" Taizo stammered.

"Yes, you stupid. We are the descendants.

You guys are just mere humans who use stones to magnify your powers." Will sneered at him.

"If you're so great then why are you still stuck on that table?" Callister said in an attempt to act brave.

"I'm not really feeling like doing something. At least not physically." she said mysteriously.

She then started to look at Irma and Irma felt a sort of wooziness coming over her.

*_Just listen to me and everything will be alright._* Will's voice said inside of Irma's head.

"Yes…" Irma murmured getting a dark red gaze.

She turned around and was taking a fighting stance against Cornelia.

"Irma, what are you…" Cornelia could say before avoiding a water attack.

"What's wrong with you?"

But Taranee noticed that this was what Will had warned her for and immediately took action.

*_Irma! Don't listen to her! That's not the real Will!_* Taranee said to Irma.

Irma stopped attacking and looked confused at her hands.

Her eyes were changing from dark red to blue.

Will looked a little angry at Taranee for trying to break her influence but she kept trying.

*_Don't listen to her Irma. She just thinks that you're an idiot who can't judge for herself._* Will said malicious.

Irma's eyes turned dark red again.

Taranee saw that this was going wrong if she didn't do something.

*_Irma, please. You know that's a lie! Will wouldn't say something like that!_* she said pleadingly.

Irma's eyes started to regain their blue color but Will's face didn't show any expression.

"Dang. I've got a headache." Irma said while rubbing her head.

"What's wrong with you?" Cornelia said angry at Irma.

"Why did you attack me?"

"I-I did?" Irma said confused.

"I can't remember."

"That's…" Cornelia said before getting interrupted.

"That's the truth! Will has mind influencing powers!" Taranee said.

Everyone looked at Taranee and Will was smiling maliciously.

"Tell me, Cook. What did my host tell you?" Will demanded.

"Why would I tell you?" Taranee snapped at Will.

"Well you can tell me of course. Or after I'm finished with those pests (she was pointing at B.I.T.C.H.) I'll go after your family." Will said malicious.

"Will!" Mrs. Collins said in shock.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"That's not Will who you're talking to." Himerish said.

"This is the One without a name."

"Sorry? The One without a name?

It sounds stupid." Irma said mockingly.

Will's face twisted into an evil glare as she shot lighting at Irma.

It hit Irma full in her stomach.

"So what, Lair? You pathetic girl." Will said with a satisfying grin.

"Irma!" the girls shouted as they walked up to her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Irma muttered.

"Let me introduce myself." Will said with a mocking bow.

"I once was a devil who controlled this world.

My powers were great but Candracar didn't approve of my controlling style.

They sent the Guardians to stop me, but they were no match for me.

Until a girl, the Keeper of that time, used all her strength to weaken me enough.

Then the Heart absorbed me, making me powerless.

My only chance to escape was to wait for the true heir and to hope that someone was stupid enough to try and awaken her powers." Will said with a grateful smile.

"And thanks to those idiots, who think that they have godly powers, I'm free!

It's a little ironic that this is the body of the Keeper but I must admit she is strong.

And what is even more ironic, is that she looks exactly like me when I was this age.

But I understand you don't want to say that sentence every time you address me so just call me Dark Will, if you please.

And you know. The best part is that I'm even stronger than first."

"What do you mean?" Himerish said sounding a little scared.

"Well she is the Goddess of Energy but she also had a lot of hate on what I could feed."

"Will? Hate? You're talking nonsense!" Irma said angrily at DW.

"You know nothing about her, do you?" DW said with a smile of satisfaction.

"You don't know what hate she felt when her parents got divorced, or when her 'old' friends deserted her.

She isn't a saint, you know.

Rage courses in every heart, yearning to betray its prison."

Everyone stared at DW and couldn't believe what she said.

But Will ignored them and turned her head to B.I.T.C.H.

"Now, since you've tried to kill my host, it is only most appropriate that I kill you."

"O-O Yeah?" Taizo said scared.

"And how are you supposed to do that? You're still imprisoned."

With that DW smiled and started pulling with her arms and legs.

Everyone looked in shock how she got loose.

She pulled the straps that were holding her arms and legs loose as if it was nothing.

"Come again?" DW said while standing in front of her table.

Taranee saw that DW told the truth and thought in shock at what Will had said to her if this may happen.

"ELYON! Go and protect everyone weaker than us!" she screamed.

"Those guys too!"

Elyon looked confused at Taranee.

"Why?" she asked.

"Dark Will is going to kill us after she's finished with them!

Will told me that if this would happen, then you should protect everyone and…" Taranee said before stopping sadly.

"And what, Cook?" DW said looking a little concerned.

"And… that we should kill you!" Taranee said and fired a big ball of fire towards DW.

Dark Will only smiled and when the fireball came she caught it like a baseball and started to play with it.

"Figures… I must say she thought things through." DW said with an evil pleasure.

"Why are you looking so surprised?"

Nobody could or wanted to believe that Will caught Taranee's attack.

"Ooh? Is this it?" DW said pointing at the fireball.

"You know that I can command all of the elements, I must say I'm not very good at it but it's good enough to match yours."

She threw the fireball back at Taranee but Irma doused the ball before it could hit.

"But… If we're Goddesses then how are you able to catch that without transforming?" Cornelia said shocked.

"Oh, I am transformed. I just glamoured it.

As for your other question, you guys don't know what powers you possess.

I know a little more about it than you." DW said with a big smirk.

"But I see that, in order to kill B.I.T.C.H., I first have to get rid of you."

Then Dark Will started to transform.

She too was wearing her Guardian outfit.

Her top was black just like her 'pants' and boots.

Her sign was a creepy color red just like her 'skirt'.

Her gloves looked like the dark kind of lighting that had enveloped her hands.

And her wings… They had a darker color as normal and looked more like bat wings than angel wings.

Everyone shuddered when they saw it.

The girls took a fighting stance while Dark Will laughed maniacally.

Elyon raised a shield to protect everyone, including B.I.T.C.H.

"Let the showdown begin." DW said but before anyone could make a move, their surroundings started to change.

"What?" DW said angrily.

"Why is Candracar interfering?"

She was right.

Everyone was transported to Candracar.

Elyon and the ones she had to protect were sitting on some sort of bench while W.I.T.C.H. were standing in an arena.

"It's a good thing Will alarmed us about you." a calm but serious voice said.

"Say what?" DW breezed angrily.  
"When did she do that?"

"A couple of days ago." Yan-Lin said.

Dark Will looked around but then started to smile.

"Humph. That doesn't matter." she said and quickly shot a bolt of lightning towards Irma.

This time Irma was prepared and evaded the blow by mere inches.

And the battle started.

Irma created a tidal wave and sent it at DW but she blasted it and it disappeared,

Taranee tried again to throw a fireball but also this time DW caught it and threw it back which Taranee dodged.

Cornelia tried to engulf DW in an avalanche but DW made a simple shield.

Hay-Lin tried to whip up a tornado. This hit DW and took her flying.

But when it stopped DW didn't have a scratch.

"Is that all?" DW asked mockingly.

She then turned the clouds of Candracar into thunder clouds.

Thunder started to roar and Dark Will was laughing maniacally.

"THIS is power!" she screamed and pointed at Cornelia.

A giant lightning bolt came from the clouds and it shot directly at Cornelia.

Cornelia was just in time to avoid getting hit but she got burnt.

"This isn't going to work!" Irma said in frustration.

"Nice that you noticed it too." DW said with a smile.

*_Listen to your hearts, feel the power. Embrace it!_* a voice urged.

"Will?" Hay-Lin asked confused.

"What?" DW snapped.

*_I heard Will's voice. But DW doesn't know about it._* Taranee said telepathically.

_*I know*_ Irma's voice said back.

"WHAT?" Dark Will suddenly screamed.

"She has contacted you? I thought I got rid of her."

The girls were looking in confusing at each other.

"Did you just read our minds?" Irma asked.

"Yes, yes. Will knew how to do this ever since the Heart replaced her own." DW said absent.

***Could you please stay out of this?**

**I gave you everything I promised I would. What do you want more?*** DW said in her head.

Two pink eyes doomed up.

*What about my body?* Will said angrily.

***Now don't push it!*** DW answered back.

In her mind DW decided that it was for the best to shut Will up for good.

She shot a dark blast at Will and Will became silent.

(All happened in Will's head)

While DW had her inner struggle the others were trying to release their full potential.

Each of them closed their eyes and searched for the power that was hidden in them.

Dark Will snapped out of her inner fight when she felt a sudden power surge.

She looked and saw that the rest of W.I.T.C.H. had finally released their full powers.

"This could become a problem." she muttered.

"Wow! I never knew we had this much power!" Hay-Lin said looking at her fingers.

"Now we're on even terms!" Irma said with grim satisfaction.

"Don't even start to compare yourself with me!" DW said angrily and shot a lightning bolt at Irma.

Irma again evaded the blast and countered it with a water blast which hit DW in the stomach.

The other nodded at each other and started to use their pumped up powers.

Dark Will was still down from Irma's shot when Irma ran up to Will.

She grabbed her ankles and threw DW through the air.

Taranee shot on heck of a fireball at Will burning her badly.

Hay-Lin blew DW to the other side of the room were Cornelia had made a couple of thorn vines which caught Will and started to squeeze her.

The girls were satisfied with the outcome and high-fived each other even though deep down they were sad that they had to fight Will and even kill her.

When they turned around and wanted to walk away they heard a laugh.

The laugh made them shiver and I.T.C.H. slowly turned around.

Dark Will was looking at them with evil pleasure and was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Irma asked but she sounded a little scared.

"You really think you can kill me with this?" DW said.

Dark Will made a energy force field, destroying the pants that held her.

The wounds Will had, started to heal instantly.

"Well that was fun. I'd say we're at a draw." DW said laughing.

The girls couldn't believe their eyes. How could she survive?

"Let's try teamwork!" Taranee said desperately.

"And you think I let you do that because?" DW said maliciously.

She then sent a bolt of lightning towards the others.

A big explosion followed.

"Cough Cough. Damn. She really is strong." Cornelia said annoyed.

The smoke cleared and they heard a noise.

"Hey! Let me go! This is cheating!" a male voice said.

"Peter!" Taranee and Cornelia said.

Dark Will was standing there with Peter.

She had grabbed him at his hair and kept him under control.

"Let him go! He isn't involved in this!" Taranee screamed in anger.

"Oh but he sure is, my dear Taranee." DW said with great pleasure.

She then pulled at Peter's hair making him scream in pain and held him at eye height.

She just merely pointed at Peter and let go of him.

"Peter are you alright?" Cornelia said running up at him.

Peter tried to answer but suddenly he started to scream.

"What have you done?" Taranee asked in anger.

"You'll see." Was the only thing Will said.

Peter was screaming even harder as before and was now growing a black fur.

His hands and feet turned into paws and his face started to alter its appearance.

Peter had been transformed into a grizzly bear!

"Peter?" Cornelia said in shock.

Peter looked down and saw that his hands had been transformed.

"AAH! I'm a bear!" he said in a low growling voice.

"Will this you've gone too far!" Taranee said furious.

"I'm going to rip your heart out myself!" Peter growled and stood ready to jump.

"O yeah?" DW said sarcastic.

"I don't think so."

Then her eyes started to glow as well as her sign on her stomach.

"Attack Irma, Peter." she said in a low growl.

Peter's eyes started to light up and turned to Irma.

"Peter?" Irma said before flying high up.

Peter jumped at Irma with a roar and tried to grab her but Irma was out of range.

"Peter leave her alone, attack the others instead." Will said in a annoyed growl.

Peter turned and jumped at Hay-Lin.

Hay-Lin and the others took the sky and were completely occupied by Peter.

"I can't attack him!" Taranee said frustrated.

Suddenly Cornelia used her magic and tied Peter to the ground.

Then she landed in front of him and detransformed.

"Peter, it's me. Cornelia." Cornelia said with tears in her eyes.

Peter first struggled and tried to get loose but then he looked in Cornelia's eyes.

"Cornelia?" Peter questioned, his eyes turning back to their original color.

Cornelia released Peter and hugged him.

"Oh how sweet." Will said sarcastically and shot lightning at the two of them.

But Taranee and Irma quickly jumped in front of the blast and created a barrier.

While Dark Will was trying to break through the barrier, Cornelia turned into her Goddess self and she and Hay-Lin tried to turn Peter back.

Dark Will broke through the barrier but this only made Taranee angrier.

"You'll pay for this Vandom!" she screamed and flew at Dark Will.

"Bring it on Cook." Will said tauntingly.

The two started to brawl and flames and sparks came off them.

"Those two are really going for it." Irma said while helping Hay-Lin and Cornelia to transform Peter back.

"And this spell or curse she put on Peter is a strong one. Dammit Why do we always get the strong ones?"

"Really I don't know Irma. You can ask it if we survive this." Cornelia said annoyed.

With a lot of effort the three girls managed to transform Peter back into his old self.

Cornelia then took him to Elyon.

"Thanks Cornelia." Peter said while kissing her.

"Make sure you win this and get Will back!"

Cornelia nodded and returned.

Taranee and DW were still fighting furiously when DW suddenly declared: "TIME TO FINISH THIS!"

She then used her magic to hit Taranee full in her stomach and also knocking the other girls to the ground.

She then slowly walked up to them, the parents and co. were watching in fright.

"Seeing that you're in your Goddess forms I can't kill with magic. But fortunately there is another option." DW said and she stretched her arm.

"Come to me, Tarako san!"

A brilliant light appeared in DW's hand and a sword emerged.

The blade was made of a brilliant dark colored diamond and the handle was made from something that looked like iron mixed with gold.

"Prepare to die!" DW said pointing her sword to the sky.

*_Search your hearts and call the names!*_ they heard.

It was then that her eye color changed.

They turned pink.

They saw DW struggle.

"What are you waiting for?

A written invitation?" Will said annoyed.

"Are you the real Will?" Irma asked in shock.

"Yes, but hurry I can't keep it up for long."

The girls nodded and stood up.

They concentrated on their own hearts and heard a name.

The girls then stuck out their hands and shouted at the same time the names.

Irma: "I summon thee, Aikana!"

Taranee: "Roar Ra es Zind!"

Cornelia: "Come to me, Lore Firillno!"

Hay-Lin: "Fly to me, Khi es Shu!"

Water shot up to Irma's hand and formed a trident.

Fire formed in Taranee's hand and formed a red katana.

Earth shot up to Cornelia's hand and formed a bow, a quiver formed on her back.

Air started to hurl in Hay-Lin's hand and formed a fan with knives.

Will nodded approvingly before her face started to twist in an angry grimace.

Her eyes turned dark red again.

"She contacted you again." DW said darkly.

"It doesn't matter, I can still kill you."

Dark Will took on a fighting stance.

"We can take you down!" Irma said confidently.

The girls clashed.

Will parried Taranee's sword and Irma's trident.

An arrow hit her in her shoulder but she pulled it out without wincing.

Then a giant wind pushed her over and several knives flew passed her face.

The girls had surrounded Dark Will and it looked like they had won.

"I'm sorry that it has to end this way." Taranee said sadly.

"But there is no other way."

Dark Will started to laugh again and the girls were shivering.

"You don't seriously think that you've defeated me?" Dark Will said with pleasure.

She then made a huge energy field around her, knocking the girls of their feet.

"To be honest. I'm not sorry that it's going to end this way." Dark Will then said, standing up and pointing her sword at Cornelia.

But just before she wanted to give her the final attack, William started screaming.

"I've had it with his screaming!" DW said angrily, looking at William, who was sitting alone.

She flew at top speed at him and heaved her sword.

"Say goodbye, little pest!" DW said maliciously.

Dark Will then swung her sword at William's neck, but Matt jumped in front of it.

"NOOO!" he screamed.

Before the sword would hit him a bright light appeared.

_**Haha! Again the annoying cliff hanger!**_

_**So what do think? Do you think it's exciting?**_

_**BTW the names of the weapons all have a meaning.**_

_**Will: Tarako san ~~~~ (sword) Source of Wisdom**_

_**Irma: Aikana ~~~~ (trident) pointed sea**_

_**Taranee: Ra es Zind ~~~~ (katana) Beam out of fire**_

_**Cornelia: Lore firillno~~~~ (bow and arrow) Flower butterfly**_

_**Hay-Lin: Khi es Shu ~~~~ (fan which can throw knives) Power out of air**_

_**Review if you like!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Divide and Conquer

_**HAHAHA! If you thought Will was evil then what about me? I left you with another cliffhanger. **_

_**And think, who could have a mind so twisted to make Will that evil?**_

_**MUHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 10 Divide and Conquer**

It was completely dark.

"Where am I?" Will wondered.

She then felt a familiar tingle and turned around.

It was a sort of mirror that was hanging in the darkness.

But it wasn't showing her reflection.

It showed a place and people.

Will looked at it with great shock.

She saw herself laughing and hurting other people, like her friends!

But it all happened in a sort of slow-motion.

"This is exactly like that dream." Will muttered to herself.

Suddenly a noise was heard and Will turned around.

She saw two dark red eyes looking at her from the dark.

"Well, well, well. All transformed and powerful. But also trapped in my power." the voice said.

"You!" Will said angrily.

Then she noticed what the voice had said and asked: "Transformed? Powerful? Trapped? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh? So we don't know what's happening?"

the voice said teasingly.

"You'd better answer," Will said threatening.

"Or else? I'm now in control of your body!" the voice said and a laugh was heard.

"You are in a room I made. It is partly in your mind and partly in the Heart of Candracar.

This makes the time you spend in here longer than it is in reality."

Will could feel the fear that 'her other self' was spreading but she didn't feared her.

"Well host, I've got a couple of things to ask.

What have you planned to stop me? And what have you told the black girl?"

Will looked skeptically even though DW couldn't see her and said: "I'm not telling you and her name is Taranee!"

"Why not?" DW asked casually.

"Because I want to surprise you." Will said with a grin.

Will could hear DW mutter and curse under her breath before the latter spoke again.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Have fun in your prison!" DW spat before disappearing.

Will was alone again.

She could only look at the mirror but didn't want to.

"I wish that there was some light or something." Will said annoyed.

Then it hit her.

"I've still got my powers!"

Will tried to create a little energy ball but it came out at the size of a football.

"Wow! I didn't want it to be this big." Will said looking in awe at her energy ball.

But she released it nonetheless.

Now she could see the 'chamber' she was in.

It was a dreary room with well counted two doors.

A bed of hay was put in a corner and another mirror was visible.

The mirror was tall enough to see your whole body in it.

Will walked up to that mirror and saw herself.

But she was shocked at what she saw.

She saw a girl, no, a woman with blazing, blood colored hair.

Her hair was in the same way as in her Guardian self.

She was also wearing her Guardian outfit but the colors were different.

Her top, pants and boots were a brilliant pink while her symbol and 'skirt' were white-ish blue. (color of lightning).

She was wearing gloves made of pure electricity.

Her wings were the same Guardian wings but only looked they more like angel wings.

But the feature that had shocked Will the most were her eyes.

They were bright pink.

"Just like the person I saw in my dream. But without a scar" Will said while touching her own reflection.

"D-D-Does this mean… That I'm the Chosen One and the One with No Name?" she said in shock.

Suddenly she felt a power surging through her body, a power greater than she ever felt before.

"So this is what 'she' meant with transformed and powerful." Will said in a rather glad tone.

"But that doesn't mean trapped."

She turned to a door and blasted it with all her might.

But the door simply absorbed the power.

Will tried a couple of times when she finally gave up.

"Never mind that." She said darkly blowing some of her hair out of her face, causing a couple of energy currents to go across her hair.

Trying to think of something to get out of her 'mind room' Will felt something.

The new energy she had, started to hurt her.

She had to find a way of using her new energy or she would go insane.

Will started walking up and down the room.

"I'm going insane if I can't do anything!" she screamed.

Then a memory came to her.

"If you ever have too much energy for the first time, you can go insane." Xin Jing had said.

"If something like this happens then it would be for the best that you tried to learn how to control your new energy.

In other words, train."

Will smiled at that memory. It was one of the first things Xin Jing had said to her before they started training.

"Well, it's a good thing that I listened." she said and started to try and master her new found energy.

She discovered that she could use the other elements and also started experimenting with them.

"Taranee would scold me if she knew about it, but there is no other way at the moment." Will said creating a fireball and directing it through the room.

She felt that it was straining her powers but she kept going.

A couple of times Will looked in the mirror which showed her the real world.

She saw that the girls were having a bit of trouble with their new powers and of course defeating 'her'.

But it didn't look terrible so she continued training.

She became even faster and stronger than before but that didn't worry her.

After what seemed weeks but were only two hours on Earth, Will stopped training.

"I think that I should stop here. It's not the right time to try and control my full powers."

She looked through her chamber and wanted to do something.

"Now I have to figure out how to get out of here." she said before felt something.

It was as if her real body had hit something hard and she heard thunder roaring.

She quickly walked to the mirror she first saw, and saw that everyone was in Candracar.

"Just like I planned." Will said in a glad tone.

But then her face turned into a worried one.

She saw herself, or as she saw it, the bad persona laughing maniacally and sending some pure thunder at Cornelia.

"That isn't looking pretty." Will mumbled.

"I've got to help them! They don't know or feel their new powers!

I JUST GOT TO HELP THEM!"

Suddenly the left door went slightly open and Will could hear the thoughts of the other girls.

*_Really, why is she so strong?_* Will heard Irma think.

*_It isn't fair.*_

Will shook her head with a smile and then knew how to help them.

She quickly ran up to the door and tried to open it further.

But the door wouldn't budge.

"Then I'll try this." Will said and tried to relax herself.

She focused on her heart and then on the faces of the rest of W.I.T.C.H.

"_Listen to your hearts, feel the power. Embrace it!_" Will said in an urgent tone.

The door then slammed shut but it was enough.

Will turned to the mirror and saw the girls first looking at each other confused when suddenly the right door flung open behind her.

"That was your doing, wasn't it?" DW said angrily.

Will didn't turn around.

She shrugged and said: "Yeah so?"

Dark Will first wanted to say something nasty but then changed her mind.

"Could you please stay out of this?" she said in a dangerous sweet voice.

"I gave you everything I promised I would. What do you want more?"

Will turned around and Dark Will could clearly see two angry looking pink eyes.

For some reason it made Dark Will shiver.

"What about my body?" Will said angrily.

"Now don't push it!" Dark Will said with a dark look on her face.

She shot a dark blast at Will which hit her in the stomach.

Will heard Dark Will laughing before leaving.

Will tried to get up, her whole body was aching.

"I have to agree with you there Irma, she is strong." Will said.

She sat on her bed.

"Okay, she didn't notice that I've been experimenting with my powers." Will said glad.

"But that door opened when I wanted to help the girls… Maybe I can find a clue in this chamber."

Will searched through the room.

The only clues she found were the words 'Body', 'Mind', an equal sign and the number 1 that were scribbled on the walls.

"What is this crap?" Will said angrily.

"I wish I could ask Taranee, she is better in this stuff."

Then she thought that if she couldn't get out of this prison, she would never speak to Taranee again.

A feeling of desperation came over her.

"This is hopeless." Will said, shaking her head in defeat.

She was just sighing and sobbing when she heard something.

"TIME TO END THIS!"

Will's head shot up and looked at the mirror.

And what she saw wasn't good.

The girls were lying on the ground and she saw Dark Will calling the sword.

"Crap! This isn't going well!

I need to help them. I can't give up now!" Will said determined when suddenly the left door opened a little.

*_We're toast!*_ she could hear Cornelia think.

"No you're not." Will said grim and walked to the door.

She concentrated again on her own heart and on the faces of W.I.T.C.H. but her words didn't reach the others.

*_I'm sorry for failing you, Will_* she heard Taranee think.

"NO! Taranee! You haven't failed me! You can still win!" Will screamed.

She concentrated again but this time she was more determined.

"Search your hearts and call the names!" she said.

This time she knew the others had heard her.

She felt a powerful wind and turned around.

The right door was open!

Will didn't think twice before turning to the door.

Will ran up to it but when she tried to get out she was stopped by some sort of force field.

The farther she ran from the door the more she got hurt.

She ran as far as she could but it was far enough.

She got the control of her body back!

At least she could speak and stop the slash of her sword.

She saw the girls looking in fright at her but the worst thing was that they weren't doing anything.

"What are you waiting for?

A written invitation?" Will said annoyed.

"Are you the real Will?" Irma asked looking in shock at her.

"Yes, but hurry I can't keep it up for long." Will said while feeling her grip lessen.

The girls nodded and stood up.

Will saw them concentrating.

The girls then stuck out their hands and shouted at the same time the names of their weapons.

Will nodded approvingly before her face started to twist in an angry grimace.

Will shot back to her room, her 'body' was aching all over but she was happy.

Now they could have a chance.

Will lay on her bed with a satisfying smile and tried to get some sleep when suddenly the right door flung open.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Dark Will roared as she grabbed Will at her neck.

"I'm now the master!"

Will just looked at her copy with a faint laugh.

"Just keep believing." she said with a smirk.

Dark Will screamed in a fury at Will and threw her through the room.

Only this time it didn't hurt.

"Just you wait. I'm not going to kill your precious friends now.

No, I have someone else in mind." Dark Will said maliciously before walking away.

"Someone else?" Will said frightened.

She hurried to the mirror to look what was going to happen.

She saw that Dark Will was slowly advancing to William while the girls were paralyzed.

Will's eyes widened even more when she saw that Matt was running to William to save him from the sword.

Will saw this and felt an anger rise in her.

"How could she?" Will said angrily, not looking at the mirror.

Maybe she should look in the mirror because right when the sword would touch Matt a light appeared.

"I'm not going to stay here!" Will said and looked at the doors.

"I WILL save them! Even if I have to give my life for it!"

Suddenly the two doors started to merge and that door opened.

Will just knew that it would be the door to the real world, to her world and ran to the opening.

Body and Mind became one.

_Now where we left off._

Matt jumped in front of William in an attempt to save him.

*If I can't save Will than I can at least try to save her brother!* he thought.

Matt prepared for the slash but it didn't come.

He opened his eyes and saw that a bright light had stopped DW on the spot, with the sword at mere inches of his face.

Matt (and the others) tried to look in the bright light and noticed that he could see perfectly what was happening.

The Heart of Candracar came out of Will's chest and started to shine.

Suddenly Will's body disappeared and the sword started to glow too.

Everyone saw that the Heart and the sword were dividing themselves.

The Heart divided itself in its normal colored form and in a dark Heart.

The sword divided itself in its dark and light colored form.

The dark Heart flew back to the spot where Dark Will stood and the real Heart flew in front of Matt.

The two hearts started to shine and two bodies appeared.

Dark Will stood there again in the pose she was before the light appeared.

The dark sword flew back to her hands.

The (real) Heart had made another person.

She too had blood red hair and was in Goddess form but the colors were different.

They were white-ish blue with pink.

Her wings were also angel like.

She was also wearing a sword sheath.

Her eyes were closed.

The sword flew to the side of this 'Will' and hung in his sheath.

The signs on this 'Will' were shining brightly.

The two Hearts flew to their respective owners.

The dark one to Dark Will and the light one to the other 'Will'.

Dark Will resumed her attack but was shocked in who she had slashed.

The sword had hit the other Will but the sword had just cut her right eye.

The cut leapt from the right eyebrow vertically down till the height of her nose.

It started bleeding but Will didn't seem to notice it.

The 'Will' opened her eyes, which were a shocking bright color of pink.

Dark Will stepped back. She didn't want to believe her own eyes.

Will slowly went with her hand to her right eye and touched it.

Then she looked at her fingers and saw the blood that was dripping from her.

"Wh-How? How did you get here? Why didn't the sword cut you through your head?" Dark Will stammered.

Will merely smiled and stretched out her hand.

A powerful blow came from it and Dark Will was pushed back into the arena.

Will turned around and gave Matt a kiss on his cheek before going into the arena herself.

She then pointed at the girls who were still lying on the ground.

The girls were looking a little frightened of what this Will was going to do with them.

Will used her magic to lift the paralyzed feeling from the girls.

Dark Will was looking at it in horror.

"You haven't answered!" she demanded.

Will looked at DW and said: "The sword couldn't cut me because my willpower is stronger than steel.

And how I came here… Let's say you gave me the right tools."

Dark Will noticed that she was trembling and quickly recovered from it.

"Well, this means that your majesty wants to fight me?" she sneered.

"No." Will answered.

"I'm going to destroy you!" and she took her sword.

She was beaming determination and peace.

But also anger.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on, princess." Dark Will said and ran up to Will.

The two swords clashed and thunder was roaring.

A couple of times Dark Will tried to attack Will with magic but Will dodged the attack and countered.

Nobody could believe their eyes.

Were Will and Dark Will really fighting?

Was that Will the real Will?

The two Wills were standing opposite of each other.

Dark Will got angry and fired a lot of fireballs at Will.

Will inhaled and blew the fireballs away and then followed by thrusting her sword in the ground, making it rip apart and creating a volcano beneath Dark Will.

Dark Will used a lot of water to douse the volcano and then countered by creating the same volcano beneath Will.

Will buried the volcano before it could erupt and the two stood panting in front of each other.

"Nice tricks." Will said panting.

"It's a shame that they rob us from our energy so quickly."

"I've got my means to recharge." DW said with a smile and looked up at the sky.

Will did the same and at the same time they got hit by a blast of lightning.

They both looked fully recharged and resumed their fighting.

Will parried a couple of blasts and slashes but got hit a couple of times.

Dark Will had trouble with parrying Will's attacks and got hit a lot of times.

"Just you wait. I haven't used my ace." Dark Will said and concentrated.

Suddenly Dark Will glowed with dark energy and her clothes started to change.

Her Goddess outfit had changed into a darker looking one, as if you were looking at complete darkness.

"Ha! Fear my ultimate form!" Dark Will said in triumph.

Everyone could feel that her power was increased.

They were trembling and Lilian and Chris were hiding behind their parents.

Even Yan-Lin was looking worried.

Will just looked at Dark Will with an eyebrow risen.

"Can everyone do that?" she asked nonchalant.

"Only if they mastered their powers. And only Goddesses." Dark Will said with a smirk.

"Feel my power!" she said and throw a giant bolt of lightning at Will.

"Will!" Matt, her parents and friends cried.

Will was laying on her back and started getting up.

She brushed the dust off of her top and pants and then looked at Dark Will.

"Was that it?" she asked.

Dark Will was too surprised that Will wasn't scratched that she didn't notice that Will started to transform too.

Will's outfit was a bright color white and was standing with some pride in a fighting stance.

"You know. Giving me so much time in that stupid prison of yours only helped me." Will said with a smile and released the power she was hiding.

It was a shockwave of pure white energy.

You could feel the power but it also brought peace.

Dark Will was now trembling in fear.

"HOW?" she screamed in fear and anger.

She stormed at Will but was easily intercepted.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." Will said, knocking DW of balance.

The two slashed their swords at each other but no-one seemed to hit each other.

Again they took their distance of each other and were looking fiercely at each other.

*I can't believe this! She used my prison to train!* Dark Will thought with disgust.

*I think I'm going for some bait.*

Will looked at her opponent but didn't felt a thing.

She didn't feel anger or fear or fatigue.

She felt just normal.

She saw that Dark Will was gripping her sword and Will did the same.

But then she saw that Dark Will started to run but not in her direction.

She ran towards the audience!

"Hell no. Not again." Will muttered and released all her strength.

Dark Will had almost reached Mrs. Collins but Will appeared in front of her.

Dark Will recoiled when she felt that Will's power level was even greater than before.

Will's eyes were also burning with anger.

"You've done enough already!" Will breezed at Dark Will.

"You've tried to take over my body and tried to kill my friends and family!"

Will summoned a large thunderstorm and her eyes were dangerously looking.

Dark Will looked in fear at Will.

"How is this possible?" she asked.

"We are both from the Heart of Candracar! We both have a Heart! How can you be stronger than me?"

Will looked at her dark copy.

Her bright pink eyes looking dangerous.

"You have only one Heart." she said.

"I have two. Even though one isn't an official one."

The gift that Matt had given her was clearly visible around Will's neck.

Dark Will did a desperate attempt to save herself and attacked Will, aiming straight for her heart.

To everyone's shock and amazement she hit Will and even pierced through her.

Blood was dripping from the dark sword and Dark Will was smiling.

"I'm afraid your days are over." she said sarcastically.

Taranee wanted to rush up to aid Will but Yan-Lin stopped her.

Taranee looked at Will with sorrow.

Will looked at the sword and suddenly started to laugh making everyone wince in fright.

Will pulled the sword out of her body and the wound started to heal.

Dark Will not knowing what was happening was looking in shock at Will.

"You're a monster!" she exclaimed.

Will looked at Dark Will while the last drop of blood fell.

"Maybe." she answered.

"But you and Candracar certainly helped in creating me!"

The wound was now totally healed and Will took her sword.

She slowly walked up to Dark Will and energy was coursing through her sword and body.

"You're trespassing in my reality. Ask permission next time!" Will said and stabbed Dark Will.

Dark Will gave a last shout before disappearing in a white flash and black smoke.

"That was maybe a little too much." Will muttered.

Will turned back into her normal, teenage form and collapsed on the ground.

"Will!" Taranee screamed and flew over at Will.

She listened at her chest and was glad to hear Will's heart pumping.

Everyone slowly walked at the scene and Matt and the rest of W.I.T.C.H. quickly ran up to Will.

Matt lifted her and kissed her.

"I'm glad you're still here." he said quietly.

Mrs. Collins was crying and Mr. Collins had also trouble with keeping his tears back as they went to Will.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Mrs. Collins said crying.

The rest was a little quiet and there felt an awkward silence.

Yan-Lin walked up with a stretcher.

"Put her on it." Yan-Lin said.

"She just collapsed from fatigue. She used too much of her energy.

She may be the Goddess of Energy but she has to learn what her limits are."

Matt slowly put Will on the stretcher and gave her another kiss.

Everyone was looking in silence at Will when Irma broke the silence.

"Okay can someone be so kind to start the explaining?

Why are we dressed like this?

Why turned Will evil?

Why were there suddenly two Will's?

How come that this Will (pointing at Will) was so kick ass?

And why got our butts kicked by that Will? (pointing at the place where Dark Will disappeared.)"

"Irma relax, everything will be explained in due time." Himerish said, trying to reassure Irma.

But this made Irma just angry.

"NO! I want answers! And I want them now!" she screamed.

Taranee, Cornelia and Hay-Lin were nodding and anxiously waiting for answers.

Yan-Lin sighed and looked the girls in their eyes.

"I'm afraid that I can only answer three questions.

You have to ask Will the rest."

"Well some explaining would be nice." Mr. Lair said.

"Okay. The reason that you are dressed this way is simply because your elemental powers have awakened.

This is very dangerous."

"Why?" Cornelia asked frowning.

"Because you are too young to control them." Yan-Lin simply said.

The girls looked at each other and somehow knew that Yan-Lin was right.

If it wasn't for Will they wouldn't have known how to use their powers.

"I don't know how you knew how to call your weapons but it doesn't change the fact that you are too inexperienced to use your powers.

Once Will is awake we've got to discuss what to do." Yan-Lin said seriously.

"As for Will turning evil. You already know that.

The prophecy explicitly told you what will happen if you would awaken too soon."

"Okay… That's true… But I never thought that Will would be taken over by a demon." Matt said looking a little upset.

"But you can be proud of her. I don't know how but she managed to break free from her prison, showing us that she has a great determination." Yan-Lin said with a little pride.

"As for your final question.

The 'Dark' Will could kick your ass, as you say it, because she had a long time to get to know all of Will's powers.

Since she has been around ever since the first Guardians." Yan-Lin said, finishing her explanation.

"But how could Will be so powerful?" Taranee said, looking at her sleeping friend.

"About what Heart was she talking about? When did she got it? Why didn't she tell us?"

"I don't know how Will was able to use her powers so efficient but I know about what Heart she had been talking about.

The Heart in question, has been given to her this morning." Yan-Lin said with a glimmer of joy in her eyes.

"What do you mean? I haven't seen a thing?" Hay-Lin said confused.

The parents, boyfriends and friends were just looking at each other, feeling out of place.

Himerish, Orube, Kandor, Elyon and Matt were looking confused at the words of the Oracle.

Yan-Lin hid a giggle before straightening her face.

"Don't look so confused. As Will said, the second Heart isn't an official one.

This Heart can only give power to the one who has given it a meaning."

Now everyone was looking in even greater confusion.

Yan-Lin walked towards Will and pointed at the necklace that Matt had given her that morning.

"Love is a mysterious thing. It can weaken the knees and cloud the mind, but it can also give you the last strength you need." she said with a wink at Matt.

"That's it? The necklace that Matt gave to Will?" Irma said a little disappointed.

"How is that possible? I mean it's a normal necklace or else we would have felt the magic."

Yan-Lin shook her head.

"Irma, you must know what power love can give." she said, walking to the Water Goddess.

"When Will got the present from Matt, she wanted to throw it away, crushing all the hope Matt had left.

But she couldn't because of her love for him. So she thought that she could throw it away after opening the package.

But when she saw the replica of the Heart with their letters in it, Will cried inside. She thought of how unfair it was to push Matt away. She wanted to hug him and kiss him.

She knew that the necklace was a sign of how great his love is for her.

It is as big as the infinite dimension that the Heart represents.

That's why she kept it. As a charm, hoping that everything would go smoothly, hoping she could go back to where her Heart belongs."

Everyone was silent after this explanation.

"Why did Will try to push me away if she loved me?" Matt said then angrily.

"She must have known how much it hurt!"

Yan-Lin looked at Matt with sympathy.

"Yes she knew how much it hurt because she had the same pain." Yan-Lin said.

"But if she had hold your bond, then you would be the first one to die Matt, not Bill, Irvin, Taizo, Callister or Halian. Not one of W.I.T.C.H. but you.

She wanted to protect you so she kept you away to save you."

"So it would be wise to leave her alone for the moment." she added, looking at Mr. and Mrs. Collins.

The two nodded and left Will's side to stand with the other parents.

"Speaking of B.I.T.C.H. They were the ones responsible for all this." Irma said darkly.

Irma turns around and she saw that B.I.T.C.H. was tied in vines and looking at their faces, the vines were squeezing really hard.

"Cornelia, it might be wise to let them live." Himerish said to the Goddess of Earth.

Cornelia just sighed and loosened the vines so that the boys could breath normally.

"Thank God!" Callister said inhaling the air thankfully.

"Now are you going to tell us why you did it!" Taranee said angrily while her hair started to flame up.

"Taranee." Peter said in shock.

"What!" Taranee snapped at Peter, making him flinch.

"Y-Your hair. I-It's o-on f-f-fire." Peter stammered.

"Oh. Thanks." Taranee said but she didn't put it out.

Taranee turned to the boys, just like the other girls and they were looking threatening at them.

"So… Why did you try to awaken us?" Hay-Lin said in a cold tone.

The boys winced at the tone but looked at the girls.

"You really are beautiful." Halian said.

Eric turned red after hearing this and wanted to hit Halian, but Hay-Lin was faster.

She slapped Halian against his cheek making him fly a couple of meters to the left.

"Wow…" Irma said, looking at Hay-Lin.

Hay-Lin didn't notice her new strength because of her anger but the others certainly did.

It was rare for Hay-Lin to lose her calm and cheeriness like this.

"Do you want a hit too?" Hay-Lin said threateningly to Callister, raising her hand in the air once more.

"No, no please. I'll tell. Please don't hit me." he whimpered.

"Hay-Lin calm down. Violence isn't the answer." Cornelia said, restraining her furious friend.

"No! It's their fault!

It's their fault that Will is in this state!

They turned us into… into this!" Hay-Lin said while tears were rolling from her cheeks.

"Hay-Lin, child. Don't attack them out of anger. It would do only more trouble than good." Yan-Lin said to her granddaughter.

Irma laid an arm around Hay-Lin's neck.

"Yes. You don't want to end up as Nerissa, do you?

Turning into a hag who can only chase little kids to scare them?" Irma joked.

Hay-Lin smiled a little and tried to relax.

Cornelia, Taranee, Himerish, Orube and Yan-Lin turned to the B.I.T.C.H. boys.

"Now, answer our question. Why did you do it?"

The boys looked at each other a little desperate.

"W-We d-don't know." Bill finally said.

"What you don't know?" Cornelia hissed viciously.

"I-I mean. We were told that we were descendants of the 4 elemental dragons.

A-And that we were destined to become Gods…

A-A-And then HE imbedded stones in us, making our magic stronger." Bill said afraid.

"A-And later on… HE told us about you, and that we had to d-d-destroy you.

B-Because you would be the Goddesses, b-b-but when w-we saw y-you we couldn't.

You looked beautiful. As if you were the element itself in its most beautiful way." Taizo said a little awkward.

"S-So we thought th-that it would be a good idea to turn you to our s-side." Callister finished.

"Who is HE?" Taranee said skeptically.

"W-We d-d-don't k-know." Halian said frightened.

"You know what it think? I think you're lying." Orube said.

The boys looked frightened at Orube when suddenly Himerish stopped her.

"No, they are telling the truth." Yan-Lin said.

"Their minds only contain a memory of a man dressed in a black cloak, totally covering him."

"Are you sure?" Orube asked.

"Positive.

These boys were just puppets of a mastermind." Yan-Lin said sadly.

"I think it's for the best to let them stay in Candracar. Here they will be purified."

She waved her hand and the boys disappeared.

Hay-Lin had calmed herself and walked up when she saw the boys disappear.

"So… are they guilty?" she asked.

"No." Taranee answered dull.

"They were send by someone who wants us dead."

Hay-Lin's and Irma's eyes widened after hearing this.

"You can't be serious?" Irma said, hoping that this was just one sick joke.

But when she didn't got an answer she huffed in disbelieve.

"Of course. Why not?" Irma said angry.

Suddenly something came to her.

"Why are we in Candracar?" Irma asked.

"I mean, none of us transported here."

Yan-Lin smiled at the question.

"All I can say is that Will is a brilliant strategist."

She then walked away, towards the council room.

"What do you mean?" Hay-Lin asked her grandmother.

But Yan-Lin merely waved before disappearing through the doors.

"Of course. More questions than answers." Irma said angrily.

Himerish had to smile about this comment.

Leave it to Irma to be angry about something like this.

"AAARGH!"

Everyone turned around to look at Will.

Will was still sleeping but her hand was wrapped around someone's wrist.

Martin's wrist to be exact.

And Martin was looking in agony while trying to free his hand from Will's grasp.

"What's going on?" Matt asked, walking up to Martin.

"I just wanted to have a better look on that necklace you gave her." Martin wailed.

"Then when I just merely touched it, she grabbed my hand and started to squeeze it!"

Suddenly Will started to mumble.

"No-one touches…the heart…"

The others were looking strangely at Will but then turned to Martin.

"Let's get you out of that grip." Matt said and tried to open Will's fingers.

But they were squeezing so hard that Matt couldn't loosen the grip.

"Let me do it." Irma said.

"Don't leave a man doing a woman's job!"

She then walked to Martin and tried to open Will's fingers.

With a lot of effort she managed to release Martin from Will's iron grip.

Martin shook his wrist and was moaning a little.

"That's what you get for touching things that aren't yours." Irma said.

They looked again at Will and saw that she was sleeping peacefully, as if nothing had happened.

"I can't stand this!" Irma said in frustration.

"You can't stand what?" Taranee asked confused.

"Simple. Will turns bad, kicks ass, she splits in two, kicks ass, destroys bad Will and then falls asleep without answering questions!" Irma said annoyed.

"What do you want to ask her?" Eric asked.

"How did we get here?" Irma said.

"How could we hear her voice when she was evil?" Taranee said.

"How is it possible that she was so strong?" Cornelia asked.

"Why didn't she told us about this?" Hay-Lin said.

After hearing this Taranee started to look a little awkward.

"What's wrong, Taranee?" Peter asked.

"Nothing." Taranee answered quickly as she walked to Will.

"O yes there is! You answered to quick!" Irma said as she jumped at Taranee.

Taranee dodged Irma's tackle but Irma grabbed Taranee's ankles making her fall.

"Ouch! Was that really necessary Irma?" Taranee said annoyed.

"O yes. Now spill!" Irma said while sitting top of Taranee.

Taranee saw that there was no way to escape the questioning and sighed.

"Okay… Will kinda told me about this…" Taranee admitted.

"WHAT?" the girls said.

"What do you mean?" Cornelia said a little angry.

"Well… Uhmm. The day when Will and Matt broke up, I talked with her.

And well she told me that she had only broken up with Matt because in her dreams she turned evil and killed everyone she loved." Taranee said quickly.

"And you didn't tell us, because?" Irma said dangerously soft.

"She made me promise not to. Just so that you don't have to be concerned." Taranee whispered in a small voice.

The girls were looking at each other in disbelieve.

Why didn't Will tell them this?

"Okay! That's it!" Cornelia suddenly shouted.

Everyone looked confused at Cornelia while she was walking over to Will.

"What are you going to do Cornelia?" Matt said.

"I'm going to wake sleeping beauty over here, so that she can start explaining." Cornelia growled.

"And no-one is going to stop me."

"Yeah! I'm with Corny on this one!" Irma said as she walked to Cornelia.

"I think we should let Will sleep, it was a tough fight." Hay-Lin said.

"Yes, just let her sleep." Taranee said.

"I say, try and stop us!" Irma said a little angry.

"If you even touch her I'll burn your fingers!" Taranee shouted back as her hair started to flare up.

Cornelia and Hay-Lin were just glaring at each other.

Everyone saw a gap arise between the girls.

Taranee and Hay-Lin versus Irma and Cornelia.

"Relax. Please just go and take some rest yourselves." Matt said, trying to ease the tension.

"Matt, shut up." Hay-Lin said.

"Please, don't fight. We've seen enough of this already." Eric pleaded.

"Eric, I would stay quiet if I were you." Cornelia said threateningly.

"Don't you dare threatening him!" Hay-Lin shouted at Cornelia.

"Irma! Stop this nonsense immediately!" Mr. Lair said in a demanding tone.

The other parents were also commanding their daughters but it seemed as if the girls didn't hear them.

Cornelia slowly looked at Will and touched her forehead.

Immediately she was blown away by Hay-Lin.

"It is ON!" Cornelia said and created a big earthquake.

Irma shot a giant ball of water at Taranee but the latter dodged it and prevented Irma from spraying Will.

Cornelia and Hay-Lin were clashing with each other as if they were on a war.

And Taranee and Irma were throwing water and fire over to each other.

"This isn't pretty." Himerish muttered.

"Orube, can you get Hay-Lin and Cornelia down?

I'll take Irma and Taranee."

Orube nodded and ran towards Hay-Lin and Cornelia.

She jumped to knock Hay-Lin down but Hay-Lin had already noticed her.

Hay-Lin dodged Orube which ended in Orube hitting Cornelia.

Hay-Lin what happened and immediately felt stupid.

She caught Cornelia in the air and lay her down.

"Sorry Cornelia. What I did was stupid." she muttered.

Cornelia, being paralyzed by Orube's punch, looked up at Hay-Lin.

She then made a sound which sounded like:"I'm sorry too."

Hay-Lin lay Cornelia down and flew up to the fight between Irma and Taranee.

Himerish was having trouble getting the two girls down.

Every time that they were in range, they sensed Himerish and dodged him before resuming their cat-fight.

Hay-Lin flew to them and blew the two apart, making them fly a couple of meters.

"Why did you do that, Hay-Hay?" Irma groaned when she stood up.

"Yeah, that hurt!" Taranee groaned.

"Don't you see what we're doing?" Hay-Lin said angrily.

"We are fighting each other, and for what?"

Irma and Taranee looked at each other in shame.

"Will would scold us if she found out!" Hay-Lin continued.

Orube de-paralyzed Cornelia and Cornelia walked up to Hay-Lin.

"You're right Hay-Lin. I'm sorry. I was just frustrated that we have these questions." she said while hugging Hay-Lin.

Hay-Lin returned the hug and quickly Taranee and Irma joined the hug.

"Let's promise to never fight like this again." Hay-Lin said and putting out her hand.

The others smiled and put their hands on Hay-Lin's.

"Never a fight about something silly." Taranee said.

"Just fun and pranks." Irma said.

"And never to use our powers against each other." Cornelia said.

The girls hugged each other again when suddenly Henry pulled Irma's skirt.

"Yes?" Irma asked looking down at Henry.

"Are we going to learn how to fight like that?" Henry asked with a glimmer of hope.

Other students were also looking hopeful at the girls.

"I don't know." Irma said a little awkward.

"I mean, that's Will's department."

The girls walked back to Will and sat next to her on the ground.

They suddenly looked very tired.

One by one the girls reverted back to their normal selves and fell asleep.

The boys walked up to them and laid them down.

Then they kissed their girlfriends and looked up.

The parents were looking in amusement at the boys.

"Uhmm, yeah. What now?" Steven said blushing.

"I suggest you follow their lead and take a little nap yourselves." a voice said behind them.

"Endarno, my old friend. How are you doing?" Himerish said to the newcomer.

"Very well, thank you for asking." Endarno replied.

"Now if you would like to follow me then I'll show you to your rooms."

"And what about Will and the others?" Matt asked.

"They will remain here." Endarno said simply.

The parents gave their children a kiss before following Endarno.

Matt gave Will a quick kiss before walking after Endarno.

He was lead to his room.

*Nice and spacey.* he thought.

*It's a shame I didn't had the chance to…*

He heard a noise coming from behind the door.

He opened the door and saw a little creature laying at the door post, asleep.

"Come here, WE. You can sleep with me." the boy said.

WE slowly opened his eyes.

"Mawtin!" he said as he walked into the room and jumped on the bed.

"Make yourself comfy." Martin said with a smile.

When WE was asleep again Martin also climbed into the bed.

"Don't worry, master. Soon I'll give you your powers and you'll give me my dream." Martin said with a light evil smile on his lips before falling asleep.

_**And that was it for this chapter. I just wanted a cat-fight between WITCH. I thought it would be funny.**_

_**Martin's master… Who could it be?**_

_**Have sweet dreams… MUHAHAHAHA!**_

_**(don't forget to review if you like)**_


	11. Chapter 11 More Questions than Answers

**Chapter 11 More Questions than Answers**

It was dark. A person in a long cloak was roaming through Heatherfield.

"It has to be here." he muttered.

He stopped under a lamp post to look at his map.

A building was lighting up.

"If I'm correct then that is the place where the Brown's lived." the person muttered.

He walked towards the house. Any mortal would just walk past it, but he knew better. The house was just radiating magic.

The person walked towards the door and he saw that someone had already tried to get in. He paid no attention to it and walked in. He went to the cellar. The cellar was a tiny circular place which looked rather gloomy.

"Yes. Here it is!" was the only thing he said.

He walked to a certain place of the wall and knocked at it. A hollow sound was heard. He put his hands against the wall and his hands started to glow.

"One place is found! Two more to go!" the person screamed as he blasted the wall with magic.

Yan-Lin looked with concern at the green veil. She saw the person, hooded in a cloak, walking towards Elyon's former house and she saw him blowing up the wall Cornelia made to hide the portal.

"What is he doing?" Yan-Lin muttered.

She saw the 'man' turn around and saw 'him' looking right at her.

"Tell the Guardians, that they haven't seen the last of me." the person said with a female and devilish tone.

The person lifted the hood a little and two eyes became visible. Eyes that made Yan-Lin shiver in fear and tremble from the shock. The image blurred and vanished. Yan-Lin tried, after she recovered from the revelation, to get the image back, but how hard she tried it didn't return.

Yan-Lin felt defeated. How was it possible? She was sitting in her room. The room in which she looked over all the other worlds. She didn't even notice that someone came in.

"Oracle, are you alright?" a gentle voice asked.

"Himerish. You often told me that the girls had yet their hardest mission to pass. I'm afraid that that mission is showing himself at the very moment." Yan-Lin said with a quiver in her voice.

Himerish walked towards Yan-Lin. He gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that being the Oracle isn't easy but you don't have to be afraid. That mission should appear when the girls reach the age of 21." he said comfortingly.

Yan-Lin shook her head.

"Himerish. You know what would happen when the girls are 21, right?" Yan-Lin said tired.

Himerish nodded.

"And how would you react if I told you that, thanks to those boys, it already happened?" Yan-Lin said calmly.

Himerish suddenly looked in terror. It wasn't something for him to lose his composure.

"Y-You mean… Her? I thought she died!" Himerish exclaimed in horror.

Yan-Lin shook her head.

"No, as long as she feels a little darkness She will live."

Himerish started to pace through the room.

"We have to wake them! We have to start arranging things! It will be a catastrophe!" he exclaimed angry.

"Why a curse? They never asked for it! It will be terrible enough at home without someone who tries to make them disappear for good!"

"My friend, please. Regain your composure." Yan-Lin said. "We will wake them if their parents agree."

Himerish looked like he wanted to argue but closed his eyes. He inhaled and exhaled a couple of times and regained his composure.

"Okay. I'm ready." he said.

The two of them walked slowly to the room where the girls were sleeping. They wanted to make sure that everything was alright before they would go and wake their parents. As they continued walking they heard noises from the room the girls were sleeping. It sounded like elemental discharges. The two elders looked at each other in concern. What were the girls doing?

They quickly advanced to the room with the sleeping Guardians/Goddesses while other people came from the rooms too. Most of them were other elders of Candracar who were quite confused at hearing those sounds while the other part (friends, boyfriends but mostly the families) hurried towards the Oracle, demanding answers.

"Oracle, what's going on?" Elyon asked as soon as she saw Yan-Lin hurrying towards the girls room.

"I've got an idea but I hope I'm wrong." Yan-Lin answered as she walked by.

This of course worried the parents of the girls as well as their boyfriends + Elyon while the others went back to bed, believing that they were dreaming.

As soon as the little group had arrived at the room of the girls they could clearly hear a sound that they thought resembled a tornado if not a hurricane. Also the faint noise of crackling thunder made them worry. The girls weren't fighting again, were they?

This last thought concerned the group although it was for different reasons. Yan-Lin and Himerish were both fearing that if the girls were fighting again, the fortress wouldn't be able to hold up for much longer.

The parents were hoping that the girls would finally stop their fighting because next to the fact that they almost lost their daughters, their girls would be in constant danger and their parents weren't sure if they themselves could survive that thought.

The boyfriends were hoping that their girls would be alright and when they found an opening they would start attack Will for what she had done (Matt wasn't thinking this of course).

When Yan-Lin tried to open the doors she could feel a strong wind pushing against them, keeping them close. Yan-Lin waved her hands and now the doors flung open. It was maybe not the brightest idea the Oracle had because the moment the doors opened a powerful wind lashed out at them, knocking them several meters away from the doors. Then the wind seemed to lie down, to the relief of the group. But that relief was short because another sound was heard from the room and another wind started to blow. Only this time it was pulling them towards the room instead of blowing them further away.

This happened a couple of times when Yan-Lin decided to put a stop to it. She focused a little of her magic around the group which prevented the wind from blowing them away or pulling them.

After their little 'flying' experience the group decided to go into the room. And what they saw made Yan-Lin and Himerish laugh while the rest was looking with great surprise at the scene in the room. Because what they saw wasn't a fight.

It was the scene of five sleeping girls, who were totally healed from their injuries, and of whom two were snoring. Irma, Taranee and Cornelia were keeping their hands against their ears in a faint attempt to block out the noise while Will and Hay-Lin were snoring away. Normally this wouldn't have caused a laughing fit nor surprised expressions because this happened every time the girls had a sleep over. But there were a few changes this time.

Every time Hay-Lin inhaled a sudden wind started to pull while when she exhaled a sudden wind started to blow. This explained the tornado/hurricane sounds. Will made the thunder roar softly every time she exhaled. This wonderful display embarrassed the Collins and Lins but now made the other parents laugh as well.

"I think it's for the best if we wake them up. Taranee isn't liking this at all." Yan-Lin said after the laughing fit.

The others looked at Taranee and saw that her face wore an annoyed expression while her hair started to catch fire. They quickly nodded and went to the girls. This proved to be more difficult than they first thought because the closer they got to Hay-Lin the stronger the wind became.

They tried to wake the girls up by shaking them slightly or pinching their nose but it didn't seem to work. In fact they got attacked by the elements every time they tried to touch the girls.

"I really can't wait to start waking Will at school days." Mrs. Collins growled sarcastically when she got a electric shock from her daughter.

Since the more traditional ways weren't working Yan-Lin decided to use a method that the girls would probably despise.

She made sure that everyone was at least three meters away from the girls before she started. She conjured up a lot of water that was now hovering above the girls. The others quickly saw what Yan-Lin was about to do and started smirking. Yan-Lin dropped the water and it hit its target. At least four of the five. Irma, being the Goddess and Guardian of Water, wasn't touched by the ice cold shower that the other girls were receiving.

"AARGH!" the girls screamed when the water so cruelly awakened them. Irma didn't hear this since she was still covering her ears.

The girls started to look around and saw that their parents and boyfriends were laughing. The Oracle and Himerish were both smirking at this sight. The girls, on the other hand, were shooting daggers at them while they waited for Taranee to dry them.

After they were dry they wanted to demand answers but a noise from Irma stopped them. They looked at their friend and saw that she was still sleeping.

Will looked at the Oracle and demanded in a little angered tone: "Why is she still asleep?"

Yan-Lin shrugged and said: "Can't help it that her powers blocked the water."

This made the girls glaring at Irma, who was now sleeping peacefully.

"No way she deserves to sleep peaceful." Cornelia growled while she started to grab Irma.

Will stopped her. "I know but then let's wake her up in a more 'pleasant' way." she said with an evil smile on her face.

Normally this would have worried Cornelia but since she was still a little drowsy and that her memories of yesterday were still trying to find a place in her head, the blonde just nodded and stepped out of the way.

Will walked towards Irma and looked at her friend. "Let's see if you keep sleeping after this." she said as she pointed a finger at Irma.

A little electric bolt shot out of her finger and it hit Irma. Irma shot up from the shock and yelped.

"YOUCH!" she said while rubbing the place where Will had hit her.

The girls were of course laughing. "Good morning Irma!" Cornelia said with a smirk.

Irma just darkly muttered but wasn't planning on using her powers, remembering the promise they made. Too bad Will didn't make it though.

The girls slowly came out of their laughter, or drowsiness. They slowly started looking around and there were a couple of things the girls had noticed. First of all they saw their parents + boyfriends standing a little back. When the latter noticed that the girls were looking at them they weren't sure what to do. Should they go hug them, or should they be afraid?

The girls quickly answered for them as they ran up to their parents and hugged them. All but one. Will kept her distance from her parents and ex, not even looking at them. Instead she focused her gaze on Yan-Lin making the old woman shudder a little. Yan-Lin knew this was the 'good' Will but those pink eyes looked intimidating. As if the girl knew more than she let on.

"You've seen her, haven't you?" Will said a little harsh at Yan-Lin, making the Oracle sigh and slowly nod. "I knew it." she muttered then. "You've sent them home?" she asked again.

Yan-Lin nodded. "The only ones here are the ones you see now."

The girls looked confused up, as if they weren't sure of what they had heard. They turned around and saw Will looking a little darkly at the floor. It seemed as if she was in deep thoughts. For some stupid reason they hadn't notice Will, not even when she zapped Irma. Their boyfriends on the other hand had noticed the redhead and were already standing in front of their girlfriends.

"Eric?" Hay-Lin asked confused as she saw her boyfriend looking mad at Will.

The other girls also had noticed their boyfriends strange behavior and wanted to say something about it when suddenly the boys said something.

"She is a danger." Peter said darkly.

"We're going to make sure she will never hurt you again." Stephen grumbled.

"What the?" Irma asked confused as she saw Stephen preparing himself to punch.

Then the boys stormed forward, towards Will!

It didn't look like Will was paying any attention on the sudden charge of the guys as she was still mumbling to herself.

"Stop!" Taranee cried out to her brother and boyfriend.

"No!" Matt and the family Collins yelled.

This commotion made Will look up and she looked directly at Eric, whose face wore an angry expression. Eric launched his fist at Will's face and surprisingly enough it made contact! This shocked and confused everyone because they didn't think that Eric or the others would be able to land a punch on Will. The boys quickly got out of their confusion and continued hitting the redhead.

Himerish wanted to make them stop but was being stopped by Yan-Lin. He looked quizzically at the Oracle but Yan-Lin just shook her head. Both watched helpless at the pummeling the guys were giving Will. But not for very long.

Matt was confused at Will's actions and those of his friends but recovered when he saw that his (ex)girlfriend was being attacked! He rushed over to the other guys and started to hit them, at least trying to knock them out. The girls on the other hand were stunned by the fact that their boyfriends were so angry with Will, when Will (in their opinion) didn't do a thing!

When Matt punched Peter in the face and kicked Luc there where the sun doesn't shine Will decided to do something. She jumped out of the way of the attacks and took some distance. It was revealed that Will didn't have much damage, a black eye and her clothes were a little torn but for the rest she was fine. Then she made her hands crackle with lightning making the boys stop fighting and looked a little fearful at Will.

As Will was using her magic to heal the minor wounds, she started to speak.

"Well, I guess I deserved that, but you could have waited." she said looking at the guys. They all were giving her confusing looks.

"Will, you shouldn't blame yourself." Yan-Lin started to say.

"No, it is my fault." Will simply stated. "I could have saved you all this experience, if I only turned myself in."

"And you know I couldn't and wouldn't let you being brought to the Tower of Mist." Yan-Lin said again, giving the redhead a warm look.

But Will gave her a cold look back.

"What do you mean, Will?" Irma said, not understanding.

Will now looked at Irma. Irma could see that something had changed in her friend.

"Ask Yan-Lin." Will said as she turned around.

Matt wanted to walk to Will but Will blasted him away with some of her magic. She made sure that it would only push him and not actually hurt Matt but Matt got hurt. Not physically but emotional.

Yan-Lin just sighed and looked sad at the girl.

"It happened a while ago. Will started to have weird dreams. She didn't talk to you because she didn't want to worry you or get you into this mess." Yan-Lin said.

"What do you mean?" Hay-Lin said worryingly.

"Those dreams started as nightmares about Nerissa. First it was just you fighting her again but then with the worst possible outcome. But those dreams started to change. Will said that after a couple of these dreams Nerissa wasn't Nerissa anymore. Nerissa had become Will herself." Yan-Lin continued as a couple of the girls gasped.

"A gap came between these dreams and Will thought that it were just worries. But then it happened. It was on the night you girls had your last sleepover. Will slept peacefully but there were things happening in Candracar. The transfiguring cards told me that the new Goddesses would be chosen and out of nowhere the Heart appeared. It started glowing and then disappeared.

I didn't know why it did that or where it went but that piece of information came quickly when Will arrived at Candracar. She was pale and looked horrified. She was also clutching the Heart in her right hand. She told me it came to her while she was sleeping, it woke her up and showed her something."

"And that something was?" Cornelia said, getting paler by the news she was hearing.

"It showed me myself." Will said darkly.

Everyone turned their head at Will, hoping that she would say more but the redhead kept quiet.

"What does she mean? Did it act like a mirror or something?" Irma asked confused.

"You could see it that way. Will saw who she was. She saw her good side but also her bad side. That of course would disturb someone but not scare you. But she saw more. She saw her good side and bad side but she could see her bad side was different. This is normal because your bad side contains your anger, jealousy, grief and so on and Will had experienced a lot of that when she was younger but Will saw that it was part of something else."

"Something else?" Mrs. Collins said not understanding.

"Will isn't what you could say a normal human. Next to the fact that she is a descendant of Xin Jing and has magical powers. Will was supposed to be born with a twin sister. One of them would end up in evil while the other fought for good. But… fate changed plans last minute and let Will be born as an only child. With an evil and good side. Both sides have grown over the years. The first years gave her bad side a grow spurt while her later years, the years she spent with you, gave her good side a grow spurt.

Now, reaching the magical age of adulthood, both sides have reached adulthood and started fighting for the control of her body."

"Wow. Talk about schizophrenic" Irma said but her face was pale.

"So? What's the problem? You defeated your evil side so everything is settled!" Taranee said, more to Will than to Yan-Lin but Will shook her head.

"Just listen." she muttered.

"I said that Will's sides both had reached a state of adulthood but… Will's bad side had already left Will's body or a copy of that." Yan-Lin said making everyone look at her and Will with more confusion than ever.

"During that grow spurt in Will's early years her bad side split in two. One part remained in the body while the other went out. It made use of Will's hidden powers to create a body for herself during a time when Will was asleep. Candracar didn't know about this until Will told us about it."

This made the girls gasp. This meant another version of Dark Will was roaming around, ready to kill. The parents were only showing looks of horror while Mrs. Collins looked like she was going to cry pretty soon.

"But why would Will wanted to lock herself up?" Cornelia asked concerned.

"Because Will was afraid of what would happen." Yan-Lin answered.

"But she knows we're always there by her side!" Hay-Lin said proudly.

"And that's the problem." Will said softly, making everyone stare at her.

"What do you mean?" Irma said a little angry.

"What do I mean?" Will practically yelled at Irma, making the girls flinch.

"Remember when I got tricked by Nerissa? I nearly fried you all!" she bellowed. "I knew something big was going to happen because else the Heart wouldn't have showed up! I was afraid that this time I would kill you! And I was even more afraid because I knew you would freaking try to help me get back! That's why I wanted to get locked up in the Tower and when everything was over, I could return or just stay and help at the fortress." Will finished, making everyone look as if they were punched in the face.

"But I didn't let her. She even went as far to threaten and even attack me, but since not only I but the whole Council knew that this was an act of desperation we gave her some time to think. After making clear that we wouldn't lock her up if nothing was wrong." Yan-Lin said.

"Then Will came up with a plan. It was a very simple one. If her bad side would take over then everyone who was with her would be transported to Candracar. Of course there would be a fight and at the moment when everything was lost Candracar's magic would activate and would imprison Will."

No-one knew how to react. Should they be impressed or scared? They all looked at Will, showing sympathy. Or at least almost everyone.

William walked towards his sister but Will blew him away. Of course people started gasping because they knew about the close bond between Will and her brother and didn't know why she did this. William stood up and again, started walking towards Will. This made Will a little angry as she blew him away again. But William wasn't thinking about giving up. He stood up and walked again towards Will. Will saw that there was no point in fighting her little brother and let him come near. William was now standing in front of his sister and looked up. He then jumped up and hit Will in her stomach. (Not that it hurt but it was rather surprising).

"Will, you're stupid." he said looking rather strict at his big sis.

Well this not only surprised Will but everyone too. A boy from around 3 years was telling his sister of 16 that she was being stupid.

Will quickly regained composure and now looked a little cold at her brother.

"What do you mean?"

William gave Will an equally cold look back.

"Better being locked up and let bad Will kill? Or do something?"

Will looked at her little brother when she suddenly started to laugh. Everyone was looking confused at Will. They were even looking more confused when they saw that William started to laugh too.

"Remind me that I'll never let you in my room when I'm studying philosophy." Will said as she grabbed her little brother and hugged him.

William hugged her sister back and said: "Will, now okay?"

Will nodded as she looked at her little brother. "While everyone showed sympathy you knocked me back to senses. Thanks."

This was getting on everyone's nerves. Will was being cold and distant and now she was being the old Will! Irma had enough of it. First she walked up to Stephen giving him a punch on his head for attacking Will. Stephen nearly collapsed since Irma hit him with more strength than she planned. He then rubbed his head.

"Where was that for?" he said, rubbing the spot where Irma had hit him.

"That's for your stupid action." she said and then kissed him on his head.

Stephen gave his girlfriend a confused look while Irma turned around and walked to Will.

"Will! I want answers and I want them now!" she demanded.

_**And that was chapter 11. Hope you lik…**_

"I said I wanted answers!" Irma said while looking angrily at TTigerz.

_**Though luck. I like keeping people in the dark.**_

"I'll come and hunt you down if you don't give me an answer!"

_**I can always write you out the story. Kill you or something.**_

"You wouldn't dare" Irma scowled at TTigerz.

_**Wanna bet?**_

Irma shuffled back, muttering something like unfair.

_**Well. For Irma and the others who want answers. You just have to wait for the next chapter. Review!**_

"I'm going to flame you." Irma muttered.

_**Like I care. Besides Taranee is siding with me.**_


	12. Chapter 12 Long time no see

_**Hello folks! I thought it's time for the next chapter!**_

"Took you long enough." Irma grumbled.

_**Oh hush. Be happy that I continued.**_

"Doesn't matter. I finally get some answers." Irma said as a glimmer of joy lit up in her eyes.

_**Do you really think I'm going to give you the answers that easily?**_

"Wh-What does that mean?" Irma said surprised.

_**Don't tell you. Just read the chapter. Peeps have fun!**_

_**I also have to inform you that I'm a real Lion King lover and I thought that the song would fit perfectly in this chapter. So this is just a warning but feel free to complain.**_

**Chapter 12 Long time no see.**

"What are you saying?" A dark voice said.

A young boy, from about the age of 16 was bowing in front of a hooded figure.

"You've heard me. There was a party, Bill and his boys crashed it, he failed the assignment and got send to Candracar. The girls went too. That's all I remember." Martin said while looking to the hooded figure.

The hooded figure walked up and down. Martin's eyes followed his master as his master was grumbling several things under his breath.

"Martin. I'm going out of town for some time. I need you to do something for me." the hooded figure said as he stopped pacing.

"Everything, master." Martin answered.

"I want you to keep a close eye to those girls. I want to know what they've done when I come back." the hooded figure said.

"Of course. But if I may, where are you going?" Martin asked curiously.

The hooded figure laughed coldly a little before answering.

"I'm just going to see some old friends." the hooded figure said before disappearing in the darkness.

_Meanwhile at Candracar_

"Will! I demand answers!" Irma breezed as she approached her redheaded friend.

Will, who was still holding William, looked at Irma. "Good for you." she said.

This, of course, angered the brunette even more. "What do you mean with that?" she asked angry.

"Well, It's nice that you demand answers but why tell that to me?" Will asked, still not paying attention to Irma.

"Well, maybe because you can give us those?" Irma said sarcastic.

It looked like Will was thinking about this. She then turned to Irma and said: "No."

This not only angered Irma more but also the other girls.

"NO?" they yelled as they walked to Will and Irma.

"What do you mean with no?" Cornelia said angry.

"Well, no is a word to express negation. You know, the opposite of yes." Will said simply.

"We know what no means, thank you." Taranee said rather coldly.

"Then why ask?" Will said innocently.

"Why don't you want to answer our questions?" Irma said as she now grabbed Will at the front of her shirt.

Will looked at Irma's arm and then right into her eyes. Serene pink into angry blue.

"Naïve." Will said as she disappeared together with William.

"What the?" Irma said as she looked around. The other girls were now also looking around, searching for Will.

"That won't work." Will's voice said.

It seemed as if Will's voice came from every direction. Even Hay-Lin wasn't able to pinpoint her location.

Will appeared in front of her mother. "Here's William. Now if you want to excuse me. I have to teach some people a lesson." and she disappeared again.

The girls caught a glimpse from Will but she disappeared before they got close enough. As the girls were looking around to find Will, Yan-Lin started to giggle.

"I'm sorry, but why are you giggling, Oracle?" Orube said not-understanding.

"Oh, it's just that Will is teasing them. She knows that the girls don't have a little control of their new powers." Yan-Lin said with a grin.

"What do you mean? I saw them using their powers." Orube asked confused.

Yan-Lin shook her head. "No, they used their Guardian powers. The upgraded version. If they used their new powers they wouldn't have had so much trouble with Dark Will."

Orube nodded understandingly. The girls were getting annoyed when suddenly they felt something against their knees. They fell forward, their knees not longer capable of holding their weight.

"What the?" Irma asked confused as she fell to the ground.

They heard a cold laughter. Will appeared in front of them, arms crossed.

"Well, that was kind of entertaining." she said coldly while looking down at the other four.

The other four looked up and saw Will looking down at them. With a serious face.

"What happened?" Cornelia demanded.

"If you used your powers, you would have known." Will replied coldly.

"What does that mean?" Irma growled annoyed.

"Let me show you something." Will said as her hands started to glow.

Suddenly everyone was floating above Heatherfield.

"Wow…" The guys said, as a couple of parents cried in horror and clamped each other.

"We are now floating above an image of Heatherfield." Will explained, ignoring the reactions. "This would happen if I, and only I, would attack it with only my Guardian powers."

Suddenly a miniature Will appeared in Heatherfield and created a massive shockwave. The nearby buildings grumbled down, the electric poles exploded due to too much energy and houses started to catch fire. Everyone was looking in horror at the image. With a wave of Will's hand it stopped and Heatherfield looked normal again.

"This." she said. "Would happen if I wanted to destroy the city. Now."

Again, a miniature Will appeared but this time she acted differently. She flew up high above Heatherfield, almost at the watchers own height and thrust her arms forward. A massive ball of energy appeared in front of them and then got fired towards the town. As the ball collided a gigantic explosion was heard as they all bathed in white light. When the light vanished they gasped in horror. Because, where once lay Heatherfield lay now a big hole. Will again waved with her hands and they all were standing again in Candracar.

"And that was with half power." Will said.

Everyone was looking at her as if she had grown a second head. The parents were now giving signs of fear, but that could also be because of what they had seen. Yan-Lin wasn't surprised at all. The girls and their boyfriends, on the other hand, were thoroughly shocked.

"B-But…" Taranee stammered.

Will turned away from them and this time, she threw something to William, who caught it with luck.

"I'm not going back to Earth." she said gruffly.

She wanted to walk away but stopped as the others started asking.

"Why?" Matt asked after he and the others recovered of their shock.

Will first didn't answer. She didn't want to. She couldn't. They wouldn't understand.

"Will, please honey. Why do you not want to return with us to Earth? To continue to live your normal life?" Mrs. Collins asked with tears in her voice.

Will gave an empty laugh. "Normal. Well that's funny. I never thought that fighting in other dimensions in fairy outfits was called normal." she said dryly.

"Will, you know what your mother meant." Mr. Collins said.

"Yes, yes I know. You know, having so much time in your own mind makes you think." Will started.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Taranee asked not understanding.

"When you fought my 'bad' half." Will answered. "I, or better said my 'good' self was being locked away in my mind. When I finally got the hang of what had happened I mostly trained to control my powers. But there were times. Times that I thought that everything I did was hopeless. That, even if I managed to get out, I would only bring more pain."

"Will, that isn't true!" Irma said harshly. "You've saved hundreds of lives with your quick thinking!"

"And how many lives have I destroyed, Irma? Ever counted those?" Will asked coldly. "I guess not. Well let me help you. Shall we start with our own?"

"Our own?" Taranee asked quizzically.

"Yes. Just see it like this. If I wasn't born then we wouldn't be in this mess. There would be no evil me stalking around. You wouldn't have been in danger and you (she pointed at her parents) wouldn't have been scared for your life." Will said a little sad and angry.

"You're being ridiculous." Irma said.

"Am I, Irma?" Will said. "You know, this were just our lives. What about all those lives who got lost during the war at Metamoor because they listened to my plans? Or what about Nerissa's and Phobos' life? Don't they count?"

"Now wait a second. The fact that they died wasn't your fault!" Cornelia said firmly.

"Oh no? If I hadn't talked to Cassidy then we wouldn't have been able to return to Candracar to stop her. If I hadn't fought Phobos with all of my might then he wouldn't have jumped off into the infinity." Will said.

"But Will, you saved a lot of lives too." Irma said.

"Yeah, listen to Irma. If you hadn't figured out how to return to Candracar then it would have been destroyed. And if you guys hadn't stopped Phobos in Metamoor and Candracar then maybe more people would have suffered." Matt said as he took Will's hands.

Will looked into Matt's eyes. Matt saw that Will was troubled. He wanted to reassure her.

"Trust me if I tell you that you aren't evil. You're one of the best people that ever walked on Earth. If you stayed here you would only hurt people." Matt said lovingly.

He closed in, trying to kiss Will, but Will turned away.

"I don't know anymore. My plans… they often went wrong and only because of sheer luck we managed to survive. I don't understand it." Will muttered.

"You don't understand what?" Mrs. Collins asked concerned.

Will now had her back turned to everyone. "I just don't understand it." she repeated. "What's my fate? My destiny? Am I walking the right path? Am I even worth to live?"

She walked away to the farthest corner of the room. The others were looking at each other. How could it be, that someone so young, was this troubled. Will's parents nor her friends knew how to cheer her up. They never knew that Will had these thoughts. Will always seemed so sure of herself, but now she looked so lost.

As they all were looking a little defeated at Will, Matt suddenly got an idea. He walked to Hay-Lin and whispered something into her ear. Hay-Lin's eyes, who were wet because of the tears that were emerging, opened wide.

"No, Matt. Do you really think it will work? She's sixteen!" Hay-Lin said softly but firmly at Matt.

"Trust me. She told me herself that it was her favorite song." Matt said knowingly.

Hay-Lin just sighed but then nodded. She waved her hands and suddenly music started to play.

*_Didn't know you were capable of this?*_ Irma questioned.

*_Well, why can I not start experimenting?_* Hay-Lin answered back.

At the beginning of the music Will's head shot up. *This song…*

Matt slowly walked to Will as he started to sing.

_As you go through life you'll see._

_There is so much that we,_

_don't understand._

*_Oh My God! The Lion King? Seriously?*_ Irma said telepathically.

*_Hush, it´s working.*_ Cornelia said back.

It was true. Will was looking at Matt who was now standing right in front of her.

_And the only thing we know_

_is things don't always go,_

_the way we planned. _

Matt took Will's hands.

_But you'll see every day,_

_that we'll never turn away,_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone.___

_We will stand by your side__  
__Filled with hope and filled with pride__  
__We are more than we are__  
__We are one._

Matt flicked one tear away from Will's cheek. The other girls, who were looking with a happy smile, didn't miss there queue and started singing too.

"Family, Family, We are one.

Family, Family, We are one."

Will smiled a little and then started to sing as well. Her voice was still a little unsteady but it was, too much surprise from the other girls, still beautiful.__

_If there's so much I must be__  
__Can I still just be me__  
__The way I am?_ Will, again, turned away from Matt.__

_Can I trust in my own heart__  
__Or am I just one part__  
__Of some big plan?__  
_

Matt turned Will around and locked eyes with her. He took her chin and resumed singing._  
__Even those who are gone__  
__Are with us as we go on__  
__Your journey has only begun_

He took Will with him back to her friends and family.__

_Tears of pain, tears of joy_

He again wiped some tears away.

___One thing nothing can destroy__  
__Is our pride, deep inside__  
__We are one__  
_

The girls, who were looking hopeful at Will sang:

"Family, Family, We are one.

Family, Family, We are one."

___We are one, you and I__  
__We are like the earth and sky__  
__One family under the sun_

He grabbed Will firmly. Will looked in his eyes and found some of the support she needed.__

_All the wisdom to lead _Matt touched Will's head._  
__All the courage that you need _Matt's hand slowly went to the place where Will's heart was._  
__You will find when you see__  
__We are one_

As Matt finished the song he, again, took Will's chin and slowly kissed her. The girls were all having a small grin on their faces. Hay-Lin and Cornelia pinged some tears away. Slowly their boyfriends came up to them and hugged and kissed them too before watching the scene between Will and Matt.

Mrs. and Mr. Collins were smiling at the couple and were glad that Will found some peace and support in Matt.

As Will and Matt broke apart Irma started applauding.

"Bravo. Although I have to say, the Lion King? Bit cliché don't you think?"

This got her a small smack on the head from Cornelia.

"Being tactless is your job, isn't it?" she said annoyed.

Irma made a serious face. "Well, yes. Yes it is."

They all laughed at the remark and Will seemed to have settled down.

"I see that everything is eased up now. Now I have to ask you girls something." Yan-Lin interrupted. "What are you planning to do now?"

_Meanwhile somewhere else._

Five girls were studying in their living room. It has been two years since they got adopted by a family. They were happy and had no problems. The only thing they often wondered was why they had such a strange mark on their shoulders.

The girls were chattering away when suddenly a knock was heard.

"I'll get it!" one of the girls said.

She walked to the door and opened it. At the doorstep there was a hooded figure standing.

"Uhm… excuse, but can I help you?" the girls asked politely.

"Well, yes. Yes, you can my dear Will." the hooded figure said as he stepped inside.

"Will?" the girl questioned as she backed away from the figure.

The figure lowered its hood and the girl stumbled back even further. She gasped for air and pointed at the person.

"I see, your memory is returning… Sort of." the person said with a glee smile.

"You!" the girl gasped.

The other girls came to the door and saw the person. All of the girls gasped loudly as their memories seemed to return.

"B-But…how?" the girls stammered as they looked in shock at each other.

_**And that was our chapter. I have to admit it's a short one. But I had writing problems… If there are questions I'll answer them (without spoiling of course.)**_

_**Review!**_


	13. I'm sorry

**Notice**

Hey guys. I know what you're thinking. 'Oh God no! Not this! Please don't tell me this is true!'

Well, don't worry. I'm not going to tell you that this story is never going to end. But I'm no longer continuing this one. Instead I'm planning on a rewrite of it. So you'll see this story reappear once I've written the rewrite up to this point.

The reason behind this is because I hate it. This story is ugly and has so many plot holes I could fill a few chapters filling them up. And I don't like how I've written it.

So the rewrite will be a little less rushed and better explained as well as rather consistent. Also some outfit changes will be in order. But this story will remain the same though perhaps more chapters because of the expansion.

Also "5 Years of the Heart" shall not receive a rewrite and its sequel (the one after "When Fairies meet Dragons" will be more in the style of how I write nowadays.

I'm sorry to bring this news. I know you guys must hate this. I know I do when reading something like this, but there is no other way. I simply didn't have any inspiration, so perhaps while I'm rewriting it I'll gain more inspiration.

Once again. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I hope you people won't hate me. This story will remain up until the rewrite is done. Then I'll delete it and will re-upload it. I'll post another notice with the date when I'll change the story.

Sorry and keep reading!


End file.
